Brave School
by VoidRomeo
Summary: Now that Jack and Elsa have finally got each other and their beautiful daughter, Winter, all is well. Until it isn't. When Winter is sent to Brave school, secrets are uncovered and old wounds opened. It will be up to Winter to set everything right. But to do that she has to see the past, that's better off buried in the ashes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting again

**Hey guys. I decided I just can't stop writing, it just pulls me in. So here I am, writing a sequel! This can be read by itself I guess, but you can get a bit lost if you didn't read my other fanfiction 'Disney University,' also check out mine and my Internet Sisters OoPoPcAnDY's story – Jelsa on ice as well as OoPoPcAnDY's story that's also called Disney University. But anyways here's a quick recap, to those of you who don't know what's going on. **

**Pitch is dead and gone for good, but so is Disney University. Everyone died in the other fanfic but Walt Disney ended up rewriting their stories so that they all knew each other. **

**Rapunzel (aka. Punzie) and Eugene had twins that are named Maximus and Flynn Fitzherbert and have Punzie's magic healing power. Punzie doesn't have it anymore because her hair got cut off. **

**Elsa and Jack had a daughter at the exact same time as Punzie and Eugene had their twins. Their girl is called Winter Frost and she has ice powers as well as flying. She and the twins are both 16. **

**Anna and Kristoff had a child not long after Punzie and Elsa, a boy called Christopher Bjorgman (I actually looked up Kristoff's surname, tee hee ~) who has super strength (don't ask me where that come from) and he's also 16 although younger than Winter, Max and Flynn. A year later they had another child, this time a girl, called Hazel Bjorgman who has Fire Powers. Because Anna's and Elsa's ancestors had both fire and ice powers, but the fire power just skipped Anna and was passed on to her daughter. Hazel's 15. **

**Toothless and Hiccup adopted two girls called Night (Haddock), who's 16 and can control water, and Fury (Haddock) who's 15 and can control Lightning. **

**Finally Aster (aka. The bunny from Rise of The Guardians who is Jack's brother in this fic) and Esmeralda had a boy who's 16 and is called Pierre Bunnymund. He is half bunny and has rabbit ears on top of his head, and his hair is naturally blue. **

**Deep breath ~**

**Also Jack and Elsa live in the ice palace whilst Anna and Kristoff rule Arendelle. Hiccup and Toothless live in Berk (not too far away from Arendelle) and Aster and Esmeralda live in the burrow and can obviously teleport everywhere. **

**Anyways that's about it, but there will be more characters. So here's the first chapter. Please, please, please R&amp;R (read &amp; review) guys, as usual, you are fabulous and kick ass (:**

**Ps. This story takes place approximately 16 years after the epilogue of the other one. **

**Winter's POV**

"Mooooom, do I have to goooo?" I whined as my mom brushed my long ice blonde hair. She sighed,

"Yes Winter, you have to go and get a proper education," she said in a tired voice, tugging unnecessarily hard at a knot in my hair.

"But moootherrr," I groaned. Today was the day that I, Winter Frost, was going half way across the country to attend a boarding school for people with powers. Mom and Dad thought it would be a great idea and proceeded to tell me a long, and although interesting, incredibly cliché story of how they met at a university. But that was uni – uni was fun, awesome, interesting. Boarding schools were basically schools but with constant teacher attention. I sighed when my mom stepped back to admire her work,

"There, all done," she said smiling. Her face wrinkled when she did and she looked so much older than her actual 35 years. I looked at myself in the mirror sceptically. My hair was brushed straight but already I could see singular strands forming back into messy curls, my normally sparkling blue eyes looked tired and desperate. And the freckles on my pale nose seemed to stand out more than usual. At least my mom let me wear my favourite hunting boots that although clashed horribly with my pale blue dress, gave me some comfort. I knew if auntie Anna was here she would make a big deal out of this and put me into something pink and puffy. She said the colour 'suited my carnation.' I cringed mentally.

"You look beautiful darling." My dad said, standing in the doorway and looking at me with fondness. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled inwardly, "Come on honey Uncle Kris is going to be here any minute."

"Yeah, ok," I shooed my parents out of my room and checked that I packed everything – my clothes, books, shoes, my guitar, my notebooks filled with songs, pictures…you know the usual stuff. I sighed and grabbed the blue suitcase, wrestling with it down the stairs of the ice palace. My mom made it a long time age apparently, and it used to be made purely out of ice, but it now had normal furniture in it and heating in some rooms for when normal people came to stay over. I wasn't 'normal.' I had ice powers, like both of my parents, and I could fly like my dad. Obviously he needed his staff to do so but I could do it without it – that kicked ass.

"You ready, honey?" My mom asked, when I made it to the bottom of the long stairway, slightly out of breath. You just don't get used to long staircases – like ever.

"Yeah," I said. She pulled me into a warm embrace,

"You be good, yeah?" she said, her blue eyes filling with tears. Suddenly she looked so much like the teenager I saw on the pictures, "Don't get into trouble?"

"Yes, mom," I said, rolling my eyes again, although I gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. My dad also gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. A whistle came from outside,

"Oh, uncle's here!" I said, breaking away from my dad, "I'm gonna go now! See you soon!" I rushed out of the door, wanting to get away before I changed my mind and glued myself to my bed.  
"See you at Christmas!" My mom shouted after me. I smiled and slid down the ice barrier that outlined the ice steps that led to the palace. There was a sleek black carriage packed outside, pulled by four reindeers. One of them I recognised as Sven, my uncle's beloved companion. Speaking of my uncle, I could see his smiling head at the front. Uncle Kristoff seemed to be always in a good mood. I hauled my suitcase into the back of the carriage and jumped into the last free space inside. There were already two people present.

"Winter!" Hazel, my cousin, exclaimed putting her skinny, freckly arms around me. She was fifteen, a year younger than me, but had the grip of a full grown man. She had ginger hair, pulled into a side ponytail and freckles that put mine to shame. She was dressed in a ridiculously puffy purple dress, that somehow suited her, just proving that Auntie Anna was definitely her mom.

"Hey, cuz." Christopher, Hazel's brother that was my age, nodded at me from opposite us. He had identical ginger hair to Hazel's and warm brown eyes. He wasn't very talkative.

"Hey Chris!" I leaned over to kiss his cheek in an over exaggerated manner and he made a throwing up motion at me.

"You're disgusting." He said, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"You know you love it," I smirked. He stuck his tounge out at me and I stuck mine back.

"You guys are like five year olds." Hazel rolled her eyes at us.

888

I was in a deep, slightly uncomfortable and way too warm sleep when I was jostled awake by Uncle Kristoff leaning over me, his huge hand shaking my shoulder.  
"Wake up, you lot, we're here!" He boomed. I looked around. At some point of the journey I have fallen asleep on Hazel's shoulder, with her chin on my head. Now that I moved up I whacked her and she grumbled angrily, also waking up. Christopher, who has been sprawled out on the cushion seats, sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here?" He asked, confused. It was nearly dark outside.

"Yes, Chris, keep up." Uncle Kristoff made space for me and I jumped out. I gasped.

In front of me loomed a great castle, made from dark stone with gothic spirals and French windows. There were dark gargoyle on the slanted roof, their mouths twisted in silent screams, and a forest spread behind the building. It looked like something from a gothic novel. It was awesome.

"Wooow." Hazel breathed next to me, saying what I thought.

"Yeah." Christopher agreed, gazing up at our new school in wonder. We just kind of stood there and stared until a lady exited the school. I blinked at her, she seemed as surreal as the school itself. She had wild red curls and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a deep, aquamarine dress and was carrying a bow over one shoulder.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed when she saw us and ran up to uncle, giving him a huge hug. He hugged her back.

"Merida! Long-time no see!" he chuckled happily and then turned towards us.

"Guys, this is Merida. She's the Headteacher of Brave!" he vaguely pointed at the castle.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I already did," Merida put her hands on her hips and smiled at us, "You probably don't remember it, you were well small. But moving on, welcome to Brave, the school for magical teenagers!" She spread her arms wide and Winter had the weird urge to jump forward and hug this strange woman. She decided against it, she didn't want to seem weird, but Hazel obviously wasn't following as she lunged herself at the woman, giving her one of her grown men hugs. Merida chuckled and hugged her back. Christopher rolled his eyes,

"Want a hug too?" Merida asked, raising a coopery eyebrow at him. Christopher flushed,

"Thanks, but no thanks," He muttered, suddenly interested in his shoes. He hated being in the centre of attention. Merida shrugged,

"Anyway say your goodbyes, I wanna show you your rooms already." She told them.

After a few hurried hugs Christopher, Hazel and I were following our new Headteacher down long winding corridors. There were deep red tapestries on the walls, illuminated by gas lamps. The floor was green velvet or black stone, depends where you looked, and there were heavy oak doors and bear skins everywhere. It was nice, I felt like I was at home. Except my home was an ice palace, cold and shimmering. Still though, this seemed…nice. Nothing like I have expected. But then again, I did expect this to look like a prison. Stupid me.

We stopped at the fourth floor where Merida showed Christopher his room. Then she led me and Hazel up two more staircases until we reached another long corridor. I was out of breath by then. Goddamn stairs.

The walls on this floor had a soft flowery print. I examined the wallpaper and realised that what I thought to be flowers, weren't actually flowers, but tiny dragons. They seemed to move when I stared at them. Their little green and red tails weaved themselves across the cream wall, their nostrils flared and let off small amounts of smoke. I stared mesmerised. The trance was broken when Merida's voice rang through the empty corridor,

"This is your room Hazel. The next one is yours Winter." I looked up to see the Headteacher pointing at two identical white doors next to each other, "You are free to decorate but nothing vulgar, obviously," I quickly glanced back down to the wallpaper, but it was still. Merida looked out of the window and clucked her tounge, seeing that it was dark already, "Your roommates should be here soon. Tomorrow I expect you to be down by 8 or you won't get any bacon. You'll get your timetables then. Anyway, goodnight girls." Merida said hurriedly and smiled at us. And then a bright blue flame appeared in front of her. Hazel jumped away, screaming. Merida rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" she muttered and followed a trail of blue flames that led back down the stairs. Hazel looked at me with wide eyes and I just shrugged.

"Let's unpack." I suggested, walking towards my door. My cousin nodded, staring after where Merida went, her eyes still huge.

888

The inside of my new room was very spacious. There were two arched windows on one wall, with those weird sofa things underneath them instead of a window sill **(A/N anybody know what these are called?!)**. The wallpaper was pale cream and there were green rugs on the wooden floor. There were three beds, and a small door that I assumed led to the bathroom. It seemed like I was the first one here. I didn't know who my roomies were but I seriously hoped it was one of my parents' friend's kids. Because they were awesome. I decided since I was first, I could chose a bed. So I went to the one closest to the window and plopped down on it. My motto was – Don't leave what you can do today till tomorrow. And so although I was tired I began unpacking. There was a nice bookshelf next to my bed and I started pulling my books out and lining them next to each other, in alphabetical order. What? I was slightly OCD. When I was done I went to the wardrobe, checked there was no Narnia on the other side, and started hanging my clothes in one of the three sections. I was halfway through my suitcase when the door burst open.

"Goddamn these Goddamn stairs, who fucking invented those?" A familiar voice grumbled.

"Night?!" I asked, peeking from behind the open wardrobe doors. And sure enough there stood one of my closest friends. Night Haddock was adopted by my parent's two friends, Uncle Hiccup and Uncle Toothless, when she was five. Now she was sixteen with short black hair, dip dyed neon blue, sparkling blue eyes and a water power. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"WINTER!" She screeched, tackling me to the floor with one of her bear hugs, "Omg, sister, I'm so glad I'm rooming with you. I swear to God, I hate people so much. Not you, obviously, I love you to bits, you're fabulous. Yes! I'm so happy! A familiar face, I'm not alone!" She rambled happily.

"It's nice to see you too, Night," I giggled when we got up off the floor, "So, is Fury here too?" Fury was Night's adopted sister.

"Obviously," Night rolled her eyes, "She's leaving next door."

"Oh great!" I smiled, "She's with Hazel then. That's a coincidence."

"Not at all," Night smirked, "I'm pretty sure dad, and Uncle Jack and Uncle Kris had something to do with it. Did you know they know the Headteacher?"

"Yeah," I nodded, going back to my unpacking, "She's totally weird. But I like her."

"Yeah me too," Night plopped down on one of the other beds, "God, I'm beat. Don't mind if I take a nap, sister." Night yawned. Typical her – falling asleep without getting anything done.

"I ain't waking you up." I stated, but Night was already snoring.

888

**Normal POV, Merida's office**

Merida followed the Willow – O – Wisps and they led her to her office. The familiar door were dark with a four coloured wheel on the wall next to them. A thin golden arrow pointed at the red colour. It was a type of transport, a teleport of such. Each colour lead to a different place, and the red meant that behind those doors was her office. **(A/N this part I took from Howl's Moving Castle, because it's awesome. Everyone go watch that movie, because it is amazing!)** Merida reached her hand out to the last Willow – O – Wisp out of habit, but the blue flame disappeared before she could touch it.

Merida took a deep breath.

She knew there was something in the air, something that made her uneasy. The last time she felt like that was a long time ago. She didn't remember now, she didn't remember where it was or when, but she knew the feeling – the dread slowly seeping through your heart and into your head – shadows in corners, faces in windows. It made you feel paranoid. Merida hated that feeling. She entered the office and saw a tall, cloaked figure standing by the fire place. Her heart skipped a beat as if she knew that person.

"How may I help ya?" Merida asked, clearing her throat, although her voice was a few pitches higher than usual, her Scottish accent thicker than usual because of the nerves. The man turned towards her. He had a warm, wrinkled face with kind eyes and a bushy moustache.

"Hello, Merida." He said in a deep voice one may use to speak to one's child. Merida frowned at him,

"Excuse me but do I know you, sir?" She asked. The man shook his head slowly,

"Yes, but you wouldn't remember me." He said, "I wanted you to forget, you see, the pain of the past. Jack and Elsa Frost are the only ones to remember. They have to, for it is important someone in this dimension knows about the past." A cough wrecked his fragile body.

"What are you talking about?" Merida felt her heart beat hard against her chest. Was this man crazy? What was he talking about?! He had to be a mad man, what did Elsa and Jack know, that she didn't? Yes, this man was definitely crazy. Except deep down Merida knew he wasn't. Not really.  
"It's better if I show you." He said, walking forward and touching his old fingers to Merida's head. She didn't flinch, she somehow felt calm in this man's presence. And then the images started.  
The first one was from her childhood – her running through the thick woods of Scotland, the Willow-O-Wisps guiding her, like they did so many times. She saw her young self reach a cottage, an old cottage. She knew what happened next – she changed her mother into a bear. The part of the story she knew. But the vision, instead of following her, moved to behind the cover of the trees, where a dark shadow watched.

"Yes, little girl, take the spell." It hissed, there was a flash and it disappeared.

The scene shifted and now Merida was at a university. Still young. She realised with a start that her friends were there. Young Jack in his battered hoodie, smiling and asking young Elsa, with her signature side braid, to come to the cafeteria with him. _So they could have bacon_, Merida's mind said. She didn't know how she knew that, _Mushu and Genie were on duty that day_. Her younger self wiggled her eyebrows at young Rapunzel, with long flowing hair. When did she have hair like that? _When we were at the University_, her mind told her. Toothless putting an arm around Hic. Kristoff ran off saying Sven was out, young Anna following him out, her braids flying. What was this?! Merida didn't remember it happening. Oh. But she did. She remembered now, the Disney University, taking PE with Mr. Shang. Elsa joining later on. The looking for Jack in the dead of night.

The scene shifted to a dance. _The social_. Merida saw herself, stuffing her face with chocolate at a food table, the couples dancing happily. She knew what happened next – the chaos, the fight, Elsa defeating _him_. But who was _he_? All Merida saw was a dark shadow, looming over them. The same one that was in the forest that day.

The scene shifted yet again. She saw herself and young Hiccup in the bushes of some unknown place. But she knew the place. It had a name…what was it? Ah, Neverland! She watched as her and Hiccup shot poisonous arrows at a group of guards that had younger Toothless in chains. The three of them hurried off into the woods, but someone must have heard them, because Merida blacked out.

The next scene was brief but made Merida's heart lurch happily. She was flying, with all her friends, through an endless sky, finally feeling free, hearing beautiful music. _I remember that. _

The next scene was darker, much darker. It was chaos again. And _he_ was there. This time she could see his face. It was white, with cracks like a puzzle put together by someone with a blindfold on, disgusting, horrible, sickening. He was taking people out. Her people. And then something dark shot towards her, a dark sticky something. And she was out again. But this time she remembered _his_ name – Pitch Black. The Nightmare King.

She came back to the room with a gasp. The fire in the fireplace flickered. The man smiled sadly at her.

"Headmaster!" She gasped, "Mr. Disney! I saw him, I saw _Pitch_!" she whimpered, tangling her hands in her ever red hair, eyes wild.

"I know child, I know," Mr. Disney whispered, smoothing down her curls like a granddad, "It's okay, Merida. There's nothing to be afraid of – he's not coming back."

"Then what is it?! Why are you here, if everything's fine?!" Merida asked, panicked, her hand unconsciously reaching for her bow.

"Because someone is here, that could change everything," Mr. Disney said sadly, "Someone who with some persuasion, could be lead down the wrong path. We can't let that happen – we can't let him bring Pitch Black's soul from the Abyss."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Merida whispered. Mr. Disney coughed again.

"We don't have much time. I can only be here for so long. I have changed your stories – made you all meet again, because I thought it would be better. But I'm afraid something dark has once again joined us. But I see light in the darkness, it can take the right path, if it has someone to follow."

"I'll do whatever I can to help it do that." Merida stated, her face determined.

**So here it is! Boom! This is so long, God. I think that this is pretty good, but I would love to hear your opinion (as always) so anyway, please R&amp;R darlings!  
**

**Fly on. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy

**I HAVE WIFI YESSS! THANK GOD!**

**Also I'm back from the Iceland trip, which was amazing, and I really miss it. **

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of the sequel and here's chapter 2. Right now I'm reading Frankenstein for English and it's surprisingly good. **

**By the way, my twin said that I should explain the names I chose so I'm like yeah, k, why not? So here we go – **

**Winter – This name was just obvious like wow. Elsa Frost, Jack Frost and Winter Frost. I just think it suits and all and just yeah…**

**Maximus and Flynn – those names were pretty obvious too. I wanted to name one of the twins Pascal, but then I remembered that Pascal is actually in this story but Max is not. And I named Flynn, Flynn because I love the name. **

**Christopher – Well I was re - watching Frozen at my daddy's house and I cracked up at the part when Anna's like: Hang on Christopher! And Kristoff's like: it's Kristoff! And I'm like…Christopher…hmmm. **

**Hazel – That seriously came out of nowhere. She wasn't actually wasn't meant to be in this but if just came to me because I think Hazel Bjorgman sounds awesome. **

**Night &amp; Fury – That's easy. Toothless dragon is Night Fury. So yeah. And Haddock is Hiccup's surname. **

**Pierre Bunnymund (That you have not yet met) – I looked through the actual characters of the Hunchback of Notre Dame play, and there was someone called Pierre in it. So I decided to use the name. **

**Here's responses to reviews:**

**DragonIceFury – Thankyou sister, fly on ~ **

**Shobbs10 – I LOVE HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!  
StickScooberDoo – Yeah Elsa and Jack were the only ones who remembered, but Disney appeared and he gave Merida her memories back. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Will do, thanks!**

**Anyway on with the story:**

**Normal POV, Boys Dorm. **

Christopher ended up in a room with two boys he didn't know. He cursed mentally when he walked into the room and saw two unknown males occupying the two beds. One was talking loudly about girls whilst the other one looked uncomfortable.

"And man, I'm telling you! Her boobs were well nice, like sponges…" One of the boys, the bigger of the two, said dreamily, groping the air. He had dark reddish – purple hair, blue eyes and a strong chin.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" the other boy rolled his eyes. He was very short and had long – ish pale brown hair and green eyes, magnified by huge lenses. He seemed to have a thing for green, because his third of the room was strewn with green clothes and toys. Like a kid. He jumped up when Chris walked in. The other boy just raised an eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Michael John!" The smaller one said excitedly, sticking his hand out. Chris shook it hesitantly, "But you can just call me Michael. I'm from Neverland! Have you heard of it? It's awesome but you have to fly to get there. I can fly, you know!"

"Sweet," Chris looked uncomfortable, "I'm Christopher Bjorgman. Chris is fine though. And um, I'm super strong."

"Awesome!" the other guy finally seemed interested. He jumped up from the bed and pushed the smaller guy, Michael out of the way. Michael gave the boy a dirty look, "I'm Zeus. I'm a demi God, cuz my parents are like Hercules and Megara. Like, you know, _that_ Hercules. And I'm super strong too," he puffed his muscled chest up proudly. Chris scratched the back of his head nervously,

"That's great," he said, carefully walking around Zeus and sitting on the last free bed, "I'm just gonna…um, unpack." He said pointing at his suitcase. The rest of the evening passed by with Zeus showing off his strength and Michael telling him multiple times to shut up.

888

"Aw man, I can't believe mom made them put us in the same room!" Maximus Fitzherbert grumbled, hurrying down the long corridor. His twin, Flynn, sighed and rolled his eyes, following his brother, "At least I hope our third roomie's awesome."

"Hey!" Flynn pouted, "But I'm fabulous!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Max said sarcastically, pushing the door to their room open. There was already a person on one of the beds, strumming on a guitar. He had weird pastel blue hair and a pair of _bunny ears_ popping up from his head.

"Pierre!" Maximus exclaimed, lunging himself at his friend, "Brother! Save me! I don't wanna room with Flynn! He'll murder me with an axe during one of his sleepwalking escapades!" he wailed. Pierre Bunnymund was half an Australian pooka, like his dad, and half a French Gypsie, like his mom. He raised one pale eyebrow at the twin clinging to him,

"Did you take your medication today Max?" Pierre asked. Maximus scoffed at him as Flynn mouthed 'he forgot' behind his twins back. Pierre smirked, "So…I'm rooming with double trouble, then?"

"More like the fabulous duo!" Flynn opened his suitcase.

"Bitch please, I'm the only fab person in this room!" Max stated, "Well, of course Pierre is amazing too, but not as much as me."

"Oh shut up," Flynn threw a trainer at his brother. The two started bickering and Pierre sighed, strumming a random rhythm on his guitar. It was gonna be a looong year.

**Hazel's POV**

Our last roommate appeared around two hours after us. I was in a great mood because I found out that Fury was my roomie. Fury's awesome and she has kick ass lightning powers. I was in the middle of braiding her messy red hair when a knock on the door sounded.  
"Come innnn!" I sang, not bothering to look up. A girl came in. She looked Asian and was in a red kimono. Also she was carrying a flipping Katana **(A/N for those who don't know that's a type of sword)** over one shoulder. My hands stilled in the middle of Fury's hair.

"Um hi." The girl glanced around the room and then her eyes settled on us, "The Headteacher said that I was rooming here?" She said that like a question. I got up and brushed off invisible dust from my skirts. Then I stuck my hand out,

"Hi! I'm Hazel Bjorgman, and that's Fury Haddock," I pointed at Fury as the girl shook my hand, "We're your roommates!" The girl smiled shyly,

"I'm Misaki Hao," she said in her slightly accented voice, "I can control air. What about you?"

"I can control lightning!" Fury said from the floor, examining her braided hair in the mirror.

"And I have fire powers!" I squealed.

**Winter's POV, next morning**

I was sleeping (again). It was a really nice sleep as well. My legs weren't cramped and the mattress was soft and it wasn't too hot because I opened the window. But of course someone had to wake me up. That person turned out to be none other than my friend, roommate since yesterday – Night.

"What do you waaaant, Haddock?" I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. I wasn't much of a morning person.

"Our roommate's here!" Night hissed. I cracked one eye open. Our new room was flooded with grey morning light and I could see our suitcases on the floor, half unpacked. There were clothes and shoes and books everywhere and a hump in the last bed. I raised an eyebrow at Night but she just shrugged,

"She wasn't here last night." She whispered.  
"Do you think she's dangerous?" I asked suspiciously. Night shrugged again.

"I can hear you, y'know." A silky voice stated and me and Night jumped. Oh shit. The girl shifted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had short blonde hair and a snobbish look on her face, "You guys totally know how to whisper." She said sarcastically, getting off her bed. She was wearing a long, flowery sleeping gown and raised an eyebrow at mine and Night's male sleeping shirts. The girl glanced at the ceiling in annoyance and then back at us. I saw there was a pair of shimmering wings sprouting from her back.

"I'm Twinkle. Twinkle Bell. The daughter of Tinker Bell. I'm a fairy." The girl, Twinkle, said in a snobbish voice. Night snorted.

"Hi _Twinkle_. I'm Night. Daughter of two gay men, from which one is a Viking and the other a dragon. I'm also a water mage." Night grinned and I snickered. Twinkle looked horrified.

"Gay?!" She asked, putting a hand over her chest in horror. Night rolled her eyes,

"And I'm the one and only Winter Frost." I said, giving Twinkle a curtsey. I could tell that she was one of the 'bitches' by the way she eyed me and Night. However when she heard my name Twinkle's eyes went even wider and she gasped.

"Frost?" She asked staring at me, "As in Jack Frost's daughter?!"

"Um yeah…" I looked at her confused. Her next action confused me even more. She flew up slightly and whacked her head repeatedly against the wall.

"Don't dent the wallpaper!" Night said, fishing in her bag for her toothbrush.

"Of all the people," Twinkle wailed, "Of all the people in this institution I _had_ to be stuck with my mom's ex – boyfriend's daughter and some lesbian!"

"Hey!" Night ran out of the bathroom, outraged. She had her toothbrush in her mouth a foam dribbled down her chin, "I am not lesbian!"

"Whatever." Twinkle seemed to get herself together as she floated back towards the ground and picked up a handful of colour coded clothes, "I'm going to take a shower." And with that she slammed the door right into Night's face.

"Hey ye botch!" she yelled, more toothpaste dribbling past her lips. When it was clear that Twinkle wouldn't let her in Night huffed and went over to the window to get rid of the toothpaste.

Great. Our roommate was a bitch. A fairy bitch.

**Winter's POV**

"So this lil bitch took up the bathroom like she owned the goddamned place!" Night finished dramatically, her mouth full of toast. We were currently sat at breakfast in the huge dining room. It was all wood and handmade curtains and, of course, bear skins. We were late because Twinkle took ages in the bathroom and now there was no bacon, and all we were left with was toast. I chewed the bread with peanut butter slowly, listening to Night's recollection of the morning's events. Her blue, black hair was a mess as usual and she already had jam stains on her white shirt. She was taking horse riding and lacrosse as her extra subjects and therefore was allowed to wear brown leather pants. Her adopted sister's, Fury's, red hair was an identical, slightly longer mess, and she was chewing on her toast slower than me, looking like she didn't wake up fully. Max and Flynn, aunties Rapunzel's and uncle Eugene's twins, were bickering over the last piece of bacon, dressed in matching blue shirts. Christopher sat next to them, asleep, leaning on his hand. Hazel was chatting happily to Pierre, my cousin. Pierre scratched one of his his bunny ears absentmindedly. I sighed and look at my toast. I pushed it away with distaste, it was too early for me to eat.

My first lesson was dancing. What the hell? Who thought dance was a good idea on a Monday morning? I had it with Max, Pierre and Hazel so we all walked to the dance room together, but I was too tired to engage into a conversation with them. We reached a large, white oak door at the end of a long corridor and Pierre, being the gentleman he is, opened it for us. And that's when I saw him.

He was sitting by himself in a corner, reading a book. He had dark hair, swished to one side and golden eyes that looked up as we entered. They met my ice blue ones and my heart skipped a beat.

"That's everyone I think." Said a tall woman with a blonde bun, ticking something on a piece of paper. She clapped her elegant hands, "Okay everybody. Please come forward and sit on the chairs," she gestured at a ring of red, velvet chairs. When everyone sat down she continued, "This will be your dance class for the remaining of the year. My name is Cinderella Charming, and you may call me Madame Charming. I have rules and expectations that I would like you to keep to…" Madame Charming's voice became a noise in the back as I tuned out to stare at the boy. He was now sitting nearly directly opposite me and looked really uncomfortable. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black trousers and was fidgeting in his seat. He looked up and I quickly glanced down at my flats, feeling myself blush. When after two minutes I looked up again he was still looking at me, this time with a shy smile on his face. I hesitantly smiled back.

"…And now I will tell you what will happen in this lesson," my attention was back on Madame Charming, no matter how much I wanted to continue staring at that strange boy, "First of all I would like you all to go round in a circle and introduce yourself, saying your name and what power you have. Starting from you darling," Madame Charming pointed at a pale girl with black hair. She stood up confidently and smiled widely,

"Hi! My name is Melody Atlantis, and I am the daughter of Ariel and Eric Atlantis," She said happily, "I can also change into a mermaid at will!" Everyone clapped. The next person was a dark skinned girl with a long, thick braid down to her waist. She was wearing a sari.

"Hello, I'm Princess Lyla. My parents are Jasmine and Aladdin!" she said, hands on hips. A few more people passed and then it was my turn,

"Um hi," I awkwardly got up, "My name is Winter Frost, my parents are Jack and Elsa Frost and I can control ice," I said, quickly sitting down, blushing as everyone clapped. I tuned everyone out until it was the boy's turn. I sat up straight and leaned in my chair to hear him better,

"Hi," He said, looking at the floor, hands in his trouser pockets, "My name is , um, Dark and I can control dreams. And um, my parents are Bernadette and Pitch Black."

**Here it is! Sorry it's kinda slow… Just roll with it XD **

**Fly on ~ **


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Danced Before

**Hey guys! I'm not gonna ramble, here's the next chappie, thanks to my reviewers, you rock!**

**Ps. I changed the story slightly, so just re-read the last part of the last chapter! You have to to understand!**

**Dark's POV**

That girl was staring at me again. Every time I looked up her piercing blue eyes would glance at me. But the looks were different then the way normal people usually looked at me. People usually stared and whispered, calling me a freak behind my back because I coudn't speak. Yeah, I was mute. That sucks, I know. But because I couldn't use my voice, I used my other senses more. Like my eye sight, it was great. So now I glanced up at the girl opposite me every once in a while, not a lot - I didn't want her to freak out. I just liked to look at people and things, especially gorgeous people and things. Because that girl was stunning, and I longed to know her name - even if I would never be able to say it. No, don't think like that Dark, I mentally scolded at myself, glancing down at my pale hands that were lying limply in my lap. Instead I decided to concentrate on that girl. She was sitting between a girl with fiery red hair and a guy with bunny ears, but weirdly she was the one that attracted my attention.

She has goreous, flowy blonde, loose curls that framed her pale face perfectly. Her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and her blue dress hugged her figure in the most delightful way, at the same time making her blue eyes stand out. They were the most beautiful colour, like a lake in winter, with a barely visible ice layer over it. I quickly looked away, blushing when her eyes met mine. However I couldn't keep my eyes off her for long and in no time at all I looked up again. She was still staring.

Before I could stop myself I sent a small smile her way. My heart sped up when she smiled back brightly, and I looked down, flushing again. Goddamn why did I have to blush all the time? I barely paid attention to what was going on in the circle, the voices a distant rumble in the background. I dreaded my turn, what was I meant to write? That I could control people's nightmares?

"Um hi," A sweet, clear voice rang through my brain and my head snapped up to look at the speaker, it was that girl. I automatically concentrated, wanting to hear her name, "My name is Winter Frost, my parents are Jack and Elsa Frost and I can control ice," she said hurriedly, plopping down in her chair. Winter. Such a nice name, and it suited her as well. I smiled despite myself, just lost in thought, only snapping back to reality when I heard the muscular boy next to me speak,

"Hey," he rumbled, "The name's Zeus, and I'm Hercule's and Megara's son. I've got super strenght!" he said, flexing his muscles. A couple of girls squealed. And then it was my turn. All eyes turned to me expectantly and I blushed again, glancing at my lap. No, I wasn't going to tell them I could control nightmares. Dreams - that's more like it, dreams are nice. I barely had to imagine the sheet of paper before it appeared to me and the words that I thought began to write themselves on it. I had to be very careful, anything I thought got written down, and it could be pretty embarassing if I let my mind wander. Like that time during summer that I accidently wrote to a girl that I thought she was pretty. That time she laughed at me, called me a freak, and walked away. So now I concentrated on the exact words I wanted to write,

_Hi. My name is Dark Black, I can control dreams and I'm also mute. My parents are Bernadette and Pitch Black._

The entire class coowed and awed at me, and the people closest to me patted me on the back. I gritted my teeth, I hated when people treated me like this - like I needed their pity. Well, I didn't. I looked up in hope to catch Winter's eye, and sure enough she was smiling at me. She motioned at the window and I looked in that direction. The glass was frosted over and messy letters were etched into it,

_Your sheet of paper kicks ass. _

I grinned happily, my heart skipping a beat.

"Miss Frost!" Madame Charming gasped, offended, "Please remove the inappropriate word from the window at once!"

Winter rolled her eyes, and with a sweep of her hand the ice was gone and the morning sun filtered into the room.

"Now that that's sorted I would like you all to get into mixed sex partners and we will begin our lesson."

Winter's POV

My first thought was to obviously go with Pierre or Max. I was greatly disappointed when Hazel partnered up with Pierre and Max went off with an asian girl that I saw Hazel speaking to earlier. I couldn't blame him, I was his cousin after all. Sighing I looked up to check out who could be a potential dance partner. Most of the boys were shuffling around and the girls kept to the walls. I sighed and then I caught the boys, Dark's, eye. He looked at me hesitantly and so I decided to make the first move. I quickly manouvered around my classmates until I was standing directly in front of him. I noticed how his golden eyes sparkled when he saw me,

"Hiya, wanna be partners?" I asked, smiling hopefully. Dark nodded eagerly, clutching the bottom of his shirt.

"Great!" I looped my arm through his and dragged him towards the dance floor, "Let me just warn you that I can't dance to save my life!" I added cheerily. The paper floated gently in fron of me,

_Don't worry, I've never danced before. _

It said. I laughed, and Dark smiled slightly at me.

"Alright everybody!" Madame Charming clapped her elegant hands together, "Now I will teach you the first steps of..."

**Sorry it's kinda short, but now I will update often since my WiFi is back, so don't worry!**

**And fly on ~**


	4. Chapter 4 - With us

**Hi guys! Sorry this update is a little bit late, but it's here anyway. It's my birthday today! (yay!) and I managed to get into trouble in 3 lessons for falling asleep, since I'm kinda out of it since I came back from Iceland. Yesterday I went to see the new X men movie, and seriously guys, if you're a Marvel fan then go see it ! It's amazing! Seriously the powers kick ass! Anyway, review replies: **

**DragonIceFury – Thankyou sister, Fly on ~ **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Okay, thanks (:**

**OoPoPcAnDY – Sister, you know exactly how I think! (; **

**Beatrixparilla – thanks, girl. And he can't speak, because I thought it would make things interesting. Also I wanted to challenge myself, and try to have a character with a disability, like Iggy from Maximum Ride (I don't know if you read it, but it's amazing) :***

**GreecexTurkey1289 – PERCY JACKSON ! **

**Me – I hope it doesn't turn dark either, but I don't know – it might.**

**HEY DID YOU KNOW – yeah, you learn new things every day! :D **

**On with the chappie ~ **

**Winter's POV**

Honestly I thought that Dark was awesome. We were both slightly awkward, especially with him being so tall, and giggly, so our dancing wasn't the best, although much more enjoyable than I thought it would be. So now here I was, back at the cafeteria, stuffing my face with food after an exhausting lesson of mathematics.  
"I hate math," Night groaned, plopping down next to me. She also just had maths, but in a different class. She proceeded to stuff her own face with potatoes and chicken. The door to the cafeteria opened and I saw Dark walk in, hands in pockets, head down. He quickly grabbed a tray and put some food onto it.  
"Two seconds, guys," I said, standing up. Everyone looked at me, confused. I ignored their looks and hurried across the hall to where Dark was standing, "Hey!" I said happily. He looked up, startled. Then he smiled shyly, his paper appearing in the air,

_Hi Winter._ It said.

"So I've seen this morning that you sit alone," I said hurriedly, "So I thought that maybe you'd like to sit with me and my friends?" Dark looked confused for a second, he bit his lip, and glanced at my table, where Hazel and Fury were excitedly waving at him.

_Are you sure it's ok?_

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand, "Come on!" I dragged him to our table. When we both sat down I cleared my throat, "guys, this is Dark, my partner in dance!"

"Hi!" Hazel leaned over Night to give Dark a hug. She was just this kind of huggy person. Dark looked uncomfortable but smiled at my cousin. The rest of them introduced themselves and then they went back to their conversations, whilst me and Dark ate in a comfortable silence. When the bell rang I felt him slip something into my hand – a little piece of paper. I unrolled it,

_Thank you._

It said in his messy handwriting. I smiled and looked up, but Dark was gone.

**Next period**

"Okay class! This is self-defence and I won't be taking any of your bullshit in here!" our instructor yelled, upon our arrival. He had a red bandana on his head and his brown hair peeked from underneath it, "My name is Sindbad, and I will be your teacher for today. Now please go to the changing rooms, your uniforms are in the bags that are labelled with your names. Do not take other people's bags or I will kick your butt. The costumes were designed to suit your powers. Now go get changed quickly and I wanna see you back here in 5 minutes! Let's roll!" he shouted the last part and everyone swarmed into the changing rooms.

I didn't know what to think of Sindbad… He was different from the other teachers, they were all so calm and proper and he was straight and to the point. I decided I liked him better than the other teachers. All the girls filed into the changing room. It was large with benches lining two walls. The third wall had the door we just came from, and there was another door opposite it. Against the door was a stack of bags. Everyone swarmed forward and started arguing, trying to grab theirs. I held back, waiting for the arguments to cease so I could grab mine, however Night beat me to it.

"Got it!" She said happily, emerging from the crowd, holding up two black bags triumphantly, her black hair a mess.

"Thanks!" I smiled, and grabbed my bag. We shuffled into one of the corners and began taking off our dresses. Soon we were joined by Hazel, who had flushed cheeks and was holding to her bag for dear life, Fury, who looked excited – as usual when there were things going on, and an Asian girl, who stood behind Hazel shyly.

"Hey, this is Misaki Hao! She's our roomie," Hazel said, out of breath, "Is it ok if she hangs out with us?" she asked, plopping down on the bench. I unlaced my heeled shoe,

"Sure!" I smiled at the Asian girl, Misaki, who smiled back and sat down next to Hazel, "I'm Winter!"

We all talked as we undressed, I was completely comfortable with Hazel, Night and Fury, they were like sisters to me and I knew them since forever. I rummaged through the black back and picked out my uniform. I got a crop top and shorts, both in a light blue colour, and knee – high blue and black stripped socks, with a pair of high, black lace up shoes. There was also a pair of black, fingerless gloves. To help me with my ice, apparently, and a pair of black googles. I found out that my crop top had a hood. The hood and googles were probably for flying. I quickly pulled on my clothes, happy that it wasn't anything too ridiculous, pushing my googled into my hair to keep the bangs out of my face.

"This is sooo cool!" Hazel squealed, glancing down on herself. She had on a black, loose t-shirt and red leggings, that both looked like they were heat proof. She had identical heat proof gloves, just like mine.

"Meh." Night was tugging at the strings of her grey hoodie. Apart from it she was also wearing what looked like swimming leggings, and had awesome looking swimming googles around her neck.

"Guys we better go!" Fury pointed out, tying one of her golden shoes. She was dressed all in black except for the gold shoes and had a small antenna sticking out of a hairband, probably for better aim when she used lightning. Misaki awkwardly stood next to us, until I decided to be friendly and looped my arm through hers.

"So you can control air?" I asked, eyeing her uniform which consisted of loose grey trousers, a loose white top and the same flying googles that I had. Misaki nodded shyly,

"Yeah, I can fly too."

"Awesome!" I beamed at her, "I fly too!"

We hurried back to the hall where Sindbad was tapping his foot on the floor, impatiently.  
"7 minutes. I thought I said 5." He said, upon seeing us, "Two laps, all of you!"

There were groans of annoyance and then we all shuffled to the edge of the hall where the track was set up,

"But siiiiirr, I don't run!" Hazel moaned.

"That's three laps for you young lady! Move it!"

**Sorry that it's slow, but I know that my other fic was very fast paced. I'm Hazel in PE XD Anyway please please please R&amp;R I love you, you're amazing, you make my day. **

**Fly on ~ **


	5. Chapter 5 - Matching your powers

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, you rock! **

**Guest – Thankyou! (:**

**OoPoPcAnDy – You make me crack up girl XD **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Thanks darling :3**

**DragonIceFury – Thanks so much, sister! **

**GreecexTurkey1289 – will do ;) **

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

Things kind of fell into place. It's been nearly three months since school started and everything was awesome. Or at least most things. I did well in most of my classes, especially in Drama and Music and Self – Defence.

Our group bonded, and we all welcomed Misaki and Dark into the circle. Me and Dark grew really close, sharing inside jokes and writing stuff to each other on paper. He was seriously the sweetest, most adorable guy ever.

Me and Night still had problems with our roommate, Twinkle. She was a right bitch, staying up late chatting to boys on her phone really loudly, using up the hot water in the mornings, bringing people into our room without permission. Me and Night outright hated her, but except for that it was great.

And there was another good thing happening – The Winter Ball. I was super excited for it because Winter was my favourite season, and my dancing wasn't actually half bad, thanks to Madame Charming and my faithful partner, Dark. The unfortunate thing was that Wonder boy, Zeus, asked me to go with him. I said like two words to that guy and honestly I wasn't too pleased with the idea of going with that show off, but oh well.

**Last lesson before winter break, Self – Defence, **

"Okay you lot!" Sindbad bellowed, "Today we're doing to be doing…DUELS!" he said happily. A few students groaned. Sinbad pointed an accusing finger at them, "one lap you guys! No complaining!" The small group shuffled to the track and started running, or more like walking. Sinbad sighed, "Anyway! The rest of you, I will put you into partners, with people of the parallel power to yours. A few rules: Number one! When I say stop, you stop. You will not aim to hurt your partner, only to test yours and theirs power. If you injure someone on purpose you will be banned from the ball! Is that clear!?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" Flynn grinned, saluting him. Sindbad glared,

"Fitzherbert! Do you want to do laps to?" Sinbad bellowed, Flynn shook his head, "Then you can be the first to go. What is you power?"

"Um…healing?" Flynn phrased it like a question, scratching the back of his head. Sindbad nodded his head approvingly,

"You won't be fighting. We may need you to help after this lesson though," Sindbad didn't wait for a reply and turned towards the rest of us, "How about Miss Bjorgman then?" He asked, looking at Hazel, who flushed, "What is you power?"

"Fire." Hazel said.

"Okay, anybody here have anything similar?" Sindbad asked, scanning the class. Lyla raised her hand confidently,

"I control Lava." She said with a slight accent. Sindbad motioned at the two girls to come forward,

"You two are gonna be paired up against…Miss Haddock!"

"Which one?" Night and Fury asked in unison.

"The one with the water power," Sinbad groaned. Night grinned and stepped forward, "Anybody else?"

"I control rain." Said a small, shy boy with glasses. _Michael John, _my mind supplied.

"Great, Mr. Darling you shall be paired with Miss Haddock then. Okay, now Haddock and Darling you are going to attack Bjorgman and Princess Lyla. You are to protect yourselves and not hurt anyone! Okay, go!" without a warning Sinbad blew his whistle. Immediately Night sent a gush of water in Lyla's and Hazel's way. The two girls squeaked and jumped away. Sinbad groaned,

"Haddock, you are to attack with Darling! And Lyla and Bjorgman please protect yourselves!" He said, glaring at Night, who grinned sheepishly, "Again!"

This time Hazel whispered something to Lyla, who nodded vigorously. I could see Lyla's mouth form the words _one, two, three_ and then everything went hot for a second as a stream of fire cut through the air and lava slid quickly across the floor to burn Night's and Michael John's feet. The boy squeaked as they both jumped away. I felt uncomfortably warm and I wished their duel would be over. Instead Night reacted by sending her own tsunami wave at her opponents whilst screaming, "_get the lava!_" at Michael John. The boy finally seemed to get it and with a click of his fingers the room filled with heavy rain. When he finally stopped it there was a burn hole in the ground and wisps of smoke where the fire used to be. Sindbad clapped slowly,

"Well done, not bad for a first time. Okay, you can go sit back down." Sinbad clicked his fingers and the gym was restored to its original form, no hole in the ground or blackened walls, "Next I would like to have…Miss Frost!" I jumped up at my name, busy congratulating Hazel. I stood up and bit my lip, nobody had an ice power, as far as I knew. Sinbad conjured a clipboard and checked something on it.

"Alright. Miss Hao! You will be paired with Miss Frost!" He said. I grinned at Misaki, who smiled shyly. After all, frost was frozen air, "You will be fighting against… Miss Haddock. The other Miss Haddock!" Fury stood up gracefully, stretching. Great, lightning power, "You will be alone unfortunately Haddock," Sindbad frowned, eyeing the list in his hand, "Unless Miss Bjorgman is willing to fight again."

"Bring it on!" Hazel stood up, her hair and face dark with sooth. Sinbad smiled,

"Okay go!" I wasn't concentrating and before I knew it a gush of hot fire was making its way towards my face. I was frozen but thank God Misaki kept calm. She stuck her hand out and the fire retreated a few feet, long enough for me to get myself together and send my ice powers to freeze the flame of fire. The now frozen fire fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"This ain't over!" Hazel grinned, surrounded by flames of excitement. The frozen pieces of fire on the floor melted because of the warmth and water spread under our feet. I suddenly had an idea.

"Misaki on three jump!" I said and didn't wait for the response, "One. Two. _Three_!" We both jumped at the same time and I used my ice powers to freeze the water around our feet.

"What the..?" Fury asked as her feet were glued to the floor with my ice. I grinned and slid towards her.

"No you don't!" Hazel fired a fire ball in my direction and without thinking I flew into the air. Misaki laughed and followed me up, high fiving me. We flew around, making faces at Hazel and Fury. Until Fury conjured her lightning. Me and Misaki were forced to return down, and when we did Hazel melted my ice rink. I wasn't expecting that and neither was Misaki, so we both fell over, wetting out backs. Fury and Hazel, now free, stood over us, grinning.

"We win!" Hazel stuck her tounge out, laughing. They helped us to our feet.

"That was good, guys! Okay next pair…"

**Okay, next chapter is gonna be the ball! And y'all know I tend to make parties turn into mass massacres, although I do have a plan for this story…it probably won't turn out anything like I want it to … but oh well (:**

**~ Fly on**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dare

**Hey hey hey guys (: I'm on season 5 of vampire diaries, and seriously guys go watch it, it's amazing! Also I still didn't get my hands on a copy of City of Heavenly Fire, which is really frustrating. Apparently my year at school is having a 'graduating party' or 'prom' because we are moving to year 10. Thing is – I really really really really don't wanna go. I mean come on! Dressing up in a **_**dress **_**and **_**heels **_**and **_**dancing**_** at some dumb formal? Thanks I'd rather stay at home and watch Disney movies. Y'all have any ideas how to get out of it?**

**Anyway, rant over (:**

**elsaXjack – Darling, please please please make an account because I would love to PM you, I was checking out for reviews on Disney Uni and I saw your long review and it seriously made me cry, because wow you're amazing! **

**DragonIceFury – Fly on, sister ;) **

**Shobbs10 – Thankyou! :D**

**Beatrixparilla – Thankyou honey! And Dark talks with a paper because I guess if you're mute than you have to communicate somehow, and I love the idea of writing writing itself on paper without anyone controlling it (Like the Marauders Map in Harry Potter)**

**OoPoPcAnDY – You know it! :D**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

We were about to leave when Pierre suddenly blurted,

"Hazel will you go to the ball with me?" and proceeded to flush a bright red. Hazel also blushed and stuttered out a 'yes' as Flynn and Max wolf whistled and the entire group laughed and clapped. Me and Fury totally didn't make them hug. Totally. Max ended up with Fury and Flynn asked Night. Chris and Misaki also decided to go together, so it looked like everyone had a partner except for Dark. He didn't seem to mind though, writing that he wasn't going because he hated social events.

You know when people always say that time passes really quickly when you're waiting for something? Well, they lie. Lessons on Friday were cancelled so we literally had nothing to do until eight, when the ball actually started. Of course me and Night slept in. Not in our room because Twinkle brought in her annoying friends and they made a huge racket, but we moved to Fury's, Misaki's and Hazel's room.

I woke up at 12:30, halfway off the bed with Hazel's elbow in my face. I groaned and sat up, only to see that Night was still sleeping but Misaki and Fury were up, tiptoeing around the room, half dressed and half in their pyjamas.

We went to a late breakfast and for a walk. It was a chilly morning and the campus looked gorgeous, especially with the tall, snowy mountains in the background. We went back to our room and I taught everyone how to play poker. Then we talked and snacked and talked some more – but soon we were bored and had nothing to do. It was only 4:30.

Hazel proposed that we call the boys over and that we play a game. So we ran down the stairs like a bunch of elephants and knocked on the boy's dorms. Apparently we weren't the only lazy people. Chris was sitting up in his bed, still in his Pj's, reading 'Frankenstein.' His two roommates were bickering, until Zeus saw me, pushed Michael John out of the way and smiled at me.

"Hey Winter," He winked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, "Couldn't wait till the ball to see me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and took a step towards me,

"Actually I came here to get Chris," I said manoeuvring around him. Zeus frowned.

"You two know each other?" He asked, glancing between us with jealousy. This time I did roll my eyes,  
"Yes, we're cousins." I stated, and Zeus relaxed.

"Oh, ok, that's fine then," He grinned cheesily at me, I huffed. Like I needed his permission to hang out with boys. I didn't say anything and just pulled Christopher out of his room,

"Winnie, what's up?" Chris asked when we were out on the corridor. I cringed,

"Don't call me that, Bjorgman," I glared at him, "We're going to play a game because we're bored."

"Count me in. Anything to get away from those two," he pointed at the door to his room.

"We've got Pierre," Fury sang happily as she pulled the half – Pooka Gypsie along with Hazel. The pair was as red as Fury's hair. The door at the end of the corridor was hanging open and a group of people was trying to squeeze past it together. They bickered and smacked each other playfully. Fury was complaining, flattened against the corner of the door, Misaki was squashed in between the blonde twins, laughing helplessly.

"Come on guys!" I said and then they all tumbled out, landing on top of each other on the floor.

"I think you broke something Flynn." Night groaned from underneath the blonde. He stood and helped her up.

"Let's get Dark," Fury said, smiling brightly. I had a feeling she was playing matchmaker today. But I didn't protest, Dark was my best friend after all,

"Which room is his?" I asked the boys. Chris pointed at the door on the opposite side of the corridor. Me and Misaki went over there and knocked. The door opened almost immediately. Dark was dressed in a dark silk shirt and his dark hair was more curly than usual.

"Hey Dark!" Misaki smiled brightly at him. He smiled back shyly,

_Hi Misa. Hi Winter. _

"We're gonna play a game," I said nonchalantly, ignoring how hot he looked. Okay, Winter you did not just think that! "W-wanna come?" I stuttered, flushing. Get yourself together, Winter!

_Sure. _

So we all made it to Hazel's and Misaki's and Fury's dorm without any problem, and presently we were sat in a circle on the wide floor. Hazel and Pierre sat next to each other, their knees touching, blushing furiously. One of Pierre's ears was folded, which meant he was nervous. Chris yawned loudly next to me,

"So what should we play?" he asked, scratching his ginger hair, making in messier than it already was.

"How about Spin the bottle?" Flynn asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Max snorted. The twins were wearing matching green sweaters that Punzie made for them that time when Anna was helping Esmeralda deliver Pierre. They were charmed so they grew with the owners.

"What's that?" Misaki asked, sitting crossed legged next to Chris, playing with a loose thread in her leggings.

"Basically," Max started, "we take an empty bottle and we spin it on the floor. Whoever it points to has to pick either a truth or dare, and the spinner gives him the truth or dare," the blonde shrugged innocently.

"I've got just the thing!" Night exclaimed happily. She was out of the room in seconds and back before anyone could ask where she went. In one hand she carried an empty vodka bottle.

"_Night_," Fury hissed, glaring at her sister. Night rolled her eyes,

"Calm down sis, I only drank half!" she joked, sitting back down between Dark and Flynn, "Now who wants to go first?" she asked, eyeing the circle. Most people looked away, not wanting to start.

"I'll go," Max volunteered, shrugging. The group cheered. He placed the empty bottle in the middle of the carpet and with an elegant flick of his tan wrist it spinning. Slowly, slowly it edged its way towards Misaki. She squeaked when it landed on her and looked uncomfortable, Max smiled lazily at her,

"Sooo…Misa. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I…um, truth?" She asked sheepishly. Max grinned,

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked casually. Misaki flushed brightly and stuttered for a second,

"I-I didn't k-kiss anyone y-yet," she muttered, staring furiously at the floor. A few people snickered in a joking manner and Misaki glared at us,

"Ok if you had to kiss someone, who would it be?" Maximus continued. Fury shook her head,

"Uh uh, one question only!" she tutted, "pass the bottle to Misa!" Max frowned but did as he was told. Misaki spun the bottle and it landed on Chris.

"Oh great," Chris groaned, "Truth." Misaki bit her lip, thinking of a question as Chris fidgeted.

"I, um…tell us about you first kiss," she said eventually. Max muttered a 'very creative' under his breath and Night whacked him. Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Um. This girl called Jenna…" he started but was interrupted when Hazel squealed,

"I can't believe you kissed Jenna!" She giggled, staring at him with horror. Chris rolled his eyes,

"Well, yeah, it was horrible and sloppy and it was a long time ago and I don't remember much. There! Now pass the bottle Misa!" Chris reached his hand for the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Hazel.

"Truth," she said. Several people groaned and the ginger shrugged, "Better safe than sorry!" she stated. Chris thought for a moment,

"Tell us about your most embarrassing experience?"

**Dark's POV**

It felt…nice. To be included like this. It made me feel like part of a group, finally. I don't remember much about my dad, but I know he was evil and that people were afraid of him. I didn't want to be like him, but the headmistress treated me with coldness, like I was him. I wasn't allowed roommates, it was just me in my room. But this made me so happy, being with everyone. I liked all of them. Misa was shy like me, but she always made sure everyone was included. Hazel was the friendliest and always smiled, cheering anybody who felt down up. The twins were really funny and mischievous, entertaining us with their antics. Pierre didn't really talk much but he seemed like a really warm person. Chris was a bit anti – social like me, but his sarcasm was very funny. Night acted a bit drunk sometimes, but I guess that was her charm, and her sister Fury had the best ideas. And then there was Winter. She was beautiful, and funny, and caring and crazy. She was everything I ever wanted her to be, and I loved spending time with her.

It was Hazel's turn. She told us a long, elaborate story about how she peed her pants during a social meeting and she didn't realise there was a wet patch at the back of her skirt until her mom told her. I smiled at that, watching as Winter openly laughed. God, she was stunning. I didn't realise that it was my turn until Hazel waved a hand in front of my face. I looked at her apologetically,

"Truth or Dare, Dark?" she asked. I conjured the piece of paper with my mind,

_Dare. _

Everyone cheered at that,

"Finally someone brave!" Flynn clapped his hands and I smiled at them.

"Okay, Dark, I dare you to kiss Winter." Hazel said with an innocent smile.

Shit.

**Soooo this is it for this chapter! The next one will be the ball, pinky promise! Love y'all please R&amp;R **

**Fly on ~ **


	7. Chapter 7 - Set fire to it

**Okay, so I wasn't meant to post today but I'm really pissed off at my family and this is like stress relief for me, so lucky you, you get a new chappie today!**

**Shobbs10 – I KNOW RIGHT GIRL!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – No he might/might not do it in this chappie. **

**GreecexTurkey1289 – Thankyou, darling :')**

**Beatrixparilla – Fangirling, I see ;)**

**DragonIceFury – Like a pillow :D**

**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX – Thanks, sister**

**elsaXjack – I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY :') I'm really glad you made an account! And you don't sound desperate, I find mute people adorable too! And I'm actually Polish but I lived in the UK for nearly nine years. And the prom thingy, well I can't say I'm sick because my friends will know I'm lying, and I can't get into trouble because I already got excluded once, and if it happens again my mom will move me to a different school! And you know what that means? Socialising *shudders.* **

**Puteri Tina – Well Hazel and Pierre are not really cousins because Anna and Kristoff and Aster and Esmeralda aren't related. Aster and Jack are brothers, which makes Winter and Pierre half cousins. Winter is cousins with Hazel and Chris, but the rest aren't related (:**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

What. No. Please tell me this isn't happening! I can't kiss _Dark_! I mean he's hot, like stunning, but that's not an excuse to kiss someone! We're _friends_, why won't they get that?! And now I'm going to have to go into Hazel's and Misaki's and Fury's closet and make out with my best friend. Okay, whoa, Winter calm down! When did this become a make out?! It's just a kiss! …Then why am I getting so worked up about this? I mean, a peck on the lips couldn't be that bad. And I wouldn't mind kissing those very nice looking lips…NO! Winter, snap out of it! Bad Winter, you do _not_ want to kiss Dark. But if I had to kiss someone in this room? Chris and Pierre are out, because they're my cousins. And Flynn and Max are like my brothers… And Dark…well he's attractive and awesome and kissing him would probably be really nice…NO!WINTER! What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't be thinking about kissing my best friend right now! Ugh, what the hell am I supposed to…

"Winter! Yo, earth to Winter!" Night waved a hand in front of my face, "You have to get up for the kiss," she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed her away. Acting like it didn't bother me I got up, brushed the invisible dust of my leggings and raised an eyebrow at the semi-circle, that were all giving me what I could only describe as rape faces.

"So, what should I do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring my frantically beating heart.

"Basically you two," Fury vaguely pointed in our direction, "get into the closet for three minutes," she pointed at their wardrobe, "and use that time to kiss each other. It can be one kiss, peck on the lips or you know…You could make out, whatever you wanna do. And you better do it! Now, if you understand you may go in, and commence!" she winked. I stuck my tounge out at her and followed a very blushing Dark into the closet.

Inside it was…very dark. Like seriously, I couldn't see anything.

"Um…" I said, willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could hear muffled giggling from outside, my frantically beating heart and Dark's soft breathing. A soft, silky material of someone's dress was brushing my cheek. I took a deep breath and was about to tell him to 'get on with it' when the inside of the wardrobe lit up. I realised that it was Dark's piece of paper, with bright, shining green writing. I could see his nervous face and the clothes behind him. My eyes drifted from his face to the paper, I read what it said.

_We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. _

Oh my God. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I haven't thought about how dark could be feeling! What if he as disgusted at the thought of kissing me?! Or what if he was offended by my coldness?! Oh my God, this was so confusing. Before I could say anything another sentence was scribbled underneath the first.

_I'd really like to kiss you though. _

I flushed and so did Dark, glaring at the paper like it was its fault. The words rubbed out and new ones replaced them,

_Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's really frustrating not being able to talk. _

"That's ok." I said quietly, not wanting the idiots outside to hear. Dark smiled shyly.

"ONE MINUTE NINE SECONDS LEFT!" Maximus screeched, like we couldn't hear him. I rolled my eyes,

"Were you able to talk? Like ever?" I whispered nervously, wanting to get as far away from the kissing subject as possible. A single, slanted word appeared on the page,

_No. _

"Oh." I shifted uncomfortably. The inside of the wardrobe was warm and I could feel Dark's body heat. We kind of stood there awkwardly until Flynn's voice rang out,

"TEN SECONDS! YOU BETTER HAVE KISSED!"

"NINE!" Fury yelled.

"EIGHT!" That was Night.

"Seven." Misaki whispered creepily, she was pressed up against the door.

"Six." Chris stated without any emotion.

"Five!" Hazel said happily. I looked at Dark, but his paper disappeared and I couldn't see his expression.

"Four." Pierre this time.

"Three…" That was all the girls.

"…Two…" The boys joined in. I was dreading the one and I turned round, just as Dark leaned in. His surprisingly soft, warm lips brushed mine and I felt a shiver run through my body. Before I could respond he has leaned away.

"ONE!" The doors burst open and I shielded my eyes from the brightness. Fury grabbed my hands and pulled me out.

"Did you kiss?" Night asked over her shoulder.

"I…um…err," I stuttered, "N-No, we didn't."

There was a collective groan.

"You guys are no fun!"

**6:30 **

The boys eventually left. The rest of the game passed quickly, and thankfully I didn't have to kiss anyone else. The kiss kept on replaying in my head though. It was the smallest kiss ever. I've kissed a few people before, but kissing Dark was just…wow. And it wasn't even a normal kiss! Ugh, how was I going to face him after this?! Every time I'll see him I'll want to kiss him again.

"Winter!" Hazel sang. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts to see my cousin holding up two dresses. One was a deep red colour, it had a tight top and a flowy skirt. The other one was a pale cream colour with a V – neck line. I eyed the two for a second, glad for a distraction form my thoughts about Dark.

"Go for the cream one," I said finally, "Misa, you take the red one!"

"You think?" Misaki eyed the dress that Hazel passed her,

"Totally," I nodded. The two skipped to the bathroom to change. The thoughts came back, the kiss, Dark…NO! "Fury, Night," I said hurriedly, "What are you guys going to wear?" The sisters were sitting on Misaki's bed, Night was curling Fury's fiery hair.

"I've got a green one!" Fury said as Night finished with her hair, she eyed herself in the mirror appreciatively, "Mom sent it."

"Oh I found a dress that matches my dip dye when I went shopping with Misa last week!" Night flicked her short black hair, "Would you mind taking it out form our wardrobe?"

"Sure." I shrugged, getting up. The corridor wasn't calm as usual. There were girls running about. I caught a glimpse of Lyla in a golden sari running down the corridor. Melody was leaning against her dorm room door, in a nice pink dress. Girls entered and exited from the doors, and most were wide open. Someone was playing music. The racket was unbelievable. I stepped into my room, which was the only one that was locked.

"Ugh, can't you knock?" Twinkle asked, glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow,

"It's my room, I don't have to knock." I stated. Hera snorted at me. She was one of Twinkle's annoying followers, Zeus' sister who seemed to hate me. She had his pale ginger locks and blue eyes and snobbish expression. Twinkle's other friends were scattered around the room, and I angrily realised that one of them was laying on my bed.

"Do you mind?" I asked, standing over the blonde. She yawned and looked at me tiredly.

"No, I don't actually." She smiled at me annoyingly.

"Get. Off. My. Bed." I hissed, glaring at her.

"No, it's quite comfortable", she shuffled on my blue duvet. I felt anger boil inside me. Without a word I raised my hand. My bed slowly began to ice over. The girl squeaked and jumped up, looking at me with fright. I smiled sweetly, taking out all the frustration I felt since I kissed Dark.

"Freak." The girl glared at me and lay down on Twinkle's bed. All her friends looked at me in horror and anger. I smiled at them again and casually went over to our shared wardrobe. Twinkle's side consisted of very bright, short dresses, pushed inside in a messy manner. Night's side was mostly black and dark blue stuff, and mine was a clean mix of white and blue and purple. I reached for Night's dress. It was dark blue, knee – length and flowy. My own was sent to me by my mom a few days ago. It was a gorgeous mix of pale blues and looked like it was made from ice crystals. I thought it was absolutely gorgeous. Without another word to my skanky roommate I hanged the two dresses over my arm and returned to Fury's, Hazel's and Misaki's room.

"There you go!" I threw Night's dress at her. Misaki and Hazel were looking at themselves in the mirror, dressed in their dresses.

"You guys look stunning," I said with a smile.

"So will you when we're done with you," Fury smiled creepily.

"Oh no."

**Dark's POV**

I was actually quite content with just laying on my bed, in my room, all alone, thinking about a Winter.

I kissed her.

It was obvious that she didn't want to, but I still did. And did I regret it?

Hell no.

I just wish I could've made the kiss longer because she's seriously the most perfect girl I have ever seen and I might be a tiny weenie bit in love with her.

But I'll get over it.

I always do.

Nobody wants a weird mute guy with freakish powers. Ever.

I sighed to myself and stared out of the window. It was winter, meaning it was already dark. I wish it would snow this year, it would be amazing. I've never seen snow. I live in California, and we don't get proper winters there. But I've seen pictures and videos and stuff, still it's not the real thing. My thoughts were about to drift back to Winter when there was a knock on my door. I immediately tensed. Nobody came here unless they wanted something, and I wasn't in the mood to help anyone at the moment. Still I couldn't exactly yell 'Go away' at them, could I?

Sighing I got up and opened the door. I was met with four smiling faces.

"Hiiiii Dark," Flynn happily skipped into my room. He eyed the dark walls and covers and my lack of personal possessions, "Oooh, gloomy."

"Hey man," Chris nodded his head at me, sitting down on my bed. Maximus picked up a book I was reading and flicked through the pages,

"Is this a horror book?" He asked.

"Well it's obviously not a rom – com," Pierre said, gesturing at the room. I conjured the piece of paper,

_What are you guys doing here?_

"Oh," Maximus smiled, "we wanted to get the details on the wardrobe scene."

_What?_

"Well its obvious you and Winter kissed," Pierre stated. I flushed,

_We didn't!_

Eight pairs of eyes gave me a 'don't bullshit us' looks. I sighed inwardly,

_Fine. We kissed. Once. And it was only a peck!_

They all finished reading at different time. Chris was first and he started clapping, Pierre laughed hysterically two seconds after him and then the twins finished ad started wolf whistling and patting me on the back, ignoring my beet – red face.

"So how was it?" Flynn asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

_Isn't she your cousin?_

"So what?" Max shrugged, "Details, bro, details."

_Um it was nice. _

I thought carefully. I couldn't exactly rant on about how amazing it felt to kiss Winter.

"Come on man!" Pierre raised an eyebrow, "nice? Really?"

"Do you need a thesaurus?"

"Tell us what it was like!"

"Bros tell each other stuff like that!"

"Come onnn, Dark!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

I hated being in the centre of attention, it always unnerved me and right now I was feeling so overwhelmed that I accidently lost the string that held my thoughts together, letting them tumble right onto my paper.

_If you guys honestly wanna know then I'll tell you! It was amazing, the best kiss ever. Seriously I don't know if you guys ever felt like that before. It was a goddamned peck and yet it felt like heaven, honestly I don't care how cheesy it sounds, because I could kiss her all day, every day, for the rest of my life and I would never get bored of it. It was like flipping fireworks, not sparks! Fireworks. Wow, I swear I just want to stroll into her room right now and kiss the living hell out of her, not bothering that you guys are watching, but guess what? I can't because she deserves a proper guy not someone who can't even tell her how much she means to him! So fucking drop it because I just want to replay the memory in my head because IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN! _

I was so angry and passionate and emotional that the writing wrote itself on the paper too quickly and the guys couldn't keep up. It furiously appeared on the white and then the page flipped over and the writing continued to appear even faster before suddenly bursting into flames. We all kinda backed away from it and watched as the piece of paper slowly drifted to the ground, just ashes now. Great, I would have to ask my mom for a new one, and I would see her earliest tomorrow when I went back home. I sighed but the boys just grinned,

"That good, huh?" Chris asked. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, there's another reason we came here!" Flynn seemed to remember. I gave him a questioning look, already irritated that the paper was gone.

"We came here to kidnap you, dress you up and forcefully take you to the ball," Pierre said casually.

Oh no.

**Winter's POV**

It took them a looong time to get my hair 'just right,' I glanced at myself in the mirror as we were leaving. My hair was curled and in a side ponytail with tiny snowflakes in my pale blonde hair. I had on a minimum amount of makeup and it turned out that my mom's dress fit me just perfectly, 'outlining my curves' as Hazel said. Misaki borrowed me her pair of blue flats because my shoes consisted of very muddy shoes. Now we were all dressed and ready for the party, being slightly late. Zeus popped in earlier saying that he'll wait for me in the hall so now me and the girls quickly hurried down the dark corridor and down the stairs. We could hear music playing in the large hall. We stopped outside the door,

"Okay, ready?" Hazel asked smiling. I rolled my eyes but the others nodded and we stepped in. It wasn't one of those cliché moments when the music stops and everyone turns to stare at us. Sure people glanced up but then went back to whatever they were doing, which I was thankful for.

I glanced around the hall. It was completely changed. There was mistletoe and ribbons hanging from the ceiling and a Christmas tree in every corner. Fairy lights illuminated everything and enchanted snow fell down, never touching the ground. There were small, round tables scattered around the walls, with burning candles on them and white roses. Couples danced a slow dance in the middle, at the dance floor. Overall it was gorgeous.

"Hi Hazel," Pierre walked up to us, "You look beautiful." Hazel blushed,

"T-Thanks." She said, smiling shyly.

"Do you wanna dance?" Pierre asked, growing a bit more confident. Hazel nodded and so the Pooka Gypsie pulled her onto the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and they started to dance to the slow music. I knew the steps, they knew the steps, everyone knew the steps – We could do them in our sleep.

"Let's get some food," Night said pointing at the long table on one wall filled with food.

"Yes!" I immediately liked the idea, wanting to have an excuse to not dance with Zeus.

"I don't think so," The twins appeared next to us, charming smiles in places, "Hey there gorgeous, care to dance?" they both asked at the same time. Fury and Night rolled their eyes.

"Sure, sure," the four moved onto the dance floor.

"Well I guess it's just us left," I turned around, smiling at Misaki.  
"Sorry, you're alone," she smiled at me sheepishly, her arm hooked through Chris's. I groaned,

"Thanks cuz," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me,

"Weren't you meant to be here with Zeus, aka. My really annoying roomie?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Well anyway, ciao!" Misaki winked at me and joined the rest of the dancing couples. I groaned again, making my way to the food table. I was piling my plate up when I heard the noises. Somehow my ears picked them up over the loud music. I turned towards one of the dark alcoves only to see that two people were making out inside. I was about to turn away awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt, when I realised who it was.

"ZEUS!" I yelled. The by whipped around, his hair mused and eyes glazed over.

"Winter?" He asked confused.

"Shit." The girl said. She was no other than my lovely roommate, Twinkle Bell. I looked at them in disbelief as they tried to fix their clothes,

"Oh no, don't mind me, carry on doing…" I gestured at them, "…whatever you were doing." And with that I turned on my heel and walked across the hall, food forgotten. Honestly I was just relieved I wouldn't have to dance with wonder boy.

"Wait! Winter, wait!" Zeus caught up with me.

"What do you want?" We were by one of the Christmas trees. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, pretending I cared.

"Wanna dance?" Zeus asked sending me a flirtatious smile,

"Hell no." I said. He laughed,

"Oh come on Winter, dance with me." He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me onto the dance floor.

"No." I stated again, feet planted firmly in place.  
"At least give me a kiss," Zeus leaned in.

"Ew, no," I said again, pushing him away. I didn't feel threatened, he couldn't do anything in a room full of people and anyway I could kick his butt from here to next Tuesday with my powers if he tried anything.

"Come on Winter," he stank of alcohol and Twinkle's sickly sweet perfume. Before I could say 'no' again he was pulled off of me. I looked about confused. And spotted Dark. He was wearing a white shirt, with two undone buttons and a loose black tie, his blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was as messy as usual. He glared at Zeus and slammed him into the closest wall. He held his hands up in surrender,

"Jeez, sorry, sorry, calm down," Zeus looked around, "We don't want to make a scene." He carefully took Dark's hand from his own shirt and backed away, returning to Twinkle I assume.

"Dark," I breathed. The boy turned to face me and immediately flushed. He waved awkwardly, "Where's your paper?" I asked.

He bit his lip (very attractive by the way) and pointed at one of the candles at the closest table,

"It burned?" I lifted an eyebrow. He nodded and I burst out laughing, "Omg, I can't believe you set fire to your only way of communicating with the world!" I snickered. Dark glared, but he to smiled, "So you decided to show up, huh?" I asked when my fit was over. Dark shrugged. He ran his hand through his black hair and then motioned at the dance floor. Another slow song was playing. I was pretty sure that Dark was asking me to dance with him but I decided to tease him a bit,

"What is it Dark?" I asked, smiling sweetly. Dark sighed and looked at the ceiling before his eyes came to rest on my face again. He slowly pointed to me and then to himself and then at the dance floor.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He beat his head against the wall before making a dancing motion. I snickered,

"Sorry, I don't understand." I said innocently. Dark glared at me and then suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. I didn't have time to react before I was safely in his warm arms. Being amazing I automatically knew the steps to the dance, because Madame Charming made us practice it many many times. One of my hands was in Dark's and he gently twined our fingers together. His other arm tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer. I ignored my frantically beating heart and concentrated on his, also slightly erratic, heartbeat. I buried my face in the place where his shoulder and neck met, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His thumb rubbed reassuring circles in my back as we moved to the music. For once I was glad we didn't have to talk.

**LORD THIS WAS LOOONG! You guys better appreciate this! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having my science exams next week and I'm not really stressed, because hey – who needs chemistry? Anyway, please R&amp;R darlings!**

**Fly on ~ **


	8. Chapter 8 - Flying without wings

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I didn't have the time to write as I was studying for my science exams…Ok, who am I kidding? I don't study, I'm just too lazy to do anything else than sleep. But anyway here I am! *appears in a cloud of sparkles and glitter* and I am now officially an admin of four pages! Yay! Anyway, review responses, you know the drill!**

**Shobbs10 – A bit of guts never hurt anyone ;) and IKR Dark is so cute. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Exactly, what if?**

**Beatrixparilla – Thanks sister**

**Mozsarik – Of course I'd love to write a story together sister! And sure I don't mind if you use some ideas. Thank you so much for the long reviews! And of course I read TFIOS I'm going to see the movie tomorrow with a bunch of friends (can't wait) **

**Pearlness4700 – Aw (:**

**DragonIceFury – hahaha, ok darling, Fly on ~ **

**OoPoPcAnDy – XD I'm dying. **

**Megdizzle - *Sharp intake of breath* star wars… **

**On with the story!**

**Ps. So sorry, I accidentally posted my Disney Uni chapter instead of this! **

**Winter's POV **

The evening turned out so much nicer than I imagined. But then again, I did imagine that I was going to have to spend it talking to Zeus and listening to his boasting, whilst he showed off to everyone. Currently me and Dark were sitting outside on a bench. The music and lights spilled out into the cold night but they didn't bother us. Today it was a clear night and the sky shone with millions of twinkling stars. I could stare at them all night, but I also wanted to have a conversation with my companion. I turned and smiled at Dark and he smiled. A normal person would probably be cold right now but I didn't feel the chill.

"Here, I know how we can talk," I said, my breath coming out in a white puff. I took off and was back second later holding a piece of paper and a pen. I passed them to Dark and he smiled thankfully, "So what are you doing for Christmas? We are breaking up tomorrow after all," I said. Dark quickly scribbled something,

_I'm staying here. My mom is going on holiday with one of her new boyfriends and doesn't want to take me with her,_

"Wow, that's really mean," I said, feeling a pang of sympathy in my heart. Dark wrote something underneath his previous sentence,

_Sorry, I didn't mean to whine, you're just so easy to talk to. Or write, I suppose…_

"Hey, that's what best friends are for," I said smiling and nudging him him with my shoulder. His face brightened up with a smile,

_We're best friends?_

"Course. Well I mean," I was suddenly nervous and bit my lip, what if he didn't like me as much as I liked him? "…if you want to." I finished lamely,

_Sure, of course I want to!_

"Great!" now it was my turn to smile, "now that that's settled, would you like to come to my place for Christmas?" I asked. His eyes widened. _Damn, Winter, you're being too forward again. _Dark leaned forward to write on the paper,

_I'd love to…but won't your parents mind? _

"Nah," I shrugged, "They always say that the more the merrier. And basically the entire gang is staying because they're like family and Misaki's coming over as well because her parents are one some secret China saving mission," I said, "And anyway we make a good team."

_Yeah. Cuz what goes better together than cold and darkness, huh?_

"Exactly," I grinned. Suddenly I was struck by a thought. Obviously the kiss was forgotten and nothing changed, so I thought, hey why not? "Come on, I wanna show you something!" I said excitedly. Dark gave me a confused look but got to his feet and raced after me. My heart beat fast against my chest, excitement and adrenaline pumping through my veins. We rounded the corner of the school, the gothic towers rising high above us. The building was old and there were many bricks that have crumbled away leaving uneven walls. I could use that as an advantage.

I grabbed the closest brick, standing out from the rest and hauled myself up. I was halfway up when I heard Dark following me. I smirked although I knew he couldn't see me.

**Dark's POV**

I was ecstatic okay? After what happened before I thought Winter wouldn't want to talk to me or that things would be awkward between the two of us. And now here I was, just us two, climbing a wall because Winter 'wanted to show me something,' smiling like an idiot because she called me her best friend and I was staying at hers during Christmas. Overall this was a very good day. We finally got to the top of the roof, where I assumed we were going and Winter waited as I got to my feet. We were standing at a junction with one tower spiralling on our left and a long stretch of narrow roof in front of us, leading to another tower. I was thankful for my good eyesight because I could tell that Winter found it hard to see in the dark. She reached for my hand and my heart sped up when I felt her small, cold fingers intertwine with mine. I thought that she just needed me for leverage or something because I could actually see where we were standing. Instead she turned around and smirked at me,  
"Ready?" she asked like she expected me to reply. I was about to raise my eyebrow at her but then my stomach did a random twist and the roof was no longer under my feet. It took me a second to realise that I was in fact flying. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked around. Winter was still firmly holding my hand as we soared upwards. The wind beat against me and it was freezing but I couldn't help but smile as I watched the towers of the school disappear in the distance, giving way to roaring waterfalls and dark forests. The only source of light was the bright moon overhead and the millions of stars. Winter was laughing as we flew and I never wanted anything more than to join in, but no matter how much I willed myself to make a sound, it wouldn't come. So instead I focused on the feeling of being part of this amazing experience. I felt weightless, the wind blew my hair out of my eyes and although it was cold I have never felt anything like this.

We soured upwards until we were so high that the school was just a small dot of light in a sea of dark trees. I could see the actual sea far away in the distance and gatherings of small dots of light where towns were. Winter pointed to a collection of lights near the sea,

"That's Arendelle, where Chris and Hazel live," she said. Then she pointed to a tall mountain. Clouds floated around it and it was hard to see anything, "You can't see it right now but that's where my ice castle is." She smiled at me and I grinned back, "come on, we better go back. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day and I still have to pack!" she said, tugging my hand down. I glanced around the stunning landscape one last time and then let her bring me back towards the earth.

**Here it is! Also I would like to warn you guys. I have no clue when this fanfic will be finished so I'm going to roll with this – on the 20****th**** of July I'm leaving to go to Poland for the holidays. Unfortunately the place where I live is the bumhole of the world, and has no Wi-Fi, therefore I won't be able to upload! Just warning you guys, so you don't think I died. **


	9. Chapter 9 - The past is never really it

**Sorry I didn't post for a while but I'm sick and also I had a bunch of exams going on. I am proud to say that I scored a B in my physics test, an A in my biology and a A* in chemistry. God, I'm so happy :D anyway, you know the drill. **

**Mozsarik – Thanks so much sister, and thank God that we have awesome teachers that decided to go on strike on the day of the dance, now we don't have to go! **

**TO ANYONE WHO MENTIONED THAT I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPPIE – Thanks guys, I'm such a klutz sometimes XD**

** – aww, Thankyou darling! **

**Beatrixparilla – Will do, sister ;)**

**GreecexTurkey1289 – Thankyou!**

**Mickeymousecanada – Stupid autocorrect! And thanks so much!**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

"No, Night, idiot that's mine!" I said, tugging at one end of a navy blue jumper.

"Girl, please. This is obviously mine," my roomie tried to forcefully pull the jumper away.

"I will freeze your butt off," I threatened,

"Come at me ice princess," Night hissed. The door to our room opened and Hazel casually strolled in, her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"You found my sweater!" she squealed, pulling the item out of mine and Night's hands. She hugged it to her face and before we could react was out of the room. I glanced at Night and then Hazel's ginger head popped from behind the doorframe,

"Oh, and by the way, hurry up with the packing, Dad's gonna be here soon!" she added with a bright smile in place, skipping away. Night glared after her and I rolled my eyes, going back to packing. Yes it is what you could call 'the morning after' except nothing happened. Dark and I had to part shortly after our flight because Fury's drink has been spiked and she was full out drunk. I'm sorry for Misa and Hazel who had to take care of her during the night. Twinkle didn't return to the room for the rest of the night, surprise surprise, and since it was only around 1am and me and Night wanted to enjoy the peace while we had it, we had a pamper evening.

Now I was regretting going to sleep late, or early I suppose. It was currently 7 15 and I was soon to go home for Christmas. The rest of the gang would be staying at the ice palace which I was really happy about.

And Dark would be there.

My heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. _No, Winter, get yourself together_, I mentally slapped myself and continued my packing. I didn't miss Night's grin though.

"You're totally thinking about him," she wiggled her dark eyebrows at me. I could feel myself blushing.

"N-no, I wasn't," she looked at me with her 'don't bullpoop me' look, "seriously! I wasn't, get back to your packing!"

"Whatever you say," Night sang, though it was obvious she didn't believe me. But oh well, she would've found out I loved him sooner or later.

Wow.

Ok,

Hold up.

I did not just think that. No, this wasn't love… or was it? Let's sum this up.

Whenever I see him I get all warm and fuzzy inside, and my heart either skips a beat or starts pounding really fast…or both. And I have the terrible desire to kiss him every time he smiles and to hold his hand and to spend hours and hours and hours just talking. Or writing. Or whatever.

_Wow, you are so in love Winter Frost_.

I sighed and zipped up my suitcase, deciding to think about this later…much later.

"Ready?" Night was wrapping a scarf around her neck. I nodded and wrapped an identical one around mine. Auntie Anna tended to make us all matching things.

We rolled out onto the corridor and it was chaos. It wasn't like last night where there was the smell of powder and perfume in the air, and where half-dressed girls were running about in crazy hairstyles, whilst loud music beat over their loud voices.

And it wasn't the warm, calm corridor it usually was, where students were rarely seen outside their dorms.

First of all, there were plenty of boys milling about, even though this was 'a girl floor.' Most people had scarves and coats and hats on, and there were suitcases lining the walls, with random belongings everywhere. I could barely hear anything over the shouting. Night motioned at the door and I nodded. We wouldn't find the others in this crowd. I elbowed and pushed through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the staircase. However when we finally did it wasn't much better. There were even more students here and some teachers and parents. It was very hard to get to the bottom of the staircase without tripping over our suitcases or other people.

The cold, morning air finally hit my face and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was considerably less people out here, although they were all wrapped up like mummies. I felt warm enough with just my scarf on, 'coz hey, the cold never bothered me anyway.

I spotted a whole bunch of people by a huge carriage and their weird coloured hair made them hard to miss. There was Hazel and Chris with their bright ginger curls, bickering over something, Hazel looking adorable in the jumper we were arguing over earlier. Fury looked not too good – her face was pale and there were dark shadows under her eyes, although her hair remained as red as ever. She was obviously hanged over. The twins were yawning and looked half asleep, their blonde hair shimmering in the cold light. Of course you couldn't miss Pierre with his long bunny ears and ashy blue hair. And then there was Dark. To be truthful with you he took my breath away. His dark hair was curling in the damp air, framing his pale face as his golden eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw me. But that could've been my imagination. He was wearing black trousers and a black jumper with a black coat over it. This boy certainly liked black. The only colour on him seemed to be his piercing eyes and the badly knotted blue scarf around his neck. I stifled a giggle and walked up to him. He smiled softly. _Heart, calm down_. I gently reached around his neck without thinking, untied and retied the blue scarf.

"There." I breathed, I suddenly blushed, realising how close we were and stepped back with an awkward cough. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

I saw Misaki running up to us, red in the face, dragging her heavy looking suitcase behind her. Chris automatically ran up to her and offered to carry her suitcase, at which she flushed even more. I giggled and Kristoff, who I only just saw, wolf whistled,

"Get in there son!" he yelled. Chris rolled his eyes, "Ok everyone here?"

"Aye, aye captain!" Hazel smiled wrapping a blue scarf around Misaki's neck. Now everyone matched.

"Great get in!" Uncle Kris shouted. We all pushed and shoved and piled into the huge carriage. Somehow I ended up sitting on one side with Flynn, Misa, Night on my left and Dark on my right. Fury, Max, Pierre, Hazel and Chris were trying to get comfortable opposite, which ended up with Hazel sitting in Pierre's lap since there was no space. I grinned at them.

We talked for a bit but then Fury got drowsy and nodded off and I soon followed. I had a dream, but I don't remember much of it – only that it snowed.

**Merida's Office**

She didn't know whenever she should tell him. Kristoff that is. She saw him pick up the kids, Dark amongst them. Jack and Elsa knew, Disney told Merida that they remembered. And anyway how could she banish Dark. A child. He seemed harmless, he never hurt anyone and Winter seemed to like him so. And yet…a dog seems harmless until it bites. What if history repeats itself? Maybe she should make Kristoff remember…but Jack and Elsa know, surely they can take care of it. There is no need to burden another person with this knowledge.

Merida sighed and stepped back from the window, letting the deep red curtain fall closed. She collapsed into her favourite armchair, her old bones creaking. She rubbed her knee, thinking about all Disney had told her.

She had another life once – where she was a young girl full of energy. Kristoff was young too, although he didn't change much. He now had a beard and grey streaks in his hair and crinkled by his eyes, but apart from that he didn't change much. Not like her.

Perhaps love made you strong? Merida never fell in love, she was content with being single, but she hated being alone. That's why she opened this school – so she would always be surrounded by people. But now they were all leaving. Leaving her all alone in her study, with only books to keep her company. Merida sighed again and stared at the flames buzzing in the fireplaces, wondering about the red head girl she saw in her memory.

**Winter's POV**

"It's so nice to see you all again," Auntie Anna gushed, putting the kettle on the stove, "and to meet you two, Misaki and Dark!" she added smiling. We were all laying in sofas and armchairs in the mismatched living room in the ice palace. To our surprise when we arrived Jack and Elsa weren't here. Anna said they left a few hours ago to run an errand. Now she was making drinks for everyone, whilst Uncle Kristoff read a newspaper. Uncle Toothless and Hiccup left a few minutes ago to make some last minute shopping. Esmeralda and Aster were curled up together on an armchair with their baby, Rose, sitting in Esme's lap.

This morning Dark got a new sheet of paper from his mom by mail and could write again. Which I was quite glad about.

_Thankyou, it's nice for you to have us, _he spelled out in his neat handwriting. Hazel smiled at him,

"When will mom and dad be home?" I asked, sipping on my iced coffee. I didn't really like warm drinks.

"I don't know, they should be back soon," Auntie Anna said, looking at the clock. It was getting dark outside. I was sitting in the armchair furthest from the fireplace, not wanting to get too warm. I longed to go out and fly but I knew it was dangerous, there was a storm coming on and I could get lost. But perhaps if I took Dark with me it wouldn't be so bad…I mean, he could see better than I couldn't he?

My thought were interrupted when the doors burst open.

"We're home!" Dad sang. Him and mom were carrying in a huge Christmas tree. They carefully set it upright and mom dusted herself off. Her cheeks were pink with excitement,

"So what do you…" Dad looked up, and his eyes landed on Dark. They widened visibly.

"_You_." Mom hissed. Before anyone could react there was a sharp shard of ice making its way towards Dark, who looked paralysed. I thanked the lord for lessons with Sindbad and my reflexes. I managed to knock the ice aside before it hit my…what friend? Boyfriend? _Ugh, Winter, now is not the time! _

"What the hell mom!" I yelled angrily. Both my parents took up protective stances,

"Everyone move away from him," dad said in a calm, deadly voice.

"What! Why?" Hazel asked, horrified.

"I said MOVE!" my father yelled. Just then Hiccup and Uncle Toothless walked in, their arms full of shopping bags,

"What's going on?" Hiccup glanced from my parents to us, terrified on the couches.

"Get away from them," my mother growled at Dark, "you, you _freak_!"

This time I didn't even react as Dark got up and bolted past my parents and my uncles. We all stared after him and my parents relaxed,

"Let him go," my dad said stiffly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I screamed, rage exploding inside me. The familiar coldness was seeping through my veins, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"Winter, look, we can explain," my mom came over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. I flinched,

"Get away from me," I hissed. I glanced at where Dark was sitting moments ago and in his place was his piece of paper. It had messily scribbled writing in the middle.

_I'm sorry, Winter. _

"Look, we all need to calm down," my dad said softly. But I already made up my decision. I angrily grabbed the paper and stalked past my parents.

"Winter! Don't you dare go out there!" My mom screamed after me,

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" I hissed back. And then I was in the air, salty tears drying on my cheeks as the wind cut into my skin. The sky was dark and I could barely make out Dark's footsteps in the snow. I followed that.

**Well this was a very long chapter! Anyway I was thinking of writing some stories that are like Disney/book crossovers. So like The Mortal Instruments characters in Snow White or people from Maximum Ride in the Hunchback of Notre Dame and stuff. Tell me your ideas in the reviews! ;)**

**~Fly on. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Close your eyes

**Yo!Yo!Yo! **

**I'm sick. Again. So I decided to write a chappie. Also I'm leaving in 13 days, so yeah…I've got so much drama stuff coming up, on Thursday we're going to see the play 'Once' does anybody know if it's good?**

**OoPoPcAnDy – You know it! And OMG I KNOW ! **

**Mickeymousecanada – I know, I felt so bad for making them react like that. **

**Pearlness4700 – Yup!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Thanks, Darling! **

**Puteri Tina – Hehe ;)**

**Beatrixparilla – Yeah I guess. **

**shobbs10 – You'll have to wait and see what happens (:**

**Mozsarik – I'm so glad you like it so far. We're finishing in two weeks as well and we have Olympics on Friday and strike on Thursday and next week the entire week is Activities week, so I'm going to be going round London and checking out plays and stuff because I chose drama. Yeah you're right, I should finish this first, and OMG I SHIP MAVIS X PITCH SO HARD SISTER! **

**On with the chappie!**

**Dark's POV**

They know. Of course they know. How could I be so dumb?! I couldn't even put two and two together, trust my luck that Winter's parents were _the_ Frosts. Stupid, stupid. And now here I was, trying to make my way down the huge mountain that the Ice palace was on. Except for around the actual palace there was no snow. The mountain was dead and cold and and muddy under my feet and I kept slipping and stumbling. My knees were scraped and so were my palms and I had mud in my socks and shoes. With frustration I brushed my hair back. I'd have to ask my mom to make me another paper, since I left my old one in Winter's home. It would take me ages to get to my home by foot, but I had no other way of travelling.

I hated my home. It was a shabby old shack in the middle of a rocky plain, it was _always_ cold and dirty and my mom would stink the place up with her potions and scream at me all the time. The few months at Brave were like my bubble of happiness. A dream. A happy dream, that I could not return to. Now that Winter and everyone knew that I could control nightmares and raise the dead and that my mom was a terrible witch, there was no way out. Because there was nothing else that could've made them react like that.

Maybe I should've stayed? Explained everything. But the Frosts looked so _murderous_, like they were ready to eliminate me right there and then, in front of everyone.

I yelped silently as my foot slipped and I landed on my but, slightly sliding down the steep mountain. I sighed in exasperation and stood up. I still had such a long way to go.

Finally after what seemed like hours I got to the bottom of that wretched mountain. God, I never wanted anything more than to just sit there and forget any of this happened, but the Frosts could be looking for me. What is Winter thinking? She probably knows now, about who I am. Would she be disgusted? Disappointed? Terrified? So that made me carry on walking even though I was out of breath and my legs were aching. It was dark, and thick grey clouds covered the night sky. I looked up, looking for the moon, but I couldn't see it. My breath came out in puffs and my hands were freezing, I would have to rest soon. My abnormally good eyes scanned the area. There were rocks everywhere, but thankfully no more mud. Past them I could see a dark mass that could only be a forest. With new determination I pushed on forward until I was under the cover of the trees. It was eerily quiet and I looked back. The Palace was illuminated, far up the mountain. I swallowed and turned my back onto the beautiful blue as I entered the forest.

The trees would've probably looked gnarled and evil to anyone else but to me they were just…trees. It was warmer here as I was shielded from the biting wind. I knew I was walking slowly, I just couldn't bring myself to hurry up.

_What if the Frosts find you?_ My mind frantically whispered at me. After a long time of not speaking your mind plays tricks on you. I separated my thoughts into four people. They were like thoughts that didn't belong to me. Just then it was Jasper. Her was always worrying, whispering warnings in my mind.

_So what? They wouldn't actually kill me…_Another thought butted in. Louis, the positive guy. Without him I would be a ball of depression by now.

_No, I'm not risking it. _Snapped the third voice. It was soft and feminine and still had the power of a commander of an army. Sophia. _Get yourself together Dark. _

I stood a bit taller and walked on, trying desperately not to think about getting caught. Instead I decided to think about Winter. Her soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and bright smile. Great, Dark, now you're sad.

_But you're always sad aren't you? _The last voice leered in my mind. I shuddered. Casper, someone I never wanted to meet if he was a real person. He was always, always whispering doubts in my ear. I tried to shake him off but this was easy for him, when I was alone and cold and _sad_. But I was always sad, just not cold or alone, at least not in Brave. The only time I wasn't sad was when I was with Winter. Although I was never actually happy. But when we flew together yesterday, I was so close to happiness, it scared me.

_You're afraid to be happy, _Sophia murmured softly,

_Of course he is! He'll let go and enjoy something and then he'll be back in that witch's house, cold and alone and he'll allow him to get into his thoughts! _Jasper was frantic, he hated Casper, all of them did. I sighed and tried to ignore them. But how can you ignore your own thoughts?

I know what you think, I'm mad. I know I am.

**Winter's POV**

I was getting desperate. Flying gets tiresome after a while, especially if you're worried, like I was. The clouds were rolling in from the East, the stars blinking out. Like a plague. I shuddered and circled the mountain for the last time, afraid that anytime someone would follow. And sure enough I could see a dark spot on the other side of the rock, my dad. I felt anger boil inside me all over again, still I could choose between flying over and screaming at him or carrying on trying to find Dark. I chose the latter, Dark was my priority right now.

So I ducked down into the forest, hoping that my dad hasn't seen me. I landed amongst the trees, scraping my cheek. It stung but I ignored it. Now that I was forced to walk I realised I had flats on. Groaning I trudged on.

I was giving up, I was lost by now, hungry and frustrated. Dark was nowhere to be seen and I desperately clutched onto his paper, willing it to show me which way to go. And it did. A gust of wind that shouldn't have been able to get in between the tightly packed trees blew the paper out of my hand. It gently floated to the ground a few feet in front of me. I jogged over and leaned down to pick it up. However before I could touch it the weird wind blew it off again. And so it continued on and on, and I followed the paper. Finally I came to a clearing. There was no grass but many huge boulders and geysers everywhere. My heart started beating faster. There was a dark shadow by one of them. I jogged over and reached up, turning the person around. Sure enough there was Dark. His face and hands and clothes were muddy and he looked surprised and scared and I have never seen someone so goddamn attractive in my life. I threw my arms around him, pulling him close to me.

"You idiot, what the hell was that. You scared me so much, I hate you, you know," I said, hugging him tighter. Finally he seemed to react, putting his strong arms around me and hugging me back. And I was perfectly content with just standing there with Dark but then something weird happened.

There was a weird rumbling sound and me and Dark sprung apart, looking around wildly. Everywhere I could see small, circular rocks overgrown with moss were rolling in. Soon we were surrounded. And then something even weirder happened – the rocks stood up. They had ears and eyes and big noses and smiling mouths and arms and legs.

"I-I, ah…" my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Dark picked up his paper, it was ripped and muddy but he still used it to write one word down,

_Trolls. _

"Oh," I looked around, "Hi." I waved awkwardly.

"We have been expecting you," The troll closest to us, looking older than others rumbled, "You are the daughter of Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost. And you, boy, are the son of Pitch Black and Bernadette."

"I, how do you know us?" I asked, glancing at Dark. His face was expressionless.

"It's a long story. You want answers. You want to know why your parents reacted like that, young Winter, and you want to know about your father, young Dark. Come I will show you," He motioned at me and Dark. We glanced at each other and then the trolls parted and we slowly walked up to a stone slab.

"Lay down children, and I will show you," the old troll said.

So we did. We lay shoulder to shoulder on the small space.

"Close your eyes," The troll said. I don't know why I was listening, but I was. So I let my eyelids flutter shut and before I could stop myself I reached for Dark's hand. His fingers intertwined with mine and I relaxed. And then the visions came.

**Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R darlings! **

**~Fly on. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Lights

**Hey hey hey! Guess who's going on holiday in a week? ME! Yaaay. I got an awesome Ravenclaw t-shirt yesterday and i'm so happy, because now every Potterhead smiles at me! Anyway...**

**Shobbs10 - Haha, prince Naveen! **

**Pearlness4700 - Thankyou honey, and I will! **

**Puteri Tina - of course sister, cliff hangers are my thing!**

**beatrixparilla - I know, I fangirl over them so much!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - You'll see ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy - You know it! **

**mickeymousecanada - Great to know!**

**GreecexTurkey1289 - Thankyou, and I will. **

**Winter's POV**

When I opened my eyes I knew that I wasn't in that weird forest surrounded by trolls. Not anymore. I was lying on a hard surface but I couldn't tell if it was warm or cold, and my head was just finishing spinning. I groaned and rolled onto my side, blinking at the sudden bright light. Judging by the light I guessed it must've been summer. It was a total change from the coldness of the forest. I couldn't feel the warmth from the sun though, as if it was fake. I stood up and stared. I realised I was in a school. It was really weird, the buildings were tall, made from pale brick, grassy areas decorated the entire thing. I read the lettering on the gate, _Disney University_. Huh, I've never heard about it before. I was currently in a free space in the parking lot, with weird looking vehicles on either side of me. One was low and red with dark windows and the other was rusty and large. I wonder what they were. Before I could wonder anymore another one, this time dark, rode straight at me. I didn't have time to jump aside and my heart beat wildly and my eyes squeezed shut, as I prepared for the impact. It never came. I opened my eye and found myself in the middle of that thing, on the roof, half in and half out. I blinked and suddenly I sank through it like I didn't exist. I gasped at what I saw inside.

On a long leather chair sat my mom and Auntie Anna. Of course they looked much younger than I was used to, no wrinkles or saggy skin or graying hair. My mom was looking nervous and worried, and she was holding Auntie's hand tight. It felt really weird thinking of them as 'mom' and 'auntie' so I just decided to call them Anna and Elsa. Yes, that fitted them, they were my age after all.

"Come on Elsa," Anna gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "Let's go," she tugged her sister out of the car and Elsa followed with a deep breath. I floated after them, feeling as light as ever, and they showed no sign of seeing me. They entered the large school building and sat down in red plush chairs. I tried not to stare too much as weirdly dressed people passed me.  
"Arendelle sisters!" An overly cheery woman dressed all in pink called from behind her desk. Elsa took a deep breath, collecting herself, as she followed Anna to the counter. They gave the woman their names and she gave them their keys and room numbers. I didn't hesitate as I followed Elsa up the stairs to her room.

This school was such a weird place, the walls were a plane white and the floor was dark navy carpet. It didn't have the warmth of Brave but it wasn't bad either. I levitated a few feet above the floor, pulled after Elsa by an invisible string. Finally we reached a door that matched her key and she slid it into the lock. There was a soft click and after a deep breath she pushed the door. My heart skipped a beat as I saw what she did. It was Auntie Punzie. Except, instead of her cute short brown hair she had long, flowy, golden locks, the same ones that the twins had.

"Omg, Hi! You must be Elsa!" she squealed. And then the weird sensation was back. Like someone pulling you under water, without the water. The air rippled around me and the image broke into millions of shards as I was swept away.

The next scene was short but made my heart beat speed up. They were all there, sitting around a table. Hiccup and Toothless, young and smiling, Elsa and Anna and Rapuznel and Uncle Eugene with his goatee and Uncle Kris, and even the headteacher of Brave, Merida with her wild red hair, and my dad, smiling at my mom. I didn't get a chance to get a second look when I was pulled under again.

This time there was only darkness, and I was cold and alone and scared. I desperately tried to get my bearings, gripping around for something, anything. My hands were met with slithery air, and I swear the darkness moved. My hand bumped against something and I sucked in a breath to stop from screaming. The something was warm and comforting. Hesitantly I reached into the darkness again and I felt fingers intertwine mine. Dark. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched the darkness for any sign of movement.

A single light flared up, illuminating a small spot in the middle of the floor, like a stage. It gave off enough light for me to see that we were in some kind of cave. I tightened my hand around Dark's as I watched the scene unfold, feeling like a spectator about to watch a play.

The first person who appeared was a boy, about my age. He had terrible sideburns and a cunning smile and I couldn't help but step a bit closer to Dark as I watched him enter the pool of light, he looked around his eyes crazy with excitement.

"Master, I am here!" He said in a hushed voice, it was slimy and made me shiver in disgust as it was magnified by the tall walls.

"Yes, I can see that," another voice answered him. It sounded bored and so terrible it made the boys' one sound like heaven. The cave echo's made it impossible to pinpoint where exactly this new voice came from. The boy whipped his head around, mouth opened in awe, and he reminded me of a puppy who was desperate for praise, "what do you want _boy_?" There was a sneer in the voice.

"I-I," The boy licked his lips nervously, his eyes scanning the darkness, "I have news, master. Of, of the school that Disney has created..." There was a moment of silence as if the boy was afraid to continue,

"Hans, continue," The voice now sounded interested. The boy, Hans, couldn't help but smile at the thought that his 'master' was interested in something he was about to say, "I'm getting impatient here,"

"Ah-h, yes," Hans said quickly, "Well I managed to persuade the headmaster to offer you a job as a teacher, I told him you want to change your ways and become a good person," Hans spat on the floor and I couldn't help the hate that flooded me thinking about him.

"Very well, Hans, that is good information," something slivered in the darkness, "This is going quite well," it was making me nervous - that I was unable to say where the voice was coming from, "Now that our plan is in place we can press forward. Those two petty ice mages, they think they can defy me? Me?! They're pathetic, and now that they have enrolled at this school it will be easy to break them, all I need is to earn Disney's trust, but that shouldn't be too hard since that fool is so set on giving everyone 'second chances,'" a horrible cackle sounded through the cave and I flinched. I could feel Dark's hand grow colder in mine and I didn't blame him, it was freezing in the cave, "Yes my dear Hans, this will be the end. I will destroy Elsa and Jack Frost forever, before they can destroy me!" I gasped and then the world was a blur of flashes. An ice palace, _the_ ice palace! Young mom and dad together on the balcony. Dad kneeling in front of mom, proposing, she accepting. And then darkness and bodies falling from the balcony. Falling, falling, the world falling apart.

**Sorry that this is kinda short, but I have sooooo much drama going on right now with my friends and it's hard to deal with and I find it hard to write this sometimes. Anyway, I will probably post once more before the holidays so not to worry. Please R&amp;R I love you soooo much, you guys rock. **

**~Fly on. **


	12. Chapter 12 - Go to sleep

**HII GUYS! Sorry for not updating but for those of you wondering: I'M ON HOLIDAY AND IT'S SO HARD TO GET WIFI OR SIGNAL WHEN YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY MOUNTAINS IN THE BUMHOLE OF THE WORLD!**

**Updates!**

**Currently reading: Maze Runner (finished) &amp; Nightworld **

**Looking for: Scorch Trials, Percy Jackson, Divergent, Searching for Alaska. **

**Waiting for: Second part to Diviners, last book in House of Night series &amp; next season of Sherlock, Vampire Diaries, Downton Abbey &amp; The Originals. **

**Currently watching: The Walking Dead. **

**Anyways on with the chappie for you unsatisfied people ;)**

**Winter's POV**

At first it was hard to get my bearings. I was confused, my head was spinning and the darkness seemed to be pressing down on me. I gasped for air, even though this - my dream self - didn't need it. Desperately I reached out for Dark's hand. And when I found it, I froze. It was ice cold. My heart started beating fast and desperate thoughts circled my brain,

_What if he's dead? What if I killed him?!  
_

But then his fingers, still freezing, wrapped around mine and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I started to get myself together. I now knew I was standing, even though it seemed as if I was lying down on clouds. It was weird, like there was nothing around you, and you were never sure which way was up. I wondered if I would ever be able to get used to this creepy feeling. Probably not.

My thoughts were interrupted when a spot light came on, far in the distance. I wasn't sure if we were zooming towards it or it towards us, but soon enough I saw the inside of what could only be a headmasters office. It was much different from Merida's one, the walls were a deep blue and there were papers and drawings strewn all over a large desk. There was a chair, occupied by an elderly man with a toothbrush moustache, and a flowery sofa, in which sat Pitch. He looked out of place in the bright, happy room, and I wanted to scream at the older man, whoever he was, that he was making a mistake - giving Pitch a chance. That he would betray him the first chance he got. But I knew better than to try - he wouldn't hear me anyway. I tried to glance at Dark but all I saw was a dark outline, so I turned back to the scene. Slowly, as if someone was turning the volume up, the conversation reached my ears,

"I am very pleased that we have come to an agreement, Mr. Black," the older man said, smiling warmly at Pitch, "I have heard some terrible things from Mr. Dreamworks about you, but I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Now, if you could just sign here..." the headmaster shuffled through some papers and produced a contract. With a victorious smile he put it down in front of Pitch, who didn't even glance at it, whilst signing it.

"Thankyou, Headmaster Disney," he said in his creepy, leering voice. And then the scene fell away, I was almost not surprised. Almost.

The next one appeared instantly. There was a group of people gathered around a small table, the only light coming from the multiple candles strewn across it.

"Why have you called us here, Pitch?" A posh woman with black and white hair asked in a bored tone, taking a puff from her long cigar.

"Why indeed?" a weirdly dressed man with a purple hat and grey hair glared at everyone as if he was the next big thing.

"I was just getting to that," I just now saw Pitch, in a black cloak at the head of the table, "How would you feel about attacking our one true enemy?" he asked in a malicious voice.

"Pssh, please," a pale man with a hook nose and blue fire instead of hair was swinging in his chair, "my one true enemy was Zeus, and we all know how that ended."

"Hades please," a green woman with horns sprouting out of her head clucked her tongue in annoyance, "spare us the story, we've all heard it."

"Hades, we all know who the real enemy is," Pitch was obviously enjoying how everyone leaned forward, to catch his every word,

"And who could that be?" A fat woman with short white hair and tentacles hissed, unable to bear the suspense,

"Why, Ursula," Pitch smiled a cruel smile, "Walt Disney of course." The reaction was immediate. The black &amp; white woman gasped and dropped her cigar, Hades' hair went out and everyone around the table cringed,

"That is true, he is the real problem," the weirdly dressed man stated. Pitch leaned down and picked up the cigar, handing it back to the woman,

"There you go, Cruella," he then turned to the man who just spoke, "Of course he is the problem, Frollo." The woman with the horns shook her head, scared.

"What could we possibly do to this 'problem'" she asked with a face as if she just ate a lemon.

"Maleficent, Maleficent," Pitch got comfortable in his chair, "We do what you usually do to problems. Get rid of them."

The last scene grew on me as if I entered a TV. The image, first blurry came into focus slowly, as did the sound. My blood froze in my veins when I realised what I was looking at. A battle. I was standing outside and there were people, no, kids, fighting demons. Some I recognised from the previous image, but some were just flying shadows. I looked closely at the people fighting and with a gasp I realised that it was people I knew - Flynn and Rapunzel, with short brown hair, my dad fighting from the air, Toothless in his dragon form with Hiccup on his back, Kristoff running about knocking people down with his strength. And my mom screaming as Auntie Anna was broken and thrown on the ground by a gruesome, disgusting Pitch.

I understood now - I understood all of it. My parents reactions when they saw Dark, with eyes identical to his fathers. No wonder they were scared after what Pitch did. He killed my aunt for Gods sake, and so many more from the looks of it. The vision was becoming blurry,

"You see now little girl?" a sick voice whispered into my ear, ruffling the hair. I stiffened. No, this couldn't be true. Pitch was dead. Slowly, slowly I turned around to face the person I've been holding the hand of. At first glance it was Dark - my Dark, tall with his ruffled black hair and pale skin and a strong jaw. But then I looked up into his eyes. The same shade of Gold they were before, but different. There was a cruelty, a want for power there that I have only ever seen in one place. In Pitch.

"D-Dark?" I asked, my voice shaking. He smiled coldly, tightening his stone cold fingers on my hand,

"No little girl," he hissed. It was so weird to hear that dark menacing voice come out of those lips that belonged to the boy I loved. It was so wrong - that's not what he was meant to sound like, and the creatures next words confirmed my fears, "Dark's gone."

I screamed, and the vision shattered.

**Earlier, Dark's POV**

I knew two things for sure.

One - it was dark and cold.

Two - Winter was gone.

_Hey, calm down mister, this is a vision, remember?_ Louis said calmly in my mind. This was one of the rare times I didn't want to listen to his positivity,

_That's right, if you listened to that dumbass we would all be dead by now,_ Jasper's frantic voice rang through my skull, _fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up_,_ so you better be alert and ready to get out of there at the first sign of danger. _

_Stop it. Both of you,_ Sophia's calm voice was like honey to my nerves, he _doesn't need your nonsense right now. He has to concentrate - to find the answers, don't you, darling?_

I nodded and tried to make out shapes in the darkness around me. I was just getting used to this weird feeling of hanging in nothingness when a sharp light snapped on. I shielded my eyes from the brightness, and looked through my fingers at the scene unfolding in front of me. With a gaspI recognised the house of my mother. But it was different - there was a clean window, the surfaces were polished, pictures decorated the walls and there were curtains in the windows. It looked like a home - just not mine. My mother, much younger than I remembered, walked in. She looked so much different, not like the shell of a woman she was now, as if her and the house both went through a metamorphosis. Her dark curls fell down her back and she looked happy and full of life. She walked in almost skipping, with a huge smile on her face. She's never told me anything about my dad, only that he left before I was born and didn't want me. I didn't have pictures or notes, I didn't know what he looked like or what his voice sounded like or where his grave was. If he even had one. But here I was, granted an opportunity to see my father at least once in my life. And it wasn't a pretty sight.

I don't know if he always looked like that. But he looked horrible, like a walking corpse. His skin was yellowing and his hair was greasy, his nose hooked. He was freakishly tall and had cracks running across his skin, stitches. As if he was broken and then put back together. He slammed the door shut after they both entered.

"What do you want Bernadette?" he growled, obviously annoyed. I didn't know how someone as beautiful as my mother could've ever been with my father. Someone so, so...

_Misunderstood? _Proposed Louis.

_Disgusting? _Jasper butted in.

_Evil? _Even Sophia seemed to be hating my father,

_Powerful? _Another voice sneered. Casper. I could feel the other voices retreating away from the leech. I had to agree with all of them, even Casper. My father seemed disgusting and evil, maybe not misunderstood, and definitely powerful. He carried himself as if he was king.

"Pitch, I have news!" my mothers voice broke me out of my thoughts. Her excitement was as obvious as the smile on her face.

"Make it quick." Pitch snapped, making my mom's voice dim a little. I have never hated him more than at that moment. She was obviously so happy about something, and he didn't even bother to sound interested.

"Well, I just wanted to say - I'm pregnant." She stated, the bright smile glue to her face. Pitch's face twisted as he grew angry,

"You what?" he hissed.

"It's going to be a boy! Pitch we're going to be parents!" Mother obviously didn't realise how mad Pitch was, she was too busy looking down on her perfectly flat stomach.

"You slut! How could you do this!" Pitch screeched. My mom jumped and looked around confused,

"B-but," she stuttered, "Pitch, you said you've always wanted a son," she said.

"You don't get it, do you woman?" Pitch hissed, "I wanted a powerful son with a powerful lady who had a position and money. I wanted to be king, the ruler of this world, and I needed someone just as powerful at my side. And you? Some country girl in a little house? What have you to offer? You're nothing. I never loved you. I was just satisfying my needs, I don't want you or this bastard child. I suggest you get rid of it and get on with your life." By the end of his little speech my mom had tears flowing down her cheeks, and it hurt to not be able to punch Pitch of hug her.

"But you're good. P-Pitch please, I k-know I'm not perfect but y-you're not r-really like this," she sobbed, "y-you have g-goof in your h-heart I k-know you do!"

Pitch rolled his eyes,

"I'm not 'good', I never was. You know what I'm planning to do today? I have an army and I'm going to attack the university. I have the snow princesses, Elsa's, sister. And i'm prepared to kill her, and anyone who stands in my way of murdering the man I hate. And now you're wasting my time." He turned on his heel and headed for the door, "Do everyone a favour and just kill it."

"IT'S NOT AN 'IT',"my mom screamed, "IT'S A HE! IT'S A BOY, PITCH! COME BACK!" she fell to the floor as my father slammed the door shut behind him and my mother dissolved into sobs. The scene faded but I didn't wake up.

It's all his fault. It's his fault that Winter's parents were in pain, that mother's like this, that I can't speak. It's all his fault.

_Dark, please don't do anything irrational, _Sophia's voice pleaded.

I'm sorry, Soph, I can't do this anymore - all this guilt, it's all on me now. I'm just like him, I've got his powers, I can raise the dead and control nightmares. I've got everything he did.

_You've got a good heart, _Jasper stated, _and you're way too brave most of the time. He was a coward. _

_You aren't afraid to love. Look how much you care for Winter. _Louise added.

Yes, and what? I love her, and? All I've ever did, all my family's ever did was hurt her. I HURT HER. I can't do this anymore i'm sorry.

_This isn't you, Dark, _Jasper said, _This is the fear. _

_Please listen to us, _Louis begged desperately.

_Dark. You are better than this. Don't let the memory of this bastard change who you are! _Sophia yelled.

Shut up, you know nothing about me! I screamed at them, falling to my knees, You're nothing. You don't even exist. This is all in my head!

_Dark..._

GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL! GO AWAY, GO AWAY! I was now mouthing the words, but no sound came out. Slowly the voices faded away. One remained.

_They're gone now, _Casper whispered, his voice sounding almost caring.

Why didn't you leave as well?

_Because I can help you._

I don't want your help.

_Will you be able to face Winter after this? You know she saw what you did - the things your family did. She's going to hate you, you're poor - you've got nothing to offer. Just like your mother. Do you want to be treated like her? Like you're trash?_

N-no...

_Then let me help you. _

How?

_Just close your eyes, and let me do the work. Fall asleep, you won't have to face the world anymore. _

So I'll die?

_Is that what you want?_

It's what's best.

_Then go to sleep. I'll tell your mother and Winter. And then we can all die. _

You'd do that?

_Yes, Dark, I'm your friend. _

Okay.

_Close your eyes. Just fall asleep, you don't have to wake up again..._

So I did.

**Winter's POV**

I sat up with a scream. The visions running through my head.

"Winter are you okay?" The trolls were gathered around me, looking at me with caring eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine..." I said, glancing at Dark's body. It looked paler than usual.

"He's not back yet," the oldest Troll said, "but he should wake up soon." And sure enough as soon as he said it, Dark's golden eyes opened and he sat up with a gasp.

"Dark!" I yelled, hugging him. It was just a bad dream - Dark was normal. I sat back to look at him, and froze. The trolls gasped. His eyes were more yellow than gold now - and full of coldness. He smiled at me as I backed away.

"Hello, Winter," he said in a raspy, cruel voice.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Well Dark used to call me Casper," he glanced down at Dark's body, and then back at me, "But I prefer Pitch Black."

**DOOOOOONE. **

**I'm back in London in 4 weeks, but I'll try to update before then. **

**Huges &amp; kisses to all fangirls, **

**~Fly on. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Beat Pitch

**Guess who's back? Back again? TangledWithYou's back. Tell a friend. Like my good friend OoPoPcAnDy said 'Summer flew by like Peter Pan,' and that is true. Anyway I'm back in London and I shall post regularly now! Yay! **

**On with the chappie:**

**Winter's POV**

I screamed. Like a little girl. I had the right to, okay? My best friend, aka the guy I was pretty much in love with, just turned into some nightmare king that wanted to kill my parents in a parallel universe. I scrambled of the freezing rock clumsily as the trolls gasped and whispered amongst each other. I was breathing fast and my heart was beating way too quickly in my chest. I was pretty sure everyone present could hear it. Dark, or Pitch, or Caspar…I'm just going to call him Caspar for now, rose gracefully to his feet and then grotesquely hang a few centimetre's above ground, towering over me more than Dark usually does. I scrambled back and tripped over a rock, landing on my ass. I would've probably been embarrassed that I fell over in front of my love interest if, you know, he wasn't too busy being all scary and evil and stuff. I tried to get up but something held me in place. When I looked down I almost screamed again, there were dark tendrils of, well, darkness, clinging to my body, keeping me down. Above me Caspar tutted,

"Winter, Winter, Winter," he sighed as if annoyed although the cold smirk was still on his face. He slowly neared closer, "You're just so…" he waved a pale hand in the air, looking for a word, "…troublesome. Just like your parents. See, I should've eliminated them when I had the chance. Instead I made a mistake. I shouldn't have eliminated them, it was Walt Disney who was the problem. He created you, and he's the only one who can undo it," I listened to him, terrified. There was no point trying to struggle against the binds, I knew they wouldn't let go. So instead I concentrated on what Caspar was saying, trying not to faint, "But, you see, there's a slight problem with dear Walt."

I needed to buy time. Maybe one of the trolls would call for mom and dad. I looked over, they were all crowded around the old troll, who was whispering something to them. Great.

"And what is the problem with him?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"He's dead." Caspar's voice was nonchalant but I could hear the anger in it, "But his stories still live on. And no matter how many time's I'll destroy you and your petty friends, you will be reborn. Unless I destroy the manuscripts." There was a dangerous gleam in his eye, "But he never created you Winter Frost. That is why I can just destroy you now." He raised his hand. Dark shadows exploded from the darkness of the trees and swirled around it. He was preparing to strike. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to be over soon. And then the old troll screamed,

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" and the next thing I knew was that the binds where gone, Caspar knocked aside by the trolls magic and I was being led away by trolls, further into the dark forest, leaving Caspar far behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about half an hour, when my heart was steadily thumping in my chest.

"To a safe place," one of the woman, or I assumed it was a woman, said, "it's full of witches and mages and nobody will be able to hurt you there for dark magic has no entrance."

"We're nearly there," a gruff troll, overgrown with mushrooms, added. And sure enough in a few minutes we came out onto a flat, rocky surface. Jagged mountains surrounded it and I could see the Ice Palace in the distance. There was a small cottage in the middle of the plain with smoke coming from the chimney. The trolls led me forward without a word and at some point something blue moved around us – probably the protective barrier.

"This is as far as we go," the female Troll spoke again, "just knock on the door and say we sent you. You'll be safer here than at the ice palace."

"Okay," I whispered. I think I was in shock. Would I ever be able to see my parents again? And my cousins? And Misaki? And Dark? I watched as the Trolls changed into rocks and rolled away, the barrier shimmering as they went. I turned back towards the cottage. I think the original was quite small, in an oval shape, painted white with vines growing against the walls. Now it had many towers and parts added on, each one looking completely different than the others. It looked…bizarre. I hesitated before knocking. Was it the right thing to do? Shouldn't I run back to the palace and tell everyone what happened, to warn them? But then again, they would be in danger if Dar...Caspar's spying on me. With a sigh I lifted my hand to knock when the door swung open by themselves. I was hit with the smell of firewood burning and spices, it was quite pleasant. I had to look down to see who opened the door. There was an old, wrinkled, black woman in what looked like a turban and sunglasses standing there, looking at me impatiently,

"And who might you be?" she asked. I could see that she was missing two teeth.

"I-um…" I mumbled, "I'm Winter Frost. The trolls sent me?"

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes," the old lady smiled, showing her crooked teeth, "They did mention something. Come in child, I'm Mama Odie!" the weird woman, Mama Odie, led me inside the cottage. The room took up the entire cottage. It was quite big, with a large fireplace on one side and a _tree_ growing out through the ceiling on the other. I blinked. There were bunches of herbs and dried flowers hanging from the roof as well as voodoo dolls and cauldrons lining the walls. Witches, I should've known.

"Sit down, child, I'll call down the rest." Mama Odie led me to a wonky chair and I gingerly sat down. What the hell was happening? First my mother and father try to kill my best friend, then some magical trolls show us some weird visions, then my best friend gets possessed and now here I am, in some weird witch house. I need to leave. I was just getting up when a voice stopped me,

"Where are you going, daughter?" I glanced around the room, but there was nobody there. Mama Odie disappeared up one of the many staircases that led up from the main room and nobody else was present. Great, now I was hearing voices.

"Right here, daughter," the voice spoke again, much louder. I whirled around on my chair causing it to fall over and break into piece.

"Ouch," I groaned as I stood up. I was conveniently facing that weird tree now. And it had a face. And a voice.

"Welcome to our home, Daughter," the tree spoke in a calm voice, "I am Grandmother Willow. We will keep you safe from the darkness that is coming. Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"I-uh, um…" I blinked at her.

"Oh my God, Willow, don't ask weird questions to our guests!" A small, hunched over woman flew down the stairs. Grandmother Willow glared,

"Girl, what are you saying! I'm making conversation unlike you, always disappearing!" she huffed.

"Stupid tree," the new witch grumbled, "Hello I am The Witch. Would you like to buy some wooden ornaments?" she asked me. I blinked. What the hell was up with those people.

"And who's asking weird questions now?" Grandmother Willow asked but before the Witch could answer a blue light filled the room and a beautiful, tall, blonde woman appeared.

"Sisters, we should all get along together," she said in a calming voice, "Hello child, I am the Blue Fairy. The guardian of this house." The woman smiled warmly at me.

"Psshh, in your dreams sister, you ain't no guardian," The Witch laughed. The Blue Fairy glared,

"Girl, don't make me change you into a wooden doll!" she snapped. My head was hurting from all their arguing. Finally Mama Odie reappeared with a tall, also old, woman in a hood.

"Hello Winter," the new guest said. Her face was open and she reminded me a bit of my nan, "I'm the Fairy Godmother, but you can just call me grandma. Now," she turned to the other three witches, "why don't you all quit your jabbering and prepare some dinner for our guest. She needs to be in full strength!"

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why, to beat Pitch Black of course!"

**Okay, done! Hope you enjoyed, cookies for all, **

**~ Fly on. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Leaving safety

**OMG! Have you guys heard Fall Out Boy's new song? If you haven't then check it out! Anyway school's started and it sucks and the only highlight of the week is drama, but you know, the rest is horrible. Anyway, not gonna bore you. **

**I present Chapter 14!**

**Winter's POV**

Dinner was surprisingly unawkward. The old witches bickered amongst each other, especially Grandma Willow, The Witch and Blue Fairy and only Mama Odie really paid attention to me. Watching me silently from the other side of the table. Fairy Godmother was busy bringing new dishes to the table. I felt really bad for not eating much but I could barely swallow, and the ladies seemed to understand, not pestering me with unnecessary questions. The meal was over quickly, thankfully, and Godmother led me to my room up one of the rickety stair cases. We ended up in one of the random towers, the 'guest room.' There was a colourful quilt on the bed, pretty curtains in the windows and vines across the walls. Magical lights were strewn amongst the many flowers decorating the corners of the room. There was also a bed side table and a large wardrobe. Godmother smiled at me warmly, wished me goodnight and left.

I changed into an oversized nightshirt that was laid down on the bed and crawled under the thick covers. The lights in the room dimmed slightly, but not enough to fully go out. I laid on my side, staring at the wall, and finally let the tears fall. I went over everything in my head; I lost everything. I couldn't go back to Brave because I'd put everyone I love at risk. I couldn't go back home, maybe ever, I wouldn't see my mom, dad, I wouldn't room with Night or see Misaki bicker with Fury. I wouldn't have inside jokes with Hazel or loose at chess with Pierre, or paint with the twins, or tease Chris. Everyone was gone. I might never see Dark again, his smile, his piece of paper, the awe on his face when we flew, the kiss in the dark…my heart clutched painfully and I choked on a sob. My heart hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I buried my face in the pillow, wetting it with my tears. I couldn't think anymore – the memories hurt too much. Instead I just let myself _feel_. Pain, sadness, anger, confusion, heartbreak. I've never wanted to die that much in my life.

And then it hit me. What if they were all really gone? What if Da…Casper, gave up for looking for me and decided to finish off my parents, and anyone who was at the ice palace? I threw the covers off me and was on my feet in seconds. I looked around wildly, my head straining to think. I couldn't tell the witches that I needed to leave, they wouldn't let me. Sneaking out through the living room wasn't an option, Willow was in there. That left the window.

As quietly as I could I crept across the room and glanced through the small window. In the distance I could see the gleaming ice palace. I imagined it in ruins, the towers fallen, blood everywhere. I shook my head, trying to clear my head from these thoughts. But everything seemed fine, so maybe I wasn't too late. Or maybe I was, and their bodies were inside, Casper deciding to not destroy the palace.

I suddenly felt desperate. I groped around in the half darkness, looking for the latch. When I finally opened the window, a gust of freezing air entered the room. I shivered but didn't mind – the cold never bothered me anyway. I grabbed my boots and slipped them on, then I quickly glanced around the room, making sure that nobody was close and then slipped my legs out of the window. There was a small ledge just under the window and I stood on it. Concentrating, I jumped up and burst upwards, nearly immediately passing through the shimmering barrier. When I looked back all I saw was a jagged edge of a cliff where the Witch's hut was meant to be. I turned away and flew over the dark forest at a dangerous speed, my eyes set on my target – the ice palace.

Then my paranoia kicked in, Da-Casper could probably see me if I flew. Instead I opted to land and take my time to get to my home. I saw a clearing in between two massive oaks and decided the place was as good as any. I landed as quietly as I could, my feet making barely any noise in the wet ground. Upwards the sky was cloudy, the stars and moon hidden from view.

I walked for no more than two minutes, my eyes searching for any signs of danger. Then the shadows shifted. I automatically tensed, prepared to strike anything that was lurking in the darkness, fully aware that the 'anything' could be Dark. As my body was filled with the familiar buzzing cold I wondered if I would ever be able to hit him with my powers. Before I could decide he emerged and my breath stopped and the will to fight left my body.

He looked exactly like Dark. His pale skin glowed in the the darkness, there was a cut on his cheek. He was wearing his clothes and that familiar smile. For a wild second I thought that maybe it was all a dream, that maybe Dark was here because everyone was worried and wanted to bring me back home where we could sit under the Christmas tree and eat sweets.

And then he spoke and my happy bubble burst,

"It's not good to relax around your enemy, Snowflake," his smiled turned into a cruel smirk.

"Get out of him!" I growled at Casper, wondering how I could've been so stupid to think that it was okay to let my guard down. I braced myself.

"Oh Elsa," Casper tutted, circling around me slowly, "You really are foolish – leaving a safe place. I couldn't track you for hours," he came dangerously close and I flinched as his freezing hand touched my cheek, "Tell me, darling," he breathed into my ear, "who has been hiding you?"

It took all my will power to not pull away from his disgusting touch. Yes, he may have been wearing Dark's face but everything else…all of him, was just wrong.

"Like hell I'd tell you, bastard," I hissed. Caspar moved away, laughing manically. He had his back to me,

"Well, little girl," he glanced over his shoulder sneakily, "it doesn't matter. You'll die now anyway." He raised his hand, and I gasped. His fingers ended in dark, curled talons. Inside them a cold, blue flame flickering inside. I prepared myself for the strike, my eyes focusing on his evil golden ones.  
"Goodbye, Snowflake." Caspar sighed, almost sadly, and raised his arm. But before he could strike a voice rang out from amongst the trees,

"WINTEEER! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU? COMEEEE OUTTTTT!" I recognised the voice as Chris and I sighed in relief, never feeling so happy to hear him in my life. A torch shone through the trees, Caspar cursed and grabbed my hair. I hissed in pain as he brought his face close to mine,

"Till next time, Snowflake," he whispered, a cold gleam in his ice. He threw me away and disappeared from view, the shadows swallowing him up. Two seconds later Chris was on the little clearing,

"Winter?" he sounded relieved as he pulled me into his strong arms, "Oh my God cuz, you scared us half to death, where the hell were you?" he asked. I relaxed and hugged him back, not answering. He pulled away and eyed me up and down, raising an eyebrow,

"Where the hell did you get that shirt from?" He asked, suspicious, "Oh no, please don't tell me that you and Dark did it…"

"No!" I gasped, outraged. Chris relaxed.

"Great, then let's find him and we can go back home, everyone's looking for you!" Chris grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, but I remained glued to the place. He turned around, giving me a confused look, "what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed,

"I can't go home, Chris," I said. And I told him why, I told him everything that happened, and I was glad he was the one who found me, I knew he'd listen and not tell anyone. When my story was done he sighed, ran a hand down his face and nodded,

"Don't worry, cuz, your secret's safe with me," he sighed again, "I won't tell anyone and I'll keep my eye open for Dark…I mean, Pitch."

"Thanks," thankfulness flooded me and I hugged my cousin. He smiled and walked me back to the cottage. Twenty minutes later I was safely back in bed in the witch's house, feeling as confused as ever. Caspar could've killed me then. But he didn't. I wonder why.

**There it is guys! I hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R!**

**~Fly on **


	15. Chapter 15 - Ghosts of the Past

**Hey guys I am so so so so sorry for not posting but I was grounded because I refused to go to church, and I had no internet! But here is the next chappie so please don't hate me!**

**Dark's POV**

_What the hell was that? Why did you do that?! You never told me you'd take over my body!_ I screamed in my head. Well, it wasn't really my head anymore – it belonged to this person – Pitch, Caspar, whatever. My father. He took my brain over so he could finish what he started. How could I be so dumb and let him control me! I'd beat myself if I could. But now I was just another voice.

"Calm down, kid. Soon enough you won't be able to hold onto your thoughts and you'll drift off," Pitch hissed, he was hiding in a cave, on the foot of a mountain, "and then any thought, any memory of you will be forever erased, and I will be as powerful as I used to be!"

I would've shivered at the tone of his voice – a voice that wasn't mine. Sighing I looked around. I was in darkness. It was chaotic but not threatening, like a suspicious cat. The weird thing was that when I glanced down at myself, I couldn't see anything. I have been wondering in the darkness for a long time, my feet were on something hard, like a pavement, but I couldn't see it. It was as if the world around me was made up of dark, wispy smoke. Sighing I trudged on, sometimes I could get a glimpse of what looked like stars, but I couldn't be sure. The good thing was that I could zone Pitch out, but if I concentrated I could hear him pacing around in the cave, my shoes hitting the floor, the stead dripping of water somewhere inside, the wind howling, hitting the walls.

Right now I didn't want to pay attention to any of it. It was annoying, I couldn't _see _anything, but I could hear, that's how I worked out that Pitch tried to kill Winter. God, I thought my heart is going to stop, when I thought I would lose her forever.

This was really weird, it was as if my conscious was here but not my body. I couldn't stuff my hands in my pockets, mess up my hair, rub my eyes. Nothing. I couldn't cry or scream or…speak. Actually…  
"HELLOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The wispy smoke pulsed with dark blue, as if there was electricity inside it. I gasped. I could hear myself – for the first time in my life. My voice was deep, but calm, unlike Pitch's'. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped me.

"Let's not be too happy just yet, honey," a soft, familiar voice said next to me. I whipped around, alert. There was a woman standing not far from me. She had light brown hair in a messy ponytail at the top of her head, a few wrinkles and warm, honey brown eyes. _Sophia_. "Hello, Dark, it's nice to finally meet you – although I'd rather the circumstances were different," she sighed, and suddenly looked much older than her thirty – couple – years.

"Sophia!" I said, startled. Why was she here? And why could I see her but couldn't see myself? Suddenly she looked determined,

"I am here to help you Dark. You don't have much time – like Pitch said, if you don't take over again soon, then you'll disappear."

"What if I want to?" I whispered, staring down. Sophia's eyes softened,

"Of course you don't. You still have to tell Winter how you feel about her!" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Confusion. I blinked my invisible eyes,

"Who's Winter?" I asked, the name not ringing a bell. I could sense the memory somewhere in my head, but it was already escaping. Sophia gasped,

"This is what I feared. It's already begun!" she said, shocked, "Come on! We have much to do!"

**Winter's POV**

"Rise and shine sweetie!" Fairy Godmother chirped as she entered the room, pulling the covers off of me. Hell no, this ain't some Disney movie!

"Go away," I grumbled into my warm pillow.

"Mmm, if you sleep you won't know what has happened over the night." She said, as if I were a child. I knew perfectly well what happened over the night – Dark tried to kill me.

"What?" I asked, just so she could have her fun – she did take me in after all.

"Come look for yourself!" She spoke in a calm, motherly fashion. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, trudging to the window. I sighed and pulled the curtains apart.

Snow.

Overnight it snowed. I gasped and couldn't stop the smile from blooming on my face.

"Wow!" I breathed. The entire garden was covered in white powder, and there was more falling from the endless grey sky, in calm, gentle drifts. I wanted to be out there, rolling around in my favourite thing in the world.

"Come to breakfast and then you can have some time alone before we begin practice!" Fairy Godmother said, doing up my bed.

"Practice?" I asked. She didn't answer, just tapped her nose like it was a secret. I ran downstairs where the other witches were already seated round the table. Mama Odie was eating something really weird and unappetizing, feeding some to two frogs who sat next to her plate. I tried not to shudder. The Blue fairy was eating a natural yogurt looking flawless while The Witch was busy placing piles of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Morning!" she called, "breakfast is served!" she finally sat down and whipped out a wooden fork. I ate quickly, eager to get outside in the snow. I knew better than to try and get out outside the wards.

The snow was amazing, cold and fluffy, melting into my hand. I rolled around in it, made snow angels, stared up at the sky watching it fall and land on my eyelashes. I even built a snowman, and called him Olaf. Eventually my fun was over.

The witches called me back inside the cottage and sat me down.

"The only way to beat Pitch is if you perfect your powers," The Blue Fairy stated.

"He be stronger than you, girl, and ya need to be able to destroy him once and fo all!" Mama Odie added, swinging her walking stick around. I glanced in between them. For once no one was arguing,

"You have a lot of strength, daughter," Grandmother's Willow's voice rang across the room, "Put you don't know how to put it to good use."

"That's why we shall call upon the spirits of the past to help you," Godmother was collecting pieces of equipment from around the room; scented oils, bunches of flowers, matches, pieces of hair, talismans.

"You will be starting with Willow," The Witch was pulling on a heavy cloak. I didn't understand this.

"We'll be back later." Godmother asked and everyone except Willow piled out of the room. I looked at Grandmother Willow, and she chuckled.

"I know this is all very confusing, but this will help you," Long branches broke off from the ceiling and started mixing things over the fire. The room filled with lavender – smelling, pale pink smoke, that drifted lazily around. Then Grandmother Willow began to recite,

"_I call upon thee, spirits of the past. _

_I call upon thee, those who know the future, _

_I call upon thee to help us in the hour of trouble, _

_I call upon thee, the ghosts, the mystification, _

_Those who live amongst the ashes, _

_Those who wander through the mist, _

_I call upon thee, _

_Fulfil your duty._"

I listened mesmerized, expecting something to jump out of the rapidly growing fire. Nothing happened though, the flames were still flickering orange, and the mist was slowly dispersing. I looked at Grandmother Willow, disappointed, but she looked proud of herself. There was a knock on the door,

"Will you see who it is, dear?" Willow asked. I sighed and trudged to the door, expecting it to be one of the witches. It wasn't. Outside stood two young girls, one looked my age and the other about a year or two older. The younger one had ginger hair in a Dutch crown braid, freckles and sparkling blue eyes. She seemed to be buzzing with energy. The older one had loooooong blonde hair, green eyes and a friendly smile. At first I didn't recognise them. And then it hit me – Auntie Anna and Auntie Punzie. They were standing in front of me in their younger forms. I gasped,

"Come in, children," Willow called, "It's time to begin."

**There ya go, I hope you're satisfied! Please R&amp;R! **

**~Fly on **


	16. Chapter 16 - Lying and remembering

**So so so sorry that I didn't upload. I was grounded (again) and um…yeah. Sowwie, love you all. Please R&amp;R! This chapter is a tiny bit based on Divergent. **

**Elsa's POV**

Things just went from weird to…incredibly weird. I was currently standing in the middle of the living room with my auntie's past selves leaning against the wall. All the furniture has been moved to the walls to give us space to do whatever the hell Willow was planning.

"Okay darlings. Let us begin," Willow smiled kindly, "Anna, Rapunzel, if you please." The two grinned and broke away from the wall. Without a word they took out colourful pastels, that stained their fingers. Giggling they zoomed around the room, drawing shapes on the floor. When they were done the lines shone lightly,

"Come on, Winter. We don't have much time," Anna said, holding her hand out to me. There was a dusting of freckles over her knuckles and I could see them preparing tea in the palace, tucking me in bed when my parents were out. Was I prepared to lose her for the one person I loved? I don't know. With newfound determination I took her hand and let her pull me to the middle of the circle where Punzie was already sitting crossed legged. I copied her position so that Punzie, Anna and I formed a weird kind of triangle.

"Now, Winter, the first thing we will concentrate on is calmness. We only have one day before these two need to return to their own dimension, so work hard and we will have effects," Grandma Willow said solemnly, "Close your eyes," she commanded, and I did. Immediately I felt a million of different things. I was floating in the air and yet sitting on the warm floor of the hut, at the same time balancing on a wave. I smelled countryside, sage and sea salt. I felt the soft breeze and the cutting, cold wind. The warmth of the hut and the coolness of the ice palace. I tried to pry my eyes open but they wouldn't listen to me, remaining shut. Sparks of colour burst behind my eyelids and I began to panic. This reminded me too much of the visions the trolls showed me. I felt Punzie and Anna slip their hands into mine. This calmed me down, they were here with me. I couldn't see them but I could feel their calm. It was better than with Dark, where I could see him but not touch him – except it wasn't really him, was it?

I sighed and tried to relax the tense muscles in my body. The flashes came more and more often but I ignored them, focusing on letting all my worries go. Me and Dark were together. We go to the ice palace together. My parents love him. It's an amazing Christmas. Nothing bad happens.

Yeah, right.

I was about as relaxed as ever when it happened. One second I was in a darkness, smelling all these different things and feeling weird and comfortable with Anna's and Punzie's hands in mine, and the next they were wrenched away and we were suddenly standing on a dying field. The sun was setting and it was a dull, pulsing red colour. The ground was cracked and stretched on for as far as we could see. The sky was an ashy, dark, orange colour and the air was damp and humid. Anna and Punzie stood beside me, their hair floating in a breeze I couldn't feel. I glanced at my aunts but they didn't seem too worried, just curious. Suddenly I realised something.

When Anna first appeared she was wearing a winter attire, her hair perfect in two ginger plaits. Now it was in a bun at the back of her head and there was a white streak in her hair where it hadn't been before. Rapunzel's hair, neatly cropped and brown, was in a long, thick blonde braid, flowers plaited amongst it.

"Guys…" I whispered, my voice sounding scarily loud in the open space. Punzie and Anna glanced at each other and then at me.

"There's not much time," Punzie said and Anna nodded. The blonde turned to me, "Every second we spend here takes minutes from our life, meaning…"

"That you're getting younger," I stated, my mouth dry. Anna nodded, "Well then we have to get out!" I stated, my heart racing.

"Yes, but to do so, you need to face your fears," Anna said, "you have to calm your heart beat, keep a clear head. If you don't get through all of the fears we'll change to infants and you'll be stuck here forever, battling all and any fears until the only one left is the fear of staying here for eternity."

I shuddered, thinking about staying in this dead wasteland for the rest of my life. Why were we doing this?

_So you can keep a clear head during battle daughter. You need to learn how to see through your fear and your panic to win a fight with Pitch Black. _

It was Grandma Willow, speaking in my head.

"Ready?" Anna asked, I swallowed and nodded, my heart going faster than usual as a cloud of ashes appeared in front of me. There was a dark shape rising behind it, and as the ashes dispersed I realised that it was the ice palace. Or at least, it used to be. It was bent and broken, melted, completely destroyed. I gasped. A giant snake slithered from one window to another and I screamed, stumbling back and falling over nothing. I tried to calm my heart but I couldn't, the panic was taking over. The slimy serpent slithered forward until it was hovering over me, its tounge flicking out of its mouth ever so often. I tried to stand up but a sticky cobweb wrapped around my arms and legs. I screamed again, kicking out desperately. There was no use, I couldn't move, I was lightheaded with fear. There were tears streaming down my face as the Snake bent down. Millions of tiny spiders skittered all over my body, they were in my hair, on my face. I couldn't shake them off. My home was destroyed, I had nowhere to go. Now I would be poisoned by a giant snake and my remains will be eaten by spiders. I shuddered.

"Come on, Winter." I heard Punzie's voice, though I couldn't see her. I imagined her delicate hand in mine.

"You can do this, just calm down." Anna's voice now, her sparkling eyes.

_Focus on reality,_ Grandmother Willow, her wise smile. I breathed in deeply as some of the snake's spit splotched onto my face. My eyes fluttered shut and I focused on anything else than the damp heat of the snake and the tiny legs of the spiders. My mind pushed my destroyed home into the darkest pit. If I could beat this I would be able to save it. I thought of saving a spider in our dorm room once. Twinkle had screamed and ran out as soon as she saw it. It was a small thing, cowering away from us on the corner of the window, more afraid of us than we were of it. Night ran in, telling me to just kill it. But I couldn't bring myself to. Instead I put it on a piece of paper and threw it outside. That's right. Spiders couldn't hurt me. I helped one of them once, now it was time to return the favour. My heart slowed down a little bit and I relaxed. The spiders disappeared, I couldn't feel them anymore.

A hiss brought me back to reality. The snake loomed over me, closer than ever. For a second my heart threatened to speed up again, but I thought about what I knew about snakes. Not much, but I knew they weren't this big. I let my body slump. The binds were gone. My house was there. Snakes were harmless.

And just like that the snake and the ruins disappeared. Anna and Punzie hauled me to my feet, smiling wildly. They were changing, fast. They were both up to my shoulders, Punzie's hair just barely touched the floor and Anna's was in short braids.

"C'mon!" they giggled, pulling me forward. I breathed calmly. I wasn't scared of this place, not anymore. I was calm, the panic gone. Punzie plopped down on a patch of ground identical to others and took my hand into one of hers and Anna's in the other. I had to stretch to reach the both of them.

_Close your eyes…_

So I did and I was back with Punzie and Anna, both back to their normal sizes. They let go of my hands as the room came into focus, the furniture crowded by the walls.

"You have done well, daughter. One test passed," I glanced up at grandma Willow. She was smiling fondly and I couldn't help but grin back. One step closer to saving Dark and my family. When I looked back to thank Rapunzel and Anna I saw that they were gone.

"Their time is up," Grandmother Willow said sadly.

**Dark's POV**

Sophia pulled me on through the darkness and I felt bits of myself fly through my head and be left behind. I couldn't recollect things, who I was, my parents, what this place was. But I remembered Sophia. And that my name was Dark, and that somehow I could speak. I didn't see where we were going, Sophia pulled me along in the darkness, the smoke floating around us pulsed a deep blue. Finally Sophia halted and I nearly bumped into her. She turned around, a gleam in her eye.

"What's your name?" she asked. I looked at her confused, "tell me your name!"

"D-Dark," I stuttered, surprised by her sudden determination, "Dark Black."  
"Good," Sophia calmed down a bit, "Now tell me what you remember from your childhood."

"I, um…my childhood?" I asked. Sophia nodded. I searched my brain for anything that could tell me who I was. My mom, my home, my nursery. Anything. But there was nothing, "I don't know," I whispered, suddenly terrified. I was losing myself. Sophia smiled gently and leaned down to take my hand. Surprisingly I could feel it, although I couldn't see anything. Sophia gestured at a wisp of smoke and it parted, revealing three sets of doors. One was a baby pink, clouds drawn over it. The middle one plain white. The last one was a rusty red.

"Which one feels like your childhood?" Sophia asked me softly. I gazed intently at the blue door. Nothing. I didn't remember my home being in pastel colours, two parents happy to have a baby. The middle one? No, no memory of rich parents leaving me with a nanny other. Finally I glanced at the last door. Never enough of anything, food, clothes, love. Darkness, sadness, pain. Yes. That's what my childhood was. I didn't want to remember that aspect of my life, it seemed dark and terrible. Surely, I was better off without knowing my terrible past, "You have to choose, Dark." Sophia's voice said. I hesitantly stepped towards the rusty old one. What if I chose the baby blue one, would my memory change?

"Yes." Sophia answered my silent question, "It would. But this is about finding yourself, not lying to cover up the truth. No matter how painful it is."

Sophia was right. I stepped to the rusty door, determined. As soon as I touched the knob the door was flung open and I was tugged inside.

The room was familiar. The walls were still pretty, a pattern of flowers decorating them. But there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. A woman sat on an unmade bed. Her dark curls were greasy and she looked tired and worn out. There was a small bundle in her arms.

"There you go, darling," she cooed at it, "I'm here now. Don't worry now, everything's fine. Daddy's gone but maybe he'll be back in a bit. So don't you worry sweetie…" she continued speaking warmly to the bundle in her arms. I realised it was a baby. Slowly the woman faded out. The scene changed a little bit. There was another, smaller bed in the corner now. The stack of dishes got a bit shorter but the windows got dirtier. The woman looked even more tired. She was writing a long letter, there were tear tracks down her face. The door to the room opened and a small boy tumbled in. He had a bruise on one of his pale cheeks and there were tears rolling down his face. The woman stood up abruptly,

"What happened?" she demanded, striding over to the boy. She checked his bruise and muttered something under her breath. It changed from purple to yellow green and then disappeared altogether. She sighed again, "Did those boys beat you up again?" she asked, concerned. The boy slowly nodded, his body shook with the quiet sobs. The woman went over to the desk, littered with papers and took out a single, pristinely clean one. She held it out to the boy who stopped crying,

"Here, an early birthday present," her smile was tight, "It's a way you can communicate with me. Go on, think of something you'd like to say," she told him softly. The boy hesitated for a second before squeezing his eyes shut, the paper crumping up in his small fists slightly. Slowly letters appeared on it, and then words. Four of them, scrawled out, messy_. I love you, mommy_. The woman saw it and burst into tears, hugging the boy,

"I know, Dark," she sobbed, "I love you too, honey."

I blinked and I was suddenly standing by Sophia again. Her face was full of sympathy and I reached on of by visible hands up to wipe at my face. It was back I could see the tip of my voice. And there were hot tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Who was that woman, Dark?" she asked, though I knew she knew the answer already.

"That was my mother," I whispered, my voice cracking. Sophia smiled,

"Then my work here is done," she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, "Goodbye, Dark."

"No!" I yelled, "Please don't leave me!"

But she was already gone.

**This is a long chapter, but y'all deserve it. Please R&amp;R, it makes my day, you know it does. Comments and opinions are welcome. Love you all, you're amazing darlings. **

**~Fly on. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Liars

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Guess what? I'm just one day late with uploading and the only reason why is because I'm working on my other story. Go check it out if you like Stardust or Drarry or both. **

**This chapter is slightly based on Maze Runner. **

**Anyway please R&amp;R**

**Shoutout to Mozsarik, my sister, who's reviews make my day. Love you darling, Thankyou for the ideas :***

**Winter's POV**

The next morning when I woke up and came downstairs I wasn't surprised to see the witches leave. This time Mama Odie stayed. The old witch took my outside after a quick breakfast. The garden had a thick layer of pure white snow over it, and it shimmered in the morning sun. I grinned but resisted the urge to roll around in it. I was out here to control my powers, not play.

"Okay, child," Mama Odie drawled, "Our guest is here." She smiled her toothless grin and gestured at the little pathway leading towards the cottage. I saw the protective shield shimmer blue as someone in a thick cloak walked towards us. The person's feet didn't leave footprints in the snow.

I realised I knew who it was as soon as she stopped in front of us. The same willowy form, the white blonde hairs peeking out from underneath her hood.

"Mom?" I breathed.

"Just Elsa," she threw her hood back. Sure enough it was my mom. She was my height, her skin unmarked by wrinkles, her hair a little bit shorter than I remembered, in a loose braid, her eyes burning a fire that I rarely saw nowadays, "Let's get started," she said, her face grim. I stepped back as Mama Odie came in between us and stuck a silver stick in the ground. It had a tiny bell on top that let out a twinkling, warming noise even though nobody was moving it.

"Sit, children," Mama Odie said. Elsa moved her hand gracefully and a snow chair appeared out of nowhere. She gathered her skirts and sat down, looking like a true queen. I hurriedly sat down on the floor, not even bothering to try to copy her actions. This girl was a different person than my mother – her face was set, her eyes cold, proud, determined.

_Close your eyes…_

Mama Odie's croaked voice drifted in my head and I let my eyelids flutter shut. But not before I saw Elsa grin slightly and wink at me. It made me feel more confident. I wasn't surprised when I felt the sensation again. The feeling that I'm floating on waves, flying in the air but at the same time firmly sitting on the cold snow. I took deep calming breaths, I didn't have Punzie's or Anna's hands to keep me grounded, but I knew I couldn't drift off. I concentrated of the icy breeze coming off of Elsa and remembered why I was here. _Dark needs me. My family needs me_.

I felt the breeze stop. The wind, the cold. I was in a stuffy room, the walls emitted uncomfortable heat. I snapped my eyes open. Elsa and I were in a long room with a low ceiling, the walls painted a menacing red. At the end, the room broke off into different corridors.

_Go. You must be determined. You job is to get to the end without forgetting who you are or why you're there. _

Mama Odie's voice reminded us. I glanced at Elsa,

"Let's go, don't let anything fool you," she said, "They're liars," she added. And then she was off, running down the corridor. I followed her and sped into one of the corridors. She was on my heels.

For some time nothing happened, we ran down the metal corridors together, the sound of our feet slapping against the floor echoing around us. I was running out of breath, it was too hot. And then, as we rounded another corner, I saw a boy sitting on the floor, crossed legged. He looked around fourteen and had a sweet grin.

"Hello Elsa. Winter," he said, nodding at us and standing up. He was dressed entirely in green, his red hair a stark contrast.

"Peter," Elsa breathed next to me. I glanced over at her and my heart gave a nervous twist. Her hair was in a braid, wrapped around her head. She was dressed in a floor length aquamarine dress, her cloak a bright purple colour. She was getting younger.

"We need to get through," I said hurriedly, before I forgot the purpose of this. Wait? What purpose…um…I….Oh! Yes saving people….what people?...Dark…who's Dark….

"Snap out of it, Winter!" Elsa hissed. My head cleared – Dark, my family, determination. That's right.

"Why don't you go to Neverland with me?" Peter asked cheekily, "It's a beautiful place. Everyone is forever young, you'd enjoy it."

A picture appeared behind him. Fairy lights tangled amongst trees of weeping willows, a shimmering ocean, a bonfire, children happily dancing around. I wanted to go. Just for a little bit, I didn't know why I was in this stupid maze but it obviously wasn't important. This Neverland place…it looked amazing.

"Don't listen to him," Elsa snapped, "He's a liar. We need to _go_!"

I shook my head. _No, no, no, no_, I couldn't stay here! I needed to _go_!

"Let us through!" I hissed at Peter. His smile fell a bit,

"Oh c'mon, don't you wanna go to Neverland?" He asked, pouting.

_Don't be tempted. Don't be tempted. _

"NO!" I yelled. Time was running out, "Let us go, Peter Pan!"

And the boy and the image disappeared into nothingness. Elsa grinned at me.

"Good work! Let's hurry!" and just like that we were back to sprinting down the corridor. This time it didn't take long for the next person to appear. It was a girl with long, red hair. She had sparkling blue eyes, and reminded me of someone I knew.

"You're Melody's mother!" I gasped. The woman smiled warmly at me,

"Hello Winter," she said, her voice twinkling, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Atlantica with me."

I saw deep seas, beautiful underwater cities, castles, laughing mermaids.

I gazed at her. Why was I here and not in Atlantica in the first place? I stepped forward and the red head stretched her hand towards me. There was no point staying in this maze. It was pointless, why was I here? I placed my hand in the girls but then something stopped me, one word ringing in my head.

_Liars. _

I pulled my hand away and the girl sighed sadly, her legs shimmering and changing to a beautiful, green tail.

"Guess I'll go alone then." She whispered, and was gone.

"I did it!" I yelled triumphantly, turning to Elsa.

But something was wrong. She hadn't become any younger, the opposite in fact. She wasn't Elsa anymore, she was my mother. She stood there, soft wrinkles around her eyes, her familiar sweater in place, her pale hair streaked with grey.

"M-mom?" I asked, my voice shaking. Why was she here? Was she a ghost? Was she…dead?

She smiled softly at me,

"Let's go home honey," she said calmly, extending her hand to me. I glanced around, the maze had finished, I was in a closed off room with white walls. There was a black wall behind my mom, the bright orange words 'EXIT' written on them, "Come on Winter," she said urgently, shaking her hand at me.

"You're okay," I whispered, my lips pulling into a smile. She was alright, alright, alright. Everything was fine. I imagined this entire thing! I extended my hand towards my mom,

"Of course I'm okay, honey," she said softly.

"Dark didn't hurt you!" I felt tears of relief gather in my eyes.

"Who is Dark?" My mother chuckled. I froze. My eyes widened, fog lifted off my brain. This wasn't right. I took a deep breath. My mom was home.

"Let me through," I said, my voice menacing.

"What are you talking about?" My mom snapped, "Come on home!"

"Let me through!" I yelled. My mother glared at me, there was a flash, I saw a dark shadow in her place.

"_Liars_…" It hissed and disappeared. The exit door was open and little Elsa in a blue dress stood there, smiling radiantly.

"Come on," she smiled and I ran towards her.

Then I was back on the snow, the soft twinkling of the bell filling my head, calming my heart rate. Mama Odie stood there, looking proud. Elsa's ice throne was empty.

**Hazel's POV**

Everything's been a mess since Dark and Winter left. I was worried. Worried sick. Us 'kids' weren't told anything, but Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack took mom and dad and Uncle Toothless and Uncle Hiccup and Auntie Punzie and Flynn and Uncle Aster and Esmeralda into a room and stayed there for hours. Headmistress Merida appeared in the middle of one night and joined them in the room. They sent out search parties, they did spells. Two women visited our house, one's hair was white the other's jet black. They did some spells, painting the walls in the living room many colours. An old, huge man with a white beard and a fricking _tail_ appeared as well and I remember a lot of rain the night he went into the room. The rain turned to snow.

Us?

We weren't told anything. We sat in a room, played cards, sat in silence, worried sick. Everyone reacted differently.

Chris was acting suspicious. Jumping at any noise, glancing around, popping his fingers, running hands through his ginger hair. I knew my brother – he knew something.

Night and Fury argued more than usual, blaming things on each other. Fury screamed at Night that she was Winter's best friend, she lived with her, she should've noticed something was wrong. Night just screamed. She got terrible nightmares that she woke up from crying.

Pierre was quiet, more than usual. He would curl up on the sofa and not talk to anyone for hours.

The twins for once stuck together. They didn't bicker, they didn't shout or make rude jokes. They were silent. And somehow the silence was more terrifying than Night's nightmares.

Misaki left two days ago, after we promised to keep her updated on whatever happened.

Winter and Dark were deemed missing.

Me? I tried to cheer everyone up, I invented games and made popcorn and put movies on. But nobody was really in the mood. I was worried, so worried, but I wanted to keep people's spirits up. Finally one day Night exploded. I had just offered we put on a movie and have a slumber party. Night jumped up,

"NO! NO, HAZEL!" She yelled, eyes shooting lightning, "We don't want to do that. We don't want to do anything. We're all worried, so can you stop with all this positivity!? We don't care, I don't care, just go be happy somewhere fucking else!"

There was a stunned silence for a second where nobody moved a muscle. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't mean to annoy her, I wanted to take my mind off whatever was happening. Winter and Dark were missing. I couldn't handle it. But at least I tried to cheer everyone up instead of sulking in the corner. I turned on my heel and ran out of the room.

I found myself on the balcony, looking out at the sunset. It stopped snowing but there were thick layers on the mountains. Far away I could see Arendelle lights begin to turn on. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I just let everything wash over me – the fear, the worry, the desperation, the uselessness. Everything. Tears poured down my face and sobs shook my small body. I heard someone come out onto the balcony and I thought it was Night, that she came to apologise. I looked up, but it wasn't her. It was Pierre. He got up from the sofa for the first time in a long time. His blue hair was messy his eyes soft and sad. Without a word he reached out for me and I pressed myself against him. His strong arms came around me and he put his chin on top of my head. I gripped his shirt and cried into it. He smoothed my hair with his hand and whispered reassuring words.

When I calmed down enough he pressed our foreheads together,

"It's okay," he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah," I hiccupped. He both laughed softly. He cupped my face with his hand and leaned in, and I leaned up and suddenly we were kissing. For a few seconds I let all my negativity leave me and I just concentrated on the feeling of his strong lips on mine and his arm around me and his warm hand on my cheek. When we broke away we sat down, our backs pressed against the ice railings, his arm around me, my head on his shoulder. We didn't speak, and for the first time in days I felt calm.

The door to the balcony opened again and I saw Night, looking guilty, her short black hair scrapped back into a ponytail. She looked heartbroken and without a thought I stretched out my free arm. With a grateful smile she sat down next to me and I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. I squeezed her shoulder and smiled softly. She let the tears roll down her cheeks even as Fury joined us, linking arms with Night and leaning her head against her sisters shoulder. The twins came in after two minutes, not taking a step away from each other. Without a word they sat down next to Pierre. Finally Chris joined us and he laid across mine, Night's and Fury's laps, closing his eyes.

We stayed like that for a long, long time, the sky went dark and it started snowing again. We were calm, worried and sad yes, but calm. We had each other, it would all be okay. And then the spell was broken by Chris guiltily saying,

"Guys, I need to tell you something."

**Damn, longest chappie yet. Please R&amp;R love you all, hugs&amp;kisses!**

**~Fly on**


	18. Chapter 18 - That love

**Sorry I'm three days late!**

**I actually don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy, I'm sorry, please don't hate me!**

**Next chappie!**

**Christopher's POV**

"I can't believe you'd keep this a secret!" Hazel hissed, when all of us were huddled in the twins' room. All of our parents were still locked up, discussing things over with more and more people. I knew it was stupid – I should've told them the truth from the beginning! I saw Winter, I knew she was safe, and yet I let all of my family think she was in danger, that she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. I felt so ashamed, if only I told them at the beginning then all these people wouldn't have to get involved, Aunt Elsa's magic could help us locate her and bring her home. And yet if Winter truly wanted to come back, she would've. Out of all my cousins I was the closest with her, she was smart, she knew what she needed, what was right. It wasn't my place to blab out her location to her parents, they screwed up already as it was. If they hadn't reacted like that to Dark then everything would be fine. I sighed and ran a hand through my ginger hair, keeping my emotions at bay,

"She didn't want you guys to know," I stated, "She didn't want anyone to know, she thought she could keep us safe."

"She can't even keep herself safe!" Hazel yelled. I have never seen my sister like this, her cheeks red, eyes shooting lightning. The worry finally got the better of her and she was just a bubble of anger and confusion, "We have to get her, we have to…w-we have to…" he lips trembled and eyes gleamed with unshed tears. She plopped down on Max's bed and buried her face in her hands, Pierre automatically put his arm around her, "I don't know what we have to."

"There's nothing we can do," Fury said soothingly. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally fiery red hair was limp, hanging around her narrow shoulders. I sighed in frustration. This whole thing was a mess, and I knew the people that were to blame for what happened – Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack. And most probably my mom and dad. And aunt Punzie, and Eugene, and uncle Aster and Esmeralda, and uncle Toothless and uncle Hiccup. They all knew something. Hell, even Headmistress Merida knew more than us! The random strangers, they _knew _more! It was unfair, we were her family! Me and Hazel, who was slowly breaking apart, and Pierre who had always been there for Winter when her parents were away, and Night and Fury, completely lost without her, and Flynn and Maximus, confused, not knowing what to do with themselves and Misaki, unaware of anything, and even Dark, who nobody cared about. _We_ were her family, we had the right to know!

Without second thoughts I stood up and walked out of the room. Night followed closely behind,

"Chris!" she hissed, "Where the hell are you going?!"

"We have the right to know," I gritted, striding towards the doors to the room our parents rarely left these days. I could hear the hurried footsteps of others, walking behind us. Without a warning I slammed the door to the living room open. Eleven startled faces looked up at me. Everyone was seated around the table, cups of coffee strewn around it with other rubbish. Papers, sketches, maps, they littered every possible surface. The windows were cracked with ice and I knew it wasn't because of the weather outside.

Uncle Jack looked like he hadn't slept in years, his skin saggy, lines of worry permanently etched into his pale forehead. Aunt Elsa had dried tear tracks down her cheeks, and she hadn't bothered to change since yesterday. Aunt Punzie's nails were bitten raw, her lips a mess from where she chewed on them. Eugene's goatee has grown into a full beard, snaking down his neck in messy clumps. My mom's hair was streaked with grey strands that weren't there days before. My dad, uncle Toothless and uncle Aster were heatedly arguing over something before I interrupted. Esmeralda and uncle Hic were by the window, both looked terrible. Headmistress Merida was in the middle of pacing up and down the room.

"What is it, Chris?" My dad asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Uncle Aster went over and plopped down beside Esme, putting a comforting arm around her.

"We want an explanation!" I stated before I could change my mind. They looked so, so…_heartbroken_, that I found it hard to question them. But I had no choice, we deserved to know.

"Explanation to what, honey?" Mom asked softly. Night was standing beside me and I could feel the others stand behind me like a shield. I felt more confident when they were here.

"Why is Winter gone?" Night asked before I could reply, "Why did you try to attack Dark? Why are you locked up in here? Who are all these people that come to the palace? Why aren't we told _what the hell is going on_?"

The adults exchanged pointed looks,

"Perhaps…another time?" Dad said carefully. Fury pushed past us and stood in the middle of the room,

"No, not another time," she stated firmly, plopping down onto the ground, "We won't leave until you tell us what's going on!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just tell them," Uncle Toothless huffed, sitting with Uncle Hiccup at the window and wrapping protective arms around him.

"Fine," Auntie Elsa said, her mouth in a thin line, "You're right we can't keep this a secret for any longer."

**Dark's POV**

I wasn't alone for long, a couple of minutes at most. But I was scared, scared that I would forget. Scared about how easy it was to let go.

So I concentrated on the few memories I had, the ones of my mother.

Her dark hair. Her warm hand. The quilt I slept under. Her soft hands putting a plaster over my scraped knee. Her magic. Her voice. Her warmth.

Her tiredness. The will to give up. Her smoke. Her drugs. Her curled up on the bed for days. Her ready to give up.

What has made her hold on for all these years?

Could it have been me?

And if it was, then what's of her now that I'm gone. She's all alone of Christmas. Because I wanted to be with someone I loved. And look how that has ended.

Wait.

_Someone I loved?_

I desperately searched my brain for any memory, anything. But I got nothing. I didn't know if this person was blonde or brunette, boy or girl, magical or not. I didn't know if they liked apples or snow or reading books. I didn't know what their name was, why I loved them in the first place.

And why I was here. So instead of concentrating on the things I couldn't grasp, I thought of the things I could.

Her dark her. Her warm hand. The quilt I slept under…

He appeared soundlessly. Fading into focus as he walked from nowhere. The smoke glowed a soft green, like meadows and trees and someone's eyes…

"Louis." I said, smiling softly. Louis answered with his own calming smile. I don't know what I expected him to be, but certainly not this. There was a small boy standing in front of me, he could be maybe eight or nine years old with swipey, sandy blonde hair.

"Hello Dark," he said in a voice that didn't suit him. It was too deep and rough and somehow totally fitted, "I'm here to help you remember someone. Can you guess who?"

"The person," Dark blurted, and felt blush rising in his newly visible face, "I…um, I mean her – I, it's a her isn't it?" he babbled, "It's a girl. The one I love, r - right?"

"Yes, Dark," Louis extended his small hand and Dark clasped it in his, "It's a girl. Her name is Winter."

_Winter. Winter. Winter._

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to remember, so badly. But her name didn't ring a bell, I didn't know who this girl was. It was so goddamn frustrating, I knew I should remember. But there was nothing. Snow and cold, winter. But not the one that was most important to me.

"Don't worry," I walked hand in hand with Louis as the smoke pulsed a warm green, "You'll remember her soon enough."

We floated through the smoky curtains and I saw shadows move amongst them. Not scary shadows, shadows of people who, like me, were lost. Hopefully not forever. They stumbled in the dark, crying softly and asking for help until they didn't. They found a door, a person, a way to get out. Or they gave up and moved on to whatever was after this.

I wanted to move on almost as badly as I wanted to see Winter. I glanced over at Louis and he shook his head,

"It's not your time. Not yet." He said simply.

I followed him, calmed by his presence until we reached something that hadn't been there before. A mirror far in front of us. I wanted to break into a run, wanted to see what the mirror was – a door maybe? But Louis kept me grounded and we slowly walked towards it.

When we came to a stop I could see a weird picture. I saw myself, half appeared, half disappeared. My head, hands and legs visible, but my middle gone. Next to me was Louis, and behind us – people. Not shadows, people. Some ran around, frantically, others walked with their heads down, defeated.

And then the window glazed over…no, iced over. A beautiful pattern of ice crept over the glass until I couldn't see anything. And then the ice smoothed out like an ice ring and I could see two people standing in a room full of others. My eyes were on one girl.

White blonde hair, pale blue eyes, dazzling smile.

"That's Winter, isn't it?" I breathed, my eyes fixed on the girl.

"Yes," Louis confirmed, "do you remember her, Dark?"

"I- I…" I thought, "N-no I don't."

The image shimmered and before I could stop myself I gently reached forward, touching the iced glass. Instead of a coldness, heat spread through my fingers, and then I was being pulled inside.

I was sitting on a grassy plain, looking out at the forest. The sun was setting and there was a chill in the air. A great shape of a building loomed behind me. It seemed familiar somehow.

I watched as two people stumbled forward, one laughing the other smiling radiantly. Me and Winter.

They sat down next to me and giggled,

"Y'know," Winter suddenly muttered, serious, "I wonder what's it like to be in love." She mused.

_Don't ask me. I wouldn't know. _The words were written on my piece of paper.

"So, you think you could never love anyone?" she questioned, lying on the grass. The other Dark shrugged his shoulders,

_I don't know if anyone would love me._

Emotions came first. I remembered what I felt back then, embarrassed that it slipped past my mind, I didn't mean for Winter to see that, to feel sorry for me. Hell, I didn't want to feel sorry for myself. The blonde just smiled softly, and squeezed my hand.

I felt all these things at once and they made me double over. The feeling was almost too much, all of it came crashing on me – the pain, the hurt, the insecurities. The absolute, intense love for Winter Frost.

And then came the memories. A rooftop, flying. Dancing, kissing in the dark. Holding hands. Unspoken promises.

_I love you. I love you too. _

Winter. The gorgeous girl who became a friend I never had. Who stuck up for me, and stuck with me. Who communicated with me without words. Who was clumsy and danced weirdly and had amazing ice powers. Winter who watched movies with me and read the same books as me so she could talk with me about them. Winter, the sassy, sarcastic girl, who was so powerful and so capable of feeling. Winter, the one I loved.

"I think someone already does love you," Winter whispered, her eyes dropping.

When my eyes snapped open and the feeling was gone, I was surrounded by smoke all over again, and it was back to being grey and wispy. Louis was gone but when I turned to look at the mirror I saw that it was clouded the words:

_My work here is done. Hang on to that love. _

_Goodbye Dark. _

I was alone again, but I wasn't scared. Not with the memory of Winter fresh and warm in my heart. I gave the mirror one last glance and as it began to shimmer and disappear I saw that I was visible again.

**There you have it! Please R&amp;R, love you all!**

**~Fly on. **


	19. Chapter 19 - Wasteland of the dead

**Hi guys, I don't even know if this is late or not. I'm sorry I don't have a set day to upload, I'm a bad human. But school I completely wrecking me, so yeah. **

**Mozsarik – Thankyou for your reviews. They literally make me so happy. Your school sounds interesting and that girl was kinda disturbing if you ask me, but nothing like that happens at my school so that's boring. Anyway, yeah that quote is quite good I might use it near the end if I remember. Also I have a list of books I need to read and the Gone series are on there, so I'll definitely check that out. Thankyou for taking your time to write the review, it makes me so happy (: **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter my lovelies. Please review, I'm getting less of them and it makes me sad ): **

**Normal POV, few days before**

"_This is bullshit," Eugene stated firmly, smacking the table with his hand. The old man, Mr Disney, regarded him with a cold look. _

"_I'm afraid it's not. It's all true. Ask Mrs Frost or Mr Frost or Miss Brave." _

"_Elsa?" Punzie turned towards her best friend, her lower lip trembling, "is what he is saying true?" _

_Elsa slid down into a chair with a sigh, running her hands through her messy blonde hair. Jack went over and stood behind her, his reassuring hands on her shoulders. _

"_Yeah, it's true." Elsa muttered. Kristoff got up, _

"_So let me get this straight. Once upon a time in an alternative universe, you and Jack were destined to be married. Then this…Pitch Black, appeared and sent you to yet another universe, where we all attended school together?" Kristoff asked. Jack nodded his head and continued for him, _

"_Me and Elsa didn't remember each other but we were falling in love again. But then something terrible happened…_

"…One of the teachers turned out to be Pitch Black himself. The shadow king. The ruler of monsters. While we were all busy with our private lives he was growing in strength, gathering an army. He wanted to finish what he started – destroy us, before we destroyed him. But once again his plans were destroyed. Elsa shattered him to pieces and blew him away, but I got hurt in the process," Jack said in his deep voice.

"But that wasn't the end," Eugene continued, solemnly, "In order to save Jack and for him and Elsa to regain their memories they went to the trolls. We all lived in England at the time, and we had to take a plane to get here. Well not all of us. Jack, Elsa, Toothless, Punzie and Kristoff went, the rest of us remained at the school."

"The trolls put Jack and I into sleep in which we recovered our lost memories and Jack healed," now Elsa spoke, her voice sad and filled with guilt, "On our way back to school our plane crashed. One of Pitch's allies was flying it. We ended up in a place called Neverland, where we became prisoners of a boy called Peter Pan. He decided to marry me," Jack's hand tightened on his wife's shoulder, "but it was known that whoever married him, disappeared. I would've probably died there, Punzie was meant to be a servant and Toothless changed into a dragon forever. Jack would be executed. But then these two kids – Wendy and John decided to help."

"We were worried," Anna was looking out of the window, "they were gone for a long time. Time worked differently in Neverland. Eventually me, Merida, Hiccup, Eugene, Aster and Toothless decided to go look for them. In order to get to Neverland we had to face our worst fears," Anna shuddered and Kristoff reached out for her hand and squeezed it, she smiled at him warmly and continued, "we split up but never managed to leave the island. We all got caught and were going to get hanged . Wendy tried to tell Peter to let us go, but he wouldn't listen. In the end Jane, my maid, got help. This guy called Gru came to help us with his army of yellow…_things_…"

"Minions," Punzie suggested, "yeah, Gru came with his minions and we left. Wendy and Peter got married later and all his disappeared fiancés came back. But while we were away one of Pitch's most loyal servants, Hans…"

"That scumbag," provided Kristoff, tugging Anna closer to him.

"Yeah that one," Punzie said, "well he worked on getting piece of Pitch back together and when we returned he was stronger than ever. This time the battle was much more bloody," her voice went soft and sad, "we all lost our lives on that battlefield. Elsa eventually struck Pitch with her powers and she too, died. That's when Mr Disney, the old man that you saw, came in."

"He was our creator," Hiccup picked up, " he made us and in his final act to fix our lives he rewrote our stories. So that we all met and we were all happy," he gestured at the room, "and we were. Our memories wiped away – Jack and Elsa the only ones who remembered. That's why they reacted like that to the boy, Dark. He is Pitch's son. He has a piece of his father in him, and his father was pure evil. Now he's gone and so is Winter and we are in more danger that we ever thought."

"Pitch possessed the young man's mind. It is partly our fault for kicking him out," Jack's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the chair, "and now his army is gathering once again. After years the darkness is steering, and we need all we can to destroy it."

The room was filled with silence. Night, Fury, Christopher, Hazel, Max, Flynn and Pierre stared at their parents, their mouth hanging open. Night was the first to shake the shock off,

"Well what are we waiting for then?" she asked determinedly, "we need to defeat this pitch before he hurts us!"

Elsa smiled, somewhat coldly, a flame flickering in her eyes,

"Destroy him, before he destroys us."

**Pitch's POV**

I sat at the head of the table, my back straight. This body was weak, uncomfortable. It belonged to my son – that weakling. He couldn't even fight for his own mind. Sure, he screamed at the beginning especially when he saw that girl – Winter Frost. But now he has gone quiet. He's been quiet for days. Good, I could concentrate on the task at hand instead of his petty threats. Who did he think he was? He was just a boy, his power_ nothing_ compared to mine. And soon I would be out of this body, leaving it lifeless. It has almost served its purpose. My power was strong, soon I would be able to regain my old body – or what was left of it. I smiled coldly as the seats down the table began to fill up. The room was dark and just as I remembered it, dusty and large. Big enough to fit all of my future lieutenants. Even now they were gathering, their power radiating through the room.

Soon enough all of the chairs were filled, and the people – no, monsters, sitting in them cowered in the shadows.

"Once again you call us to you, Pitch," a man spoke to my left, his right hand resting on the table, the other ending in a deadly sharp hook, the pirate captain, "with nothing to offer us except eternal damnation."

"I'd know something about that," a snobbish voice near the end of the table stated. Claude Frollo leaned forward, towards the light, "eternal damnation. That is."

"We've live in exile for centuries, Black," Maleficent stated, examining her blood red nails, "and it was all because of you."

"We were stupid to listen to you the first time round," huffed a Ursula, her tentacles writhing angrily.

"Speak for yourself, fishy," hissed Jafar, glaring at Ursula, "I am anything but stupid. I am the powerful sultan Jafar!"

"And where is your kingdom, Jafar? Taken by that street rat!" Ursula retaliated.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Stated Scar. He was sitting on my right in his human form.

"Oi, who you calling an idiot, huh?!" Mother Gothel yelled, outraged. Her hair was streaked with grey.

"Shut _up_!" Hades groaned, the blue flame on his head swaying, "We are not getting anything done."

"There is nothing to be done," Maleficent hissed,

"Yes, the only thing we will accomplish is eternal damnation," Frollo added, "_again_."

Voices started to rise all around me, people trying to yell over each other. I sighed – these petty villains. While I have been gone they had gotten nowhere, they were trash – buried and forgotten. But I could make them something stronger.

"If you are quite done," I boomed, "I would like to move on with my proposition."

The room quietened and they all turned on me, their eyes burning with hate.

"Look at you Pitch," Captain Hook sneered, "nothing but a child. Face it your power is gone."

I stood up violently. It was more for show – to scare them, show them that I still had power. I felt the shadows crawl towards me and wrap around my torso, my eyes glowed red. I rose as the nightmares picked me up,

"_Do not underestimate me_. _I could destroy you in one wave of my hand._"

I hissed, the power of my voice causing the table to vibrate. The villains cowered and began bowing,

"We are sorry master," Hades muttered,

"We meant no disrespect," Ursula agreed. Everyone around me nodded. I smiled cruelly and returned to my seat.

"Now, listen to my plan friends," I made eye contact with everyone. I had to make my idea sound strong. Some people like Hades, Ursula and Mother Gothel will be easy to persuade, but others like Maleficent, Jafar and Captain Hook will need more than that, "I am now possessing the body of my own son," whispers erupted all around me but I silenced them with my hand, "he is weak and is disappearing, This vessel will soon be of no use to me, but thanks to his life force I am able to gain power and return to my own body soon. But we have the advantage here. To destroy Jack and Elsa Frost," a hiss of pain came up at the mention of their names, "we have to hit their weakest point. Their daughter." The villains leaned forward, more interested, "She had befriended this boy," I gestured at myself, "and using him we can lure her into a trap. That way we can bargain with the Frosts – their daughter for say, their powers."

"And when they are weak humans," Maleficent's eyes light up with recognition, "we can destroy them. Once and for all."

"Yes," I agreed, a smile in place. I had them in my grasp if even Maleficent saw the point in my plan, "and then the Frosts and all their petty friends will be no more. And we will rule forever!"

Jafar stood up quickly,

"You have my loyalty sire," he said with a bow, "I will get you my army!"

"You have our loyalty!" Ursula, Frollo, Maleficent and Scar added,

"And you have my loyalty," Captain Hook agreed, "and of my pirates."

"And of all the stinking souls in the river Styx," Hades boomed, his hair burning orange.

I smiled easily,

"Thankyou friends…" and then I froze. One person hadn't sworn their loyalty, actually she has disappeared, "where is Gothel?" I hissed, dread filling me. Everyone looked around but her seat was empty. She was gone. And I think I knew why,

"We must go now!" Captain Hook stated, arm raised, "she betrayed us!"

"No," I shook my head, my mind clearing, "there is no need, let her go. Let them get ready. The victory will only be so much sweeter when we burn that palace to the ground." 

**Winter's POV**

This time the sun was setting when Fairy Godmother dragged me outside. It gave the snow a golden glow and made it look almost warm. She took me to the front of the house, right by the forest. I could see the dark pits in between the trees and shivered, thanking the shield for being there to protect us. I sat down in the snow, and observed the trees, waiting for whoever's ghost I would meet today. And sure enough as the last of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, two figures emerged from the forest. Both of them were boys, around my age. The one of the left was tall and blonde. He looked huge and out of place but had a calm, caring air around him. The other one was much smaller and skinnier, with a mop of messy brown hair and a scattering of freckles on his cheeks. It took me a moment to recognise them – uncle Kristoff and uncle Hiccup. Hic waved happily at me, a skip in his step.

"Let us begin," Fairy Godmother said, giving the two a smile as they settled next to me in the snow. Hiccup shivered and Kristoff's teeth rattled. I just sat there – the cold never bothered me anyway. Without a word the three of us closed our eyes and I concentrated on the feeling. Flying. Floating. Falling.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in a wasteland, it looked like a desert but it wasn't hot – it was cold. The air stank like decaying food, toilets and wet dogs. It made me gag and I lifted my shirt to stuff it in my face, covering my nose and mouth. Next to me Kristoff coughed,

"What is this?" I hissed. He just shrugged and stumbled forward. The rocky, sandy floor was littered with weirdly shaped rocks. They seemed to lay on top of each other and there were rusty red stains on them. I peered at the closest to me, leaning my face down. The stink intensified.

Suddenly it came clear and I stumbled back, a scream escaping my suddenly dry throat.

They weren't rocks – they were bodies.

Thousands, millions of bodies, covering the ground as far as I could see. Some were children some woman. Young teenagers, couples clutching each other's hands. Pregnant women…babies. A layer of thick dust covered them as if a volcano exploded and covered them in ashes. Except volcanoes didn't make anyone bleed. Hiccup stifled a sob and Kristoff reached out for my shoulder, squeezing it gently. I whipped around looking for a source of this massacre, who would be able to commit such a terrible crime. But there was nobody around.

"Why are we here?" I questioned my uncles, and when they didn't react I looked towards the sky. It was an ashy orange, the sun gone, a blood red gash travelling across it, "WHY ARE WE HERE?! ANSWER ME!" I screamed until my lungs ached. Tears streamed down my face, the disgusting air seemed to be suffocating me. I wanted out, right now. I couldn't bear to look down at the bodies surrounding my feet.

"Come on, Winter," Hiccup reached for my hand, his green eyes glistening with tears, "We have to go."

Kristoff reached for my other hand and together the three of us began to pick our way through the corpses. I accidently stepped on someone's hand, and kicked away a tiny, curled up baby as it caught on my shoe. I doubled over at some point, throwing up the contents of my stomach. I knew if I ever got out of here I would never be able to forget this sight.

"Oh God," Kristoff choked, pointing at the ground with his free hand, "Winter, _look_."

I didn't want to. I didn't want to, so badly. But something in his voice made me. For a second I didn't realise what he was showing me. All I saw were more bodies. But then I looked more closely and a sound like a strangled animal left me. I fell to my knees, the boys letting go of my hands.

Right there, by my knees, lay my parents. I recognised my mother's dress and her carefully braided white blonde hair that was covered in sand. My fathers frayed hoodie. Anywhere I looked I saw the bodies of people I knew and loved. Auntie Anna, Auntie Punzie. My entire family. All my cousins, lying in a circle, their hands clasped. I saw Misaki and her family and then the families of all the people who went to my school. I saw Headmistress Merida and Melody and Zeus and all these people. I couldn't take it, my heart twisted in my gut but I knew someone was missing. I took in a deep breath and it came out as a sob, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Dark," I choked out, "W-where's Dark?"

I knew it was selfish – but I needed to know where he specifically was. Only if he was alive I could make everyone else return. He would know what to do, we'd defeat the person who do this together, we would…

"I'm right here, Winter." Dark whispered. His voice nothing like I heard before. I stumbled to my feet and Hiccup and Kristoff helped me keep my balance. They were getting younger by the second, we were running out of time and I didn't even know how to pass this quest. I closed my eyes for a split second and opened them to face him.

Dark stood in a small circle devoid of bodies. He was wearing a white shirt and white jeans – I have never seen him in these colours. The whiteness was splattered with blood – some rusty and almost brown, some bright red and fresh. He was holding a wickedly gleaming knife in his hand and it dripped with blood. The blood of innocents, thousands of them. And Dark murdered them all.

"N-no." I whispered, stepping back. The look in his eyes was of utter despair. Tears pooled in them and slowly travelled down his cheeks. He dropped the knife and reached his bloody hand towards me,

"Winter p-please," he sobbed, "I d-didn't mean too. I-I.."

"You killed them." I said softly. His voice, even broken, sounded deep and soothing. It wasn't the voice of a killer, it was the voice that Dark never had.

"You have to forgive him." Kristoff said. I glanced at him and gasped. He reached my shoulder, his stubble and muscle gone. His hands were balled into fists, his eyes determined. On my other side Hiccup was in a similar position, even tinier than before. There was no time.

"I can't do it!" I hissed, "I-I can't…" my voice broke, "he killed all of these people."

"No he didn't," Hiccup lisped, "It wasn't him."

"Please W-winter. I am so so sorry…" He fell to his knees by me and gripped my hand, "I didn't ,-mean to, I-I didn't want to. God, I-I'm s-sorry. N-no…I- I didn't…"he was blabbing, tears pouring down his face, his entire body shaking. I thought about him, about what he's done. He murdered these people, all of them. I looked at the bodies, piled on top of each other, long dead.

But was it really him? What if he was forced, what if it was Pitch, sitting inside him like a leech. I imagined waking up and realising that all these people were dead and it was my fault. Dark was clutching to me so desperately. He didn't want this, neither of us did. Slowly I kneeled beside him. He was like a child, confused and utterly shattered. Carefully I pried his hands away from my shirt and put them around him. He fell against me heavily, his strong arms coming around my waist,

"Winter p-please make it s-stop. I don't w-want this. J-just kill me n-now," he whispered brokenly, his voice hoarse, "I c-an't live w-with myself. Winter p-lease…"

"S'kay Dark," I murmured, feeling like a mother, my own voice hoarse, "It's okay. I forgive you. This wasn't your fault. None of it is, you're just caught in the middle of the war. You're going to be okay. We all are," I said as calmly as I could. I believed my words – Dark didn't deserve this. What he did deserve was forgiveness, and I could give that to him. He pulled away from me gently, a smile on his face.

"Thankyou Winter."

And with a rustle of the wind he was gone. Kristoff and Hiccup were getting smaller by the second, and yet the dream wasn't shattering. This wasn't over just yet.

Behind me a clap sounded and as I turned I saw a tall man behind me. He had leathery, sallow skin, spiked black hair and black robes that looked like wings. His eyes were a gleaming, cold gold. I didn't need to ask to know who he was.

"Pitch Black." I hissed, taking on a protective stance. He laughed cruelly,

"Yes, well done little girl," he had a hint of a British accent and his voice was the one that Dark spoke in reality. It made you feel like you were falling into a pit, "You can forgive the love of your life. That's all very well. But can you forgive someone you hate, hmm?" he stopped clapping and crossed his arms over his chest. All hope left me – there was no way for me to forgive him, ever. Not after everything he had done. With a detached sort of interest I saw that the corpses were gone and that there were agonised faces moving in his dark robes.

I turned to Kristoff and Hic, who now looked about seven years old.

"I'm sorry guys," I whispered. There was no way out – the two of them would change to babies and then disappear. It was inevitable, they'd die and history will be altered. There will be no Hazel or Chris. There will be no Uncle Toothless and no Night and Fury. It will be just me and the ones left. I felt tears of hopelessness fill me eyes, "This is all my fault, I can't do it."

Hiccup reached for my hand, and so did Kristoff. Just like when we first began to walk through this wasteland.

"You can't give up," Hiccup said firmly.

"Forgiveness is all about having faith in someone."

"But I don't," I shook my head in hopelessness, "I don't have faith. Not in Pitch."

"But he's just like you. Just like Dark," Hiccup said softly, "Misunderstood."

"You call killing innocent people a misunderstanding?" I snapped. They didn't understand. I couldn't just forgive someone who made Dark's life miserable. Who made my parents split up only to kill them again. Who caused pain to so many people. Who killed all the thousands of people. Who corrupted the mind of the boy I loved.

I didn't realise I said all these things out loud until Dark said,

"But maybe he has never been loved. Maybe that makes him what he is."

"He's a monster." I hissed.

"All monsters are human." Kristoff said gently. I sighed, and tugged on my hair, desperately. I tried to search my brain for anything that could trigger any forgiveness I had inside me. And as I thought, time passed. And nothing changed.

"I can't!" I finally gasped. Kristoff and Hiccup exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should show you," Hiccup offered, gently.

"Close your eyes," Kristoff added. And I did but instead of any sensation like falling, nothing happened.

"Well?" I asked expectantly, opening my eyes. But the wasteland was gone. Instead I was in a dark, large hall. There were old tables pressed to the walls and children in dirty clothes and uneven haircuts ran around. An orphanage.

I turned around and caught my reflection in a grimy window. Except I wasn't me – I was a tiny, scrawny boy. His eyes were large inside his face, innocent gold. His hair was shaggy and black and his face dirty. For a second I thought it was Dark – but then I realised it was Pitch. I was inside Pitch Black, just like he was inside the boy I loved. He possessed him, and maybe I could do it too. Maybe I could make Pitch kill himself before he managed to hurt anyone. But would I really be able to kill a little, innocent boy?

Before I had a chance to decide I was spun around. Three other boys, all taller than me – um, Pitch – and looking very menacing.

"Whatcha doing, Black?" one of them sneered, "checking out your ugly reflection."

I was already making up a comeback in my head but when I tried to open my mouth, I couldn't. I deflected – I couldn't control this body, I could only observe. Meanwhile Pitch opted to keep his mouth shut, his eyes trailed on his shoes. One of them had a hole in it.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" the same boy hissed, gripping Pitch by the shirt and lifting him slightly off the ground.

"S-sorry, Clayton," Pitch muttered. The boy, Clayton, roughly dropped Pitch to his feet and he, I, stumbled.

"Anyways, do you have any money?" Clayton asked nonchalantly.

"N-no," Pitch fidgeted, and I could feel his emotions. He was scared, he wanted to run away from this place, from these boys. And he was lying. By now a small crowd of children had gathered around the three boys. I felt sick.

"Course you do," one of the other boys snorted, "I saw your mom bring you some."

"Shut up, Ratcliffe!" Pitch yelled. Clayton pushed him backwards, so his back hit the wall,

"Don't talk to him like that you little scumbag," he hissed. Pitch whimpered pathetically. Now he was really scared. I didn't know why he didn't just use his power, "Now, give us the money, then."

"N-no," Pitch whispered. Desperately clutching the coins in his pocket.

"What do ya mean 'no'?" Clayton frowned and without warning punched the smaller boy in the guts, I didn't feel anything but I could feel all the emotions Pitch did – the humiliation, the fear. A laugh came out of the crowd and Pitch blushed. The two guys, Ratcliffe and the one I didn't know the name of yanked Pitch up.

"Don't," Pitch whispered, "It's from mommy!"

"Aw," Clayton cooed, "It's from _mommy_," a snicker went through the crowd, "Give it up, kid, she don't care about you anyways."

Pitch balled his hands into fists and I felt the deep ache in his chest – the longing for someone to care for him.

"She does! She does care!" he said. Clayton pushed him against the wall, hard, and the coins clattered out of his pockets onto the floor. Ratcliffe greedily fell to his knees and gathered the money, "No!" Pitch desperately struggled against Clayton's iron grip, "It's from mommy!"

Clayton angrily pushed him to the ground, and leaned in towards him,

"Give it up kid," he reappeared, "she don't care about you. No one does." And he walked away, laughing with his friends as the crowd dispersed. Pitch sat on the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks and I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't know if it belonged to him or to me. He didn't sit on the floor for a long time before a man passed him. He had greying hair and a square jaw, he frowned at the boy,

"What are you doing on the floor, Pitch?" he asked.

"Mr Rourke!" Pitch stood up, unsteady on his feet, "Mr Rourke Clayton hit me again!"

"Oh, stop dramatizing, Pitch," Mr Rourke rolled his eyes and before Pitch could utter another word, the teacher left. Pitch bawled his hands into fists.

I blinked and then the scene has changed. I was standing in a room with cauldrons and books and herbs. There was a woman opposite me, she was skinny and reminded me of a bird with a small nose and bulging eyes. She had a fancy, purple hairdo on her head and ridiculously long eye lashes.

"I'm sorry Yzma," I said, my voice deep. It was Pitch speaking, "but I have decided to leave town."

"You can't!" The woman's face was red with rage, "we had a deal! You stay with me for ten years and I teach you all the magic I can! I unlocked your powers."

"Sorry," Pitch said coldly, "But there is no more you can teach me."

"I won't let you leave." Yzma threatened, her skin returning to its ashy colour. Pitch laughed cruelly,

"You can't do anything. You're an old hag, Yzma, there's nothing you can do."

Something in the air changed, it was suddenly charged with malice. An unspoken promise of death.

"Curse you Pitch Black," I felt dread fill Pitch's heart as Yzma's eyes glowed red, "Curse you and anyone you will ever love. If you ever have a child that child is going to be cursed. You shall bring doom wherever you go. Doom and murder. Your heart will go dark with evil. Curse you Pitch Black."

I blinked and the scene shifted. Pitch was standing at a river bank watching some guards pull out two bodies from the river. A woman and a new-born baby. The baby's eyes were milky white – it was blind. A sob wrecked Pitch's form and horror and despair filled his heart. He clutched the railing and nothing could fill the void inside him. Somehow I knew that these two people were dear to him. His wife and his child. The story came flooding to me,

_Erica Black committed suicide last Friday, jumping off the Terabithia Bridge. It was a great loss to her husband Pitch Black, as she took their new-born with her. Lucy Black was born not two weeks ago, blind. It was a hard time for the parents and Mr Black is devastated. We are all sorry for his loss._

Pitch's ache and my ache combined caused a huge heart pain. I felt him harden just a bit as he turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving his family to be packed into black bags.

When I next became one with Pitch his heart was almost fully hardened. He stood in the room – a familiar room, Dark's home – facing Bernadette. The part of his heart that wasn't made of rock was filled with utter love for her. And the smile on her face made him want to swoop her into his arms and twirl her in his arms and ask her to marry him…

But he couldn't not with the curse. So he took a deep breath and put on a neutral expression,

"Pitch, I have news!" she exclaimed, excitement seeping into her voice. Dread suddenly filled him. No, no, it couldn't be true…not now. Without meaning to he snapped at her,

"Make it quick." He immediately regretted his words when her expression fell a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to say - I'm pregnant." She stated, happily. Pitch's blood froze. His worst fears were coming to life.

"You what?" he asked, dumb folded.

"It's going to be a boy! Pitch we're going to be parents!" Bernadette yelled, unable to keep the smile off her face any longer.

Images flashed through Pitch's mind – his first love being pulled out of the river with his baby, Lucy, blind. Child, after child, after child, he wished every time that something would be different. But it wasn't. Every baby he ever had was disfigured, mentally or physically, blind or deaf or mute. The mothers all killed the babies and then killed themselves or went to prison. All his children – Lucy, Astra, Marco, Kelly, Edward, Alisha, Stefan…and now another baby would be forced into this life. Pitch couldn't bare it – he couldn't lose Bernadette. He needed her to get rid of the baby, before it was born. Before he lost them both. He could only save one and he chose her. To do so he needed to scare her, to make her feel as if she was alone. He gathered himself and ignoring the pain in his heart he yelled,

"You slut! How could you do this!"

The expression on Bernadette's face broke his heart, shredded it and dumped it on the floor only to stitch it back together so it could be torn apart once again. Bernadette's expression of hurt morphed into one of confusion,

"B-but Pitch, Pitch, you said you always wanted a son," she stuttered. Yes he had, but his hope faded after all his sons died. Marco and Edward and Stefan. All his beautiful baby boys, gone. No, not this time. This time there would be no corpse to bury.

"You don't get it, do you woman?" Pitch hissed, his entire body hurting from the pain of hurting the one he loved. He did what he did best, what he mastered over the years in the orphanage and over the years with the witch Yzma, he lied, "I wanted a powerful son with a powerful lady who had a position and money. I wanted to be king, the ruler of this world, and I needed someone just as powerful at my side. And you? Some country girl in a little house? What have you to offer? You're nothing. I never loved you. I was just satisfying my needs, I don't want you or this bastard child. I suggest you get rid of it and get on with your life." By the end of his little speech Bernadette had tears flowing down her cheeks, and Pitch felt as if he was hurled over a cliff. Or rather, he wanted to hurl himself over a cliff. Or rush towards Bernadette and tell her the truth and that he loved her and…

"But you're good. P-Pitch please, I k-know I'm not perfect but y-you're not r-really like this," she sobbed into her hands, "y-you have g-goof in your h-heart I k-know you do!

Pitch rolled his eyes, to get rid of the tears gathered there. He wasn't sure what he said next but at the end he heard his own voice sneer,

"Do everyone a favour and just kill it."

"IT'S NOT AN 'IT'," Bernadette screamed, clutching her stomach, "IT'S A HE! IT'S A BOY, PITCH! COME BACK!" she fell to the floor but Pitch couldn't handle it. He was a coward and with a flap of his robes he sprinted out of the house, tears streaming down his cheeks, love and helplessness blooming in the corner of his heart that still beat.

And later on when his hate for himself was too much, he shut that bit out too. The love, any emotion he ever felt, and let his heart turn to rock. The only thing left was hate, and it bloomed on the corpse of his old heart.

When he heard that Bernadette decided to keep the child, he didn't feel a thing.

And with a pop I was back in the wasteland. Toothless and Kristoff babies on the floor, crying.

"Have you made your decision, little girl?" Pitch sneered, "ready to give up?"

I strode towards him firmly, not wavering for a second. Without any warning I threw my arms around him, the little boy, the cursed teenager, the failed father, the king of the nightmares.

"No," I whispered as he stiffened, "No, I'm not going to give up." I stepped away from him and smiled softly, "I forgive you Pitch."

And then I was in the snow again, Pitch and Kristoff and Hic gone. All that was left was the grief in my heart and the image of the wasteland filled with dead bodies tattooed in my brain, forever.

**Two words: long ass chapter. **

**Okay, that's three words but whatever. I wanna see all those delicious reviews coming, ey? No but seriously, please review *puppy face***

**Anyway, much love, I can't feel my fingers**

**~Fly on. **


	20. Chapter 20 - The guest

**Hello there, darlings!**

**I'm not late with updating! YAAAY!**

**Anyway, not gonna blab for long, just wanted to reply to a couple of reviews (:**

**Nighcorelover297 – No, I made up Pitch's back story as well as the character Bernadette, and I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**disneyobssesionist – Thankyou for that review, and I guess all these emotions just come to me while I write.**

**Mickeymousecanada – thanks for reviewing, sister, and I'm glad you fangirled ;)**

**Noseinbook42 – unfortunately that's not how it works :P**

**Mozsarik – I swear, I live for your reviews! Hahah, yes! Force everyone to read this! I'm so happy my stories make you feel better, and don't worry I'm not taking it down. That girl sounds creepy, and yeah I'm excited for the Gone series as well, I'll let you know when I get my hands on them! OHMYGOD your school sounds a lot like mine! We have these terrible skirts that look like lampshades crossed over with curtains. AND YES I LOVE ZOELLA OMG WHENEVER HER ADVERT COMES ON I WATCH IT THROUGH ASDFGHJKL!**

**Also 'guest' who's drawing fan art for my story, please send it to me (somehow) I'd looooove to see it!**

**On with the chappie,**

**Winter's POV**

I couldn't sleep at night. I mean, can you blame me? The images of my last 'test' zoomed in my brain. I put them into two categories, the bad and the worse. The bad? Wastelands filled with dead bodies, the rotten smell of decaying corpses. The worse? My families bodies, Dark beginning for forgiveness, Pitch in those memories…

I shuddered and threw off my covers, getting to my feet. I couldn't stay here – not now. There were two more challenges to go, and I doubted that I had the guts to go through them. I pulled on a coat and a pair of boots and opened the window, my thoughts a whirl. The icy cold air of the night hit me in the face and I took deep breath, calming down. I pulled myself up on the ledge and let my legs dangle through the window for a second, hanging onto the frame and watching the night. The sky was clear, a deep blue with a dotting of stars spread against it. I wanted to see someone who cared so badly. Those weird ladies downstairs? Sure they _cared_, and I cared for them, but how much would they mourn me if something happened? I wanted to see my family, my cousins…Dark.

I thought about this. Finding him in the woods, talking some sense into him. But I knew it wouldn't work, whoever he had become, it wasn't the boy I loved. Maybe I did have the heart to forgive Pitch for what he has done, but that didn't mean that I could stop myself from killing him if anyone I loved was at risk. The darkness I have seen in his mind…that wasn't something that could be undone, unless I could rewrite his memories. But I couldn't, I didn't know how.

I slipped out of the window and let the soft wind carry me above the trees. I needed to get out, if only for a little bit. I remembered my encounter with Chris. I didn't think he told anyone about seeing me, but if he did, then I don't blame him. The meeting seemed like such a long time ago, I felt as if my entire being was broken down and then re made, ready to beat Pitch. But right now the girl was back – the Winter I was before I decided to follow Dark out of the castle that night. The scared, confused girl, yearning for someone to care.

I knew where to go, the crystal palace was always glittering in the night and I felt its pull. Home. I let my eyelids fall shut as I drifted senselessly through the air, letting the cold envelope me in its familiar clutches. And for a moment, just a moment, I was peaceful. I was peaceful and happy and free.

And then that moment ended and I had to get back to reality.

I landed on the balcony by one of the guest rooms. This one was usually taken up by the twins but I wasn't sure. I tried to peer in through the windows but I couldn't see anything through the thick frost that covered it. I really, really didn't want to wake up my parents or any adults. They would surely make me stay in the palace, but I had to return to the witches cottage and complete my rebuilding. With a deep breath I knocked softly on the balcony window. I took a step back, just in case I had to fly away. But I didn't have to, as the doors opened to reveal Flynn, rubbing his eyes, his hair a mess. He blinked at me, and I could see Max's shadow in the background, peering over his brothers shoulder.

"Winter?" he breathed, before Flynn could get his bearings. Max pushed pass his twin and flung his arms around me, "I…what? Why – what? B-but you…we…."he pried himself away to stare at me.

"We thought Chris was lying about you being safe," Flynn said, filling in for his brothers blabber, before also giving me a hug. My insides melted and were replaced by a warm feeling. I missed this, and I hated making them worry.

"Go wake up the others," I said, firmly, not answering his question, "and meet me, you know where."

Twenty minutes later I stood in our little 'place.' When we were all kids we made secrets hideouts near every one of our houses where we could hang out and hide from our parents. There's a small cave with stalagmites near Berk, where Uncle Hic and Uncle Toothless live, an ice ring in Arendelle, we have a room in the attic in the cathedral of Notre Dame when we go visit uncle Aster and Esmeralda and here, by the ice castle, there's the clearing in the forest. It has a rocky ground and geysers explode all around me, warming the air and clearing the snow, making a kind of circle. There are trees hanging over us, snow covering their branches, and they are so close together they form a kind of ceiling over my head, with a small hole at the top, where I can see stars shining through. There is a massive tree on the left and its roots explode from the ground. They're huge, and thick enough for us to sit on them.

I'm sitting crossed legged on one of the taller roots when my cousins burst in through the trees. They're wearing a random mixture of winter clothes and pyjamas, like me. Hazel gets to me first and as soon as I see her curly ginger hair and sparkling eyes I jump off the root and embrace her.

"W-winter!" she sobs into my shoulder, "I c-can't believe y-you didn't t-tell us…"

She moves aside as Night assaults me, in her dragon slippers. She pulls me into a fierce hug, towering over me,

"Idiot." Is all she says. Pierre and Fury join into the hug and the twins grin at me. Finally Chris shuffles over, a sheepish grin on his face,

"Sorry, cuz," he says. I roll my eyes and throw my arms around him.

"S'kay," I feel my throat tighten. I'm so happy to see all of them, "you did what you had to do."

We all settle at the roots and Hazel and Night bombard me with questions,

"Where were you?"

"Where's Dark?"

"Do you know about his dad?"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Is Pitch back?"

"Calm down guys," I held up my hands and the two girls quietened, "I've been living in this cottage in the woods, and it's really safe because no one bad can get in. And there's this bunch of withes that are teaching me all these things to help me control my powers," I took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know where Dark is. The last time I saw him it was on the night I bumped into Christopher, and y - yeah I know about his dad," images of Pitch's past flashed in my mind but I pushed them into the corners of my mind, "thing is Pitch has been living in his head and now he possessed him. Dark's not…" I ran a hand through my head, frustrated. I didn't know how to explain what happened, "Dark's just…" I bit my lip, "Gone. For now."

My cousins stared at me and for a minute nobody spoke. Then Pierre cleared his throat,

"Yeah well, our parents told us all about Pitch and how he's gathering an army."

I leaned forward as my heart gave a tug,

"He's gathering an army?" I asked, my mouth dry. Fury nodded solemnly, "I have to go," I blurted and jumped to the ground.

"What?" Hazel scrambled after me, "You –you can't just _leave_!"

"I need to. I know you don't understand yet, but I'm the only one who knows how to destroy Pitch, and I…I need to complete my test. Please, just let me go."

Hazel opened her mouth to protest but Pierre put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her,

"It's okay," he smiled softly, "Just do what you have to do. We'll get anyone we can to help beat Pitch."  
Hazel bit her lip, obviously wanting to keep me here, but Pierre slipped an arm around her waist and she sighed,

"Yeah, go," she smiled sadly at me. I felt a pang in my chest, I longed for all of this to be over. There was obviously something going on with her and Pierre, and I couldn't even talk to her about it.

"Thanks," I squeezed her hand, waved at the others and pushed off the ground. This time flying didn't calm my fears. Pitch was gathering an army, which meant he would strike soon. And I wasn't ready to face him, not yet. I was too scared.

The longer this took the more Dark would be lost. And I had to save him.

I was going to wait for the witches in the kitchen. There was no way I would fall back asleep, and I wasn't tired. Just buzzing with adrenaline. So I made myself some herbal tea and sat at the worn wooden table, flipping through a spell book. I couldn't read the runes it was written in but it gave me something to do. The symbols shimmered as I flipped the old pages, giving me an idea what the spells could be about. Love, healing, destruction. I closed the book and glanced out the window, it was snowing again and there was a thick layer of it on the windowsill. For a while I just sat in the chair and watched the snow fall outside, listening to Grandmother Willow's snores.

And then I saw the unmistakable shimmer of blue outside, and a shadow exploding from the darkness. Someone was past the barrier.

I was up and on my feet in record time,

"Grandmother Willow!" I yelled, "Wake up! There's someone here!"

The old tree woman opened her eyes and blinked at me,

"Daughter?" she asked, frowning, "What is it?"

"There's someone outside."

Immediately the witch looked alert. She whispered something in a language I couldn't understand and before she even finished there were echoes of steps down the stairs. The rest of the witches burst in through the doors, looking more deadly than ever. Mama Odie's jaw was clenched, Fairy Godmother was holding her long, silver want like a weapon, the air around the Blue Fairy was sparkling with electricity and the Witch was holding a gleaming dagger.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"An intruder," Grandmother Willow replied.

"How did they get past the barrier?" The Blue Fairy snapped. Just as she said it, there was a hurried knock on the door.

"I'll open," Fairy Godmother rolled up her sleeves and strolled towards the door with a determined look on her face. I held my breath as she flung it open. I expected to see the worst – Pitch Black, his army, my parents dead bodies, Dark.

But all I saw was a woman with a mass of greying black hair, with a hood over her head. Her eyes looked scared,

"Gothel," Mama Odie hissed, "What do you want here, betrayer?"

I glanced between the witches.

"I came here to warn you," Gothel croaked, "Pitch Black has allied himself with seven of the eight masters of darkness."

The witches shifted uncomfortably,

"Why aren't you with him then? You're a master," Grandmother Willow stated, her voice cold.

"Because he wants to harm someone that could end our torment forever. And I want nothing more than for my eternal curse to finish," she spat.

"And who is this 'person'?" Fairy Godmother asked, lowering her wand. Gothel looked up and her eyes met mine. She held up a pale finger, and pointed at me.

"Her."

**Chapter done! Please, please review! Love you lots!**

**~Fly on **


	21. AuthorsNote

**Hey guys, really sorry about this, but I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I don't know why but I just feel really down lately, and I need to take a step back from this fanfic, because all I can think about is uploading on time, thinking of new ideas…**

**I'm going to write something else for a bit, and we'll see, I'll come back to this. **

**Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long, maybe a few weeks. **

**Thanks,**

**~Fly on **

**Because sometimes it's easy to fall. **


	22. Chapter 22 - The Warning

**Guess who's back? Back again? YES ME! I know it's been a while, sorry, I had to get my shit together XD But anyway, I am back now, so don't worry! I got my grades back, and I'm proud to say that I am only failing maths and science! Yay! **

**Mickeymousecanada – I love you too:***

**Disneyobssesionist – Thankyou so much, you're even more amazing!**

**Mozsarik – I'm better now, girl, thanks for sticking with me(:**

**Nightcorelover297 – thanks, sister. **

**(Very Late) Merry Christmas and happy new year to all you lovely people. **

**Without further ado, we can proceed. **

**Normal POV**

Gothel, the old woman, sat at the worn wooden table, her shoulders hunched, her eyes filled with despair. The witches didn't take a seat, just eyed her wearily, ready to destroy her if she made a move to hurt anyone in the house. They saw an enemy, a witch so powerful that Pitch Black wished to ally himself with her. All Winter saw was an old, old woman. She made her some tea and passed the old mug to her without a word. Her wrinkled hands reached out shakily, but instead of taking the tea she grabbed Winter's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. Their eyes locked, Gothel's a cloudy blue, Winter's a clear sapphire. They stared at each other intently, and Winter could feel the other witches tense. Eventually Gothel cracked a weak smile and took the cup from the younger girl,

"Thankyou, child," she rasped, taking a sip of the hot liquid, "you're different than your mother. She isn't very trusting."

"Well she never had a reason to trust anyone," Winter replied softly, taking a seat opposite the witch. She sighed, "You four can sit with us, you're being rude," she added in the direction of her guardians. The Blue Fairy clucked her tounge in disapproval,

"Winter this is a very powerful witch. She could hurt all of…"

"She's an old woman who came to help us," Winter snapped, and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay honey, you're right," one of Grandmother Willow's branches patted her shoulder, "by coming here Gothel has proved herself trustworthy."

"Thankyou, Willow," Gothel inclined her head at the tree, "I don't have much time, so let's get down to business. Pitch Black has returned in the body of a young boy, and he is gathering an army."

Winter sucked in a breath when the witch mention Dark, and her heart stuttered uncomfortably.

"Who is on his side?" Fairy Godmother demanded, her eyes sharp,

"Jafar of the East," Gothel hissed, "and a dark genie. Ursula of the sea, and Frollo of Paris. Maleficent, of the Moors," Winter could see the witches flinching at each name, though she had no idea who the people mentioned were, " Captain Hook of Neverland, and his pirates. Scar of the Elephant Graveyard and Hades of the Underworld. The fairies will ally themselves with Hook."

An unsettling silence fell over the room as the women stared at each other, tense and obviously scared. Winter understood the last bit – Twinkle, and her mother, they were fairies, and given how Twinkle behaved it was no surprise that they would be on the side of the evil and dark.

Finally the weird calm the room has fallen into broke, and all the witches scrambled to their feet,

"This is bad. We need to contact the Vikings at once!" The Witch yelled, jumping onto the table.

"The Vikings?!" Winter squeaked, looking from one witch to another. Gothel sipped her tea calmly, looking like a burden has been lifted from her shoulders,

"Yes, the Vikings have dragons and whatnot," The Blue fairy nodded, "We should alert the Frosts as well."

"Yes, yes, at once," Fairy Godmother agreed, "do we have a genie on our side?"

"What the hell is a genie?!" Winter asked, confused,

"Ya we do!" Mama Odie brightened, ignoring the young girl, "He be on vacation, rite now, but I will contact Aladdin and dat Jasmine gal, and 'll sort 'self out!"

"Good," Grandmother Willow spoke in her deep rumbling voice, "do we have connections to any armies?"

"There's always Mulan," The Witch proposed, "she could bring her three men crew. And that Shang!"

"I'm sure Ariel and Eric will be willing to help. Especially if Ursula's in the mix," the blue fairy added, searching for paper,

"Yaas," Mama Odie agreed, "I will bring my voodoos. And call all 'em pretty ladies!"

"You mean the princesses?" Blue fairy deadpanned, "Actually that's a good idea, Belle should bring Beast. And the Lost Boys! Of course!"

"I will contact Peter at once," Grandmother Willow agreed with warmth in her voice, "the Greek Gods perhaps?"

"Ah! Hercules!" The Blue fairy made a dreamy face,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Winter yelled, having enough of everyone ignoring her, "What is going on? Who are these people?!"

The witches exchanged a glance,

"Don't you worry sweetie," the blue fairy said, placing her delicate hands on Winter's shoulders, "All you have to worry about is completing the next task."

And sure enough an hour later Winter stood in the fresh snow, shivering at the cold. The witches explained that they had to speed up her training, because Pitch was stronger than they expected. So Winter ignored the pounding in her head, gritted her teeth and turned to the woods, waiting impatiently for her next helpers to appear. And sure enough, minutes later there came crashing and cursing from between the dark trees, and a shadow flew overhead. Winter's head snapped up, trying to figure out what was invading the night sky, for a second wondering if maybe it was Pitch of one of his army. But it wasn't.

It was a dragon, and Winter knew exactly which one.

The night fury landed in front of her, creating a dent in the snow. He's intelligent green eyes seemed to stare into Winter's soul, and then he shifted into his human form. He seemed so much younger, but his eyes were filled with the same love and care Winter has always seen. Gently, he took her warm hand into his.

"Toothless," she breathed, unable to keep back her smile. Just then a girl stumbled out of the woods, one hand holding a beautiful, ornamented bow and the other rubbing her backside,

"That bloody hurt," she muttered, coming closer towards Winter, Toothless and the blue fairy. Winter recognised the girl as her current Headteacher, Merida. The redhead nodded at Winter, alight with fire as usual.

"Let's get on with it, then," she said, her Scottish accent thick. The Blue Fairy nodded, and indicated for them to take a seat.

**Short chapter is better than no chapter at all! Tell me what you think, I love you loads:***

**~Fly on**


	23. Chapter 23 - Be Brave

**Sorry about not uploading. I'm lazy, I know, I know, sorry ): **

**Thankyou so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Winter's POV**

When I opened my eyes I expected to find myself in a horrible place once again, surrounded by bodies or nightmares…or something. I did not expect for a Merida to scream 'DUCK!' and see a dark shape hurling towards me. At the last second I dropped to my knees, scraping them, and a silver axe sailed through the sky, embedding itself in the shadows forehead and making it fall to dust.

I had approximately two seconds to glance around – take in the rumbling, dark sky and the burned and charred forest, before another shadow was upon me. This one was over three feet tall, and things pierced through his body – hands and knives and balls of fire, as they tried to reach me. It let out a high pitched roar, that caused a flutter of black birds to rise from one of the bare trees, and I raised my hand, feeling the ice travel through my body, and gush from my hand, decapitating the monster with ice shards. I stared at the pile of ash at my feet with a detached sort of interest, my mind was only now wrapping itself around what was happening.

"Winter fight!" Toothless yelled, transforming into a sleek black dragon and jumping into the air, blasting shadows to pieces with his fire. Arrows swirled through the air, nailing the enemies, as Merida stood on a rock, firing shot after shot. I shook her head and launched into the air, feeling the cold air whip my hair around and cool down my face. With a flick of my wrist the enemies underneath me froze, mid strike. Soon enough the entire field was dosed with ashes, and the only living people were Toothless, Merida and I.

The redhead shouldered her bow and motioned at me to follow her. Toothless flew above head as we picked our way through the ashes and rocks, and tree stubs.

"So what now?" I asked, glancing around, but we were the only people there. Merida looked younger than she had before, and Toothless didn't seem to be able to change back to his human form. Suddenly rocks exploded in front of us, and we were thrown back. I gasped as my back painfully hit the ground and my head was filled with ringing.

Merida pulled me to my feet quickly, and I saw that there was now a cave in front of us. The entrance was dark, and a freezing breeze came from it. I glanced at my two companions, and with a start realised that Toothless was a baby dragon, and Merida was a little girl. We were running out of time faster than usual.

"Let's go." Merida said, nodding at the cave, "No matter what don't scream." She said solemnly, staring at me, "and be brave."

And with that the three of us walked in.

I thought it was going to be pitch black inside, but instead it was lit by cold blue flames which illuminated the rocky walls of the cave. When I looked behind us the exit was dark – like the cave entrance was. With a deep breath and my heart hammering in my chest, I followed Merida and Toothless, who was climbing the walls like an enlarged lizard.

For a few minutes the only thing we could hear was the steady _drip, drip_ of some water, somewhere.

"Do you want to carry on?" a voice asked, male with a French accent. I stopped and glanced around, just to see a shadow of a man in the corner.

"What?" I asked, feeling sick and scared.

"Do you want to carry on, or turn around?" the man asked, coming towards me and my companions. He had black hair and a fancy hat, a purple mask covered the top half of his face. He was grinning mischievously at me, "come on then. Make your decision."

I glanced at Merida and Hiccup but they were looking right ahead. I cleared my throat,

"I'd like to carry on…please," I said. The man nodded and clicked his fingers. A red door appeared at the end of the cave, and it swung open. Smoke curled out, and suddenly it didn't seem so appealing. I turned around, only to find a stone wall right behind my back.

"Ah, ah, ah." The man wiggled his finger, "No turning back."

I chewed my lip, but there was clearly no other way. I had to go forward. I sighed and nodded at my two friends to follow me. And I stepped into the doorway.

It was bright, blindingly so. I had to shield my eyes, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. I saw red before my eye lids. It was a big difference from the dimness of the cave. After some moments I moved my hand off of my eyes and let them drift open. That's when I felt the heat, the scorch, gnawing at my skin.

There was a fire, and I was inside it. It engulfed me and yet didn't touch me. My knees crumbled and I wanted to scream out.

_Don't scream._

Merida's warning rang through my mind, and I don't think I could even if I wanted, my throat was too dry. And then there was a figure looming over me; an old man, with a pinched face and fiery eyes. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me upwards,

"Wrong door." He hissed, and threw me through the wall of fire. As I passed I saw Toothless expand to his full size, and then to his human form and then turn to ash from the heat. And then I was falling.

Merida loomed over me.

"Winter get up." She said, her tiny form struggling under the weight of her bow, "We need to go. Come on, come on."

I rubbed my head and winced when I felt it throb, but decided that just lying there wouldn't help me. We were on a train station, it was abandoned with obscure walls and dirty floors. The train tracks disappeared into darkness on both sides. I was worried about what would happen here. Then I remembered the fire.

"What happened to Toothless?" I asked, feeling dread fill my heart. Merida gave me a sad look, and then I heard a distant rumble.

"Be brave." The redhead whispered, and before I could stop her, hurled herself onto the train tracks, right in front of the oncoming train. I slapped both of my hands over my mouth, to stop the scream that was threatening to escape from my throat. The train zoomed pass, its windows unlit. Finally it seemed to slow down and the last carriage came to a stop in front of me. The doors slid open, and warm light flooded out. Before I could change my mind I got on. The doors closed behind me and the station disappeared into ash behind me.

There was only one passenger – an Asian man in a thick furry hat, playing with a little doll. His face was hidden from view but I felt nervous, sitting opposite him, even though he didn't seem to acknowledge me.

I glanced out of the window, and suddenly I couldn't look away. The galaxy was right outside the window, like right outside. I could see the stars and the milky way, the purples and pinks and blues that highlighted the dark sky. It was as if the train was gliding through space, and it was absolutely breath-taking.

The lights in our carriage flickered out and I turned around to see what was going on, only to see the man's face right in front of mine. I inhaled sharply but didn't scream, or even gasp. The man had yellow eyes that stared at me.

"You lost your doll, little girl." He passed the rag toy to me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I, um thanks…" I swallowed, "but it's not mine."

"Take it." The man growled, trying to force the doll into my grip. I got up and stepped back,

"N-no thanks." I stuttered. The man suddenly appeared to my left.

"Wanna die?" he asked, his breath icy on my neck. But the cold never bothered me anyway. I raised my hand and the man was flung across the carriage, smashing into a wall, a thick piece of ice piercing his heart. He glared at me for a second, and then he melted away into ash. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then the carriage door slid open and I was sucked out into the galaxy.

I spiralled down and down, and my head spun as I tried to remember what was happening. I ended up landing on something soft and I had to lay down for a second to stop the dizziness. When I finally got up I saw a small door, and I had to bend over to shuffle through it. On the other side there was a beautiful field and a table laid out with delicious looking treats. A white rabbit and a man in a tall hat were drinking tea from porcelain cups, looking at me with bored expressions.

"What-" before I could finish what I was saying a small blonde girl appeared in front of me, wielding a sword.

"FIGHT ME!" she yelled, pointing her sword at me. I blinked at her – she could be no older than twelve, and there was no way I'd attack her.

"I-um…no?" I tried. The girl made a frustrated sound at the back of her throat and stabbed towards me. I stepped back, and tripped over a root, ending up on the soft grass. I lifted my hand and a shield of ice appeared between me and the deadly blade of the blonde girl.

I got to my feet and flew up, over the table and the girl. I tried to get away but I knocked right into a force field and ended up sprawled on the ground…again.

The girl was on my in seconds, hacking away at me with angry shouts. I blocked her with ice bursts as I shakily got to my feet. The hatter and the rabbit watched us with a detached sort of interest.

"Hey stop!" I told the girl. When she didn't react I turned towards the two at the table, "Hey stop her! I don't want to fight!"

While my eyes were on them the girl managed to break through my defences and in seconds I was backed up against a tree, the point of her sword on my throat.

"Fight!" she called, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT ME!"

"No." I gritted in between my teeth. The girl blinked at me and the sword melted from her hand. I sagged with relief and she did something weird; she smiled at me softly,

"Good." She said, spun on her heel and walked back to the table. I was violently jerked back to the present.

When I found myself in the snow again, Merida and Toothless gone, I saw all the witches forming a protective line in front of me, even Gothel.

What I saw made my blood freeze – Dark, with his cold smile and his cold heart was walking leisurely towards us through the snow. Behind him followed a few of his allies – a pirate, a sea witch, a guy in a turban, and half a dozen nightmares.

"Witches!" he called brightly, his voice icy. I shivered and he turned to me, "Winter, lovely to see you alive…for now." He told me as his minions snickered, "don't mind me, I just came here to take care of some business."

And before any of the witches, or I, had time to react he was by Mother Gothel. A dark blade appeared in his hand, shimmering menacingly. With a graceful swipe he cut Gothel's head clean off. I stared in shock and horror as it fell of her shoulders and into the snow, staining it red, her body following seconds later.

"I don't tolerate treason," Pitch said, his smile gone. And then he, and his allies, melted into the shadows. I crumbled to my knees and finally, _finally _screamed.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please R&amp;R! **

**~Fly on **


End file.
